Nada Daquilo Que Você Espera
by lilins
Summary: Apesar da metade da laranja ser um tanto que tortinha, ela pode se encaixar perfeitamente à você
1. Nada Sutis Diferenças

**Então, quando eu postei essa coisinha aqui há quase dois anos atrás, eu não esperava nunca que ela tivesse atingido a repercussão que teve na época. Essa one-shot, que só tinha a intenção de testar minhas habilidades como escritora, tomou uma proporção que que de forma alguma eu poderia ter imaginado. **

**O tempo passou e apesar dos elogios que graças a vocês (sáslindas!) eu recebo, percebia nessa fic coisinhas que poderiam ser melhoradas e tal fato não me agradou em nada. Sei que estou a milhas náuticas de distância para ser considerada uma boa autora, no entanto, meu senso crítico me pediu para retirar a fic do ar e reeditá-la, afim de deixar tudo mais agradável não só para mim, mas principalmente para aqueles que a lerem um dia. **

**Juntando o fato de que as coisinhas novas que ando rabiscando ainda precisam ficar mais um tempinho no forno (também conhecido como HD externo) decidi então repostar essa estória, para matar a saudade. Para as pessoas que já leram, entre um capítulo e outro, vocês hão de encontrar diferentes. E quem nunca pode conhecer o meu Edward pervertinho e crianção sintam-se a vontade para explorar! **

**No mais, espero que todas se divirtam (re)lendo isso aqui, que estará para sempre no meu coração!**

**Ah, espero que eu tenha direito a (re)review também!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

_**RENÚNCIA: Os personagens são da Tia Steph. A maneira como eu uso e abuso deles por aqui... Ah, isso é meu e não abro mão!**_

* * *

Engraçado como costumamos definir conceitos para "par perfeito" quando somos solteiros. Criamos o esteriótipo de alguém ideal em nossas mentes e nos baseamos nele sempre nele ao tentar engatar algum tipo de relacionamento com o sexo oposto ou até mesmo com alguém do mesmo sexo – o qual não é meu caso, apenas para ressaltar.

Eu por exemplo, em pleno meus quinze anos, no auge da adolescência e dos hormônios em plena ebulição, considerava uma mulher perfeita àquela que fosse fisicamente gostosa, linda, loira, com coxas grossas, seios fartos e um apetite sexual fodástico, tal qual a Sharon Stone em _Instinto__Selvagem_. Olhos selvagens, boca carnuda e aquela cruzada de pernas espetacular. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu me masturbei escondido no banheiro do meu quarto depois que via esse filme.

Durante a faculdade, mesmo que eu tivesse amadurecido um pouco mais, meu pau ainda dominava minha mente pérfida: o padrão feminino continuava o mesmo o da adolescência. A única coisa que mudava era o fato de que as garotas agora eram reais e frequentavam muito meu dormitório em Darthmont.

Aos vinte e tantos, percebi que sexo, apesar de ser bom pra caralho – literalmente – não é tudo na vida. Passei finalmente a procurar algo além de apenas prazer físico, mas também alguém para dividir comigo as alegrias e derrotas de um médico recém-formado, ralando para fazer um nome em um hospital infantil de uma cidade grande como Nova York, lugar para onde me mudei depois de ter passado seis anos seguidos em New Hampshire.

A partir de então, estabeleci que uma garota para mim teria que ter muito mais do que atributos físicos. Ela precisava ser inteligente, bem humorada, não fosse carente demais – daquelas que te enchem o saco por praticamente grudar em você – fiel, confidente, amante... Uma pessoa que se tornasse minha companheira de vida e eu fosse o mesmo para ela. Assim como os meus pais, que permanecem unidos até hoje depois de mais de 30 anos de casamento.

Alguns meses e vários encontros frustrados depois, notei que essa merda de alma-gêmea devia ser mesmo criação de alguma solteirona frustrada que nunca conseguiu ter um orgasmo na vida. Sempre que achava alguma mulher promissora, ela nunca tinha aquelas características que eu buscava em uma futura companheira. Ou era fútil, mesquinha,ciumenta demais, incompreensiva com os horários de meus plantões, queria uma relação mais aberta... Enfim, nada que eu tinha pensado previamente.

Lembro que certa vez, eu tinha comentado minhas frustrações em uma conversa com meu irmão mais velho, Emmett. Apesar da diferença de apenas dois anos entre nós, ele já estava casado na época e prestes a ter o primeiro filho.

Depois de ter passado metade de uma partida de hóquei que víamos pela tevê confessando meus problemas para ele, a única coisa que o idiota fez foi rir e dizer.

– _Você está procurando por algo que não existe, cara. – retrucou bebendo um gole da sua cerveja antes de continuar – Essa baboseira de almas gêmeas não existe._

– _Mas você encontrou a Rosalie. – rebati intrigado, vendo o artilheiro da partida marcar mais um ponto. – Não acha que ela é a mulher da sua vida?_

– _A Rose? Com certeza, cara. Só que como qualquer outra pessoa no planeta ela tem seus defeitos._

_Balancei a cabeça, vendo que ele não estava entendendo o meu ponto.**–** Eu sei que ela tem defeitos; todo mundo tem. O que eu quero dizer é que queria uma garota que me entendesse do jeito que sou e aceite isso. Que não seja complicada e mas também que não seja um pé no saco, querendo a todo momento discutir relação. Lógico que se ela for bonita, vai ganhar mais alguns pontos. É tão difícil assim?_

_Sem deixar de olhar a televisão, meu irmão retrucou. **–**Então compre uma boneca inflável _

– _Porra, Emm, eu tô falando sério aqui!_

_Enfim, ele me olhou de relance e respondeu. **–**Eu também, mano. O que você procura simplesmente não existe. Continue assim e você se tornará um solteirão pelo resto da vida._

Na época, não acreditei naquele papo do meu irmão semi-bêbado. Entretanto, uma vez que minhas procuras continuavam sempre frustradas, comecei a acreditar que talvez, eu simplesmente não tivesse alguém lá fora esperando por mim. Levou um tempo, mas decidi ser menos exigente comigo mesmo e aceitar que talvez eu não tivesse nascido para ser solteiro e que nunca teria um amor verdadeiro como o de Carlisle e Esme.

Na verdade, consegui achar até uma justificativa perfeita para o que eles tinham: quando meus pais se conheceram era mais fácil de ser encontrar uma parceira para o resto da vida. Há décadas atrás, as estrutura familiares eram mais valorizadas e as relações baseadas no verdadeiro amor.

É um pensamento brega pra caralho, mas até hoje eu nunca mudei essa linha de raciocínio.

No entanto, como a porra do ditado diz, quando menos se espera, algo de bom nos acontece. E foi assim, em um final de tarde extremamente frio de Primavera que a encontrei.

Por mais estranho que fosse, a aparência física dela era totalmente diferente das loiras esculturais que eu costumava namorar. Longos cabelos castanhos, pele de porcelana, rosto em formato de coração e um corpo miúdo mas cheio de curvas nos lugares certos. Não havia como não notar a beleza que se revelava através de profundos olhos castanhos.

Mas, durante todos esses anos que passei idealizado minha "cara-metade", nunca imaginei que pudesse me apaixonar tão profundamente por alguém que adorasse novelas mexicanas, fosse fã da Madonna e que me acordasse com sua voz esganiçada depois de eu ter passado 28 horas acordado em um plantão filho da puta.

– _I__can't__let__go,__baby __can't__you__see? __Cupid, __please, take __your __aim__at__meeee_. – Minha Bella cantarolava a música chata e clichê dos anos 80 no alto dos seus pulmões com sua voz fina demais.

Sério, a voz dela cantando era insuportável. Prova disso era a advertência que recebemos do nosso síndico no mês passado, quando ela resolveu interpretar durante o banho_ Total Eclipse Of My Heart. _Lógico que naquele instante, quando viu que estava de fato incomodando os vizinhos, Bella ficou vermelha como uma pimenta. Todavia, isso não impediu que dois dias depois ela estivesse cantarolando pela casa outra vez como se fosse mais uma candidata do _American Idol. _

Ela não sabia mas eu, por segurança, já estava a procura de um novo apartamento que tivesse uma boa proteção acústica, apenas no caso de sermos expulsos daqui.

Rindo com o pensamento, decidi me levantar por que não havia mais como eu voltar pro meu merecido descanso após ser acordado deste jeito. Espreguicei-me e segui a direção do canto desafinado vindo do banheiro do nosso quarto.

Quando conheci Isabella Swan, estava prestes a terminar minha residência no Presbyterian, um dos mais renomados hospitais infantis de Nova Iorque. Eu estava praticamente de malas prontas para voltar para Seattle, depois de longos anos vivendo na Costa Leste, abdicando da presença de minha família e melhores amigos em busca de me tornar um bom pediatra, assim como o meu pai.

Eis então que durante uma das minhas pausas no plantão daquele 06 de abril, me deparo com uma nova atendente dentro da lanchonete do hospital. Eu estava absorvido estudando o histórico de um paciente quando senti que era observado. Quando levantei o rosto, deparei com Bella me encarando com uma expressão que hoje sei reconhecer que era deslumbrada. Até que ela pisou no próprio cadarço e titubeou para a frente, onde eu tive que segurá-la para não cair.

Eu tentei não achar aquilo engraçado, mas foi quase impossível e obviamente ela não tinha gostado muito. Entretanto, mesmo constrangida, com a expressão cansada e avental todo manchado de respingos de café, ela me abriu um sorriso, perguntando o que eu gostaria de beber. Quando lhe respondi, não pude deixar de achar divertido quando percebi que ela ficou murmurando "café preto com muito açúcar" a medida que se afastava de volta para o balcão.

Então, já que eu era um viciado em cafeína para poder suportar todas as longas horas de trabalho, me vi arrumando sempre algum tempinho para ir a lanchonete ao invés de usar a máquina velha de café na sala dos funcionários. Foi fácil começar uma amizade com a garota de sorriso tímido e que todas as malditas vezes corava quando eu era um pouco mais ousado e tentava flertar um pouco.

Durante as pequenas conversas que tivemos, descobri que Bella – como gosta de ser chamada desde pequena – também era proveniente do Estado de Washington assim como eu. Porém, ela era nascida numa pequena cidade perto do mar, chamada Forks, a qual só ouvira falar. Ela estava na _Big__Apple_ depois de ganhar uma bolsa de estudos integral para o mestrado em Jornalismo em Columbia e trabalhava ali na cafeteria por meio período para ajudar as despesas de viver numa metrópole como aquela.

Não demorou muito até que eu tomasse coragem e durante um dos encontros ocasionais para um café eu a convidasse para sair comigo. Sempre pegava o contexto dos nossos pequenos diálogos para tentar pegá-la desprevenida e assim a chamar para sairmos, mas isso nunca dava certo.

– _Sério, qual é o propósito de se dar flores a alguém? – ela disse, começando a falar de forma rápida enquanto me entregava minha xícara de café. – Elas ficam lindas por um ou dois dias e depois murcham e ficam com um cheiro horrível._

– _Você deve ser a única mulher no planeta que não gosta disso, Bella. – retruquei com um sorriso enquanto sorvia do café que ela já estava acostumada a preparar para mim._

– _Não é que eu não goste. Só prefiro vê-las no seu lugar natural._

– _Você já foi ao orquidário do Central Park? Dizem que é bonito pra caralho por lá._

– _Não, mas eu morro de vontade de ir lá algum dia. – disse ela a medida que se movia, fazendo uma mecha de cabelo escuro descer da touca que usava. Tive que conter com força o impulso de colocá-la de volta em seu lugar._

_Pegando proveito da oportunidade, eu inquiri. – Quer ir comigo até lá na próxima quinta-feira? _

_Seu rosto ganhou aquele adorável tom de rosa e ela mordeu um pouco inferior por um breve segundo antes de me dar a resposta que eu já temia. – Eu tenho que ir para faculdade._

– _Mas você disse que não tinha aulas nas quintas. – resmunguei, olhando-a por cima do copo de café._

– _Não, mas eu tenho um artigo enorme sobre o Oriente Médio. – ela sibilou, cutucando a ponta de suas unhas curtas. – Vou ter que pesquisar um pouco mais para que ser coerente. _

– _Mas..._

– _Ih, chegaram novos clientes! __–__ ela mudou se assunto, já pegando seu bloco de notas e se afastando de mim. __–__ Vou atendê ão até mais, Edward!_

Bella sempre tinha uma desculpa esfarrapada para me despachar. Foram tantos "nãos" que eu tomei dela que cheguei a questionar se ainda sabia como chamar uma garota para sair. Por mais teimoso que eu fosse, ela sempre negava, vindo com uma desculpa que fizesse sentido.

Até que certa tarde, lembro que nós dois estávamos conversando como sempre acontecia, quando mais uma vez resolvi convidá-la para sair comigo. Tinha decidido que aquela seria a última vez que faria aquilo e já estava aguardando sua habitual resposta negativa quando seus olhos castanhos me revelavam que ela queria sair tanto quanto eu. Bella não tinha a mínima noção, mas aquela breve hesitação dela me deu esperanças de que talvez pudesse existir algo além entre nós. Mas, no momento que iria lhe questionar sobre isso o interfone da recepção soou alto a minha procura e eu tive que partir imediatamente.

O que eu não podia imaginar e que naquele dia, eu também passaria pela parte mais difícil de ser médico, que era perder uma vida que estava em minhas mãos.

Eu ainda lembro do nome do garoto; Taylor Miller de quatro anos. Recordo da maneira como eu insistia na massagem cardíaca sem resultado enquanto assistia a ferida em sua cabeça esvair mais e mais sangue. Ter que olhar o relógio e gritar a hora morte daquela criança e logo em seguida informar a mãe desesperada que eu não tinha sido capaz de salvar o seu garotinho.

Aquilo tudo me abalara de tal maneira que precisei fugir dali, indo me esconder nas escadas de emergências e dar vazão aos sentimentos de ter passado por aquilo tudo. O que eu não fazia ideia, e que poucos minutos depois era que Bella apareceria ali e me confortaria quando mais precisava.

Foi ali enquanto ela me abraçava e enxugava minhas lágrimas que eu entendi que não poderia deixá-la escapar. Que não poderia viver comigo mesmo se não tentasse mais uma vez engatar com a Bella um relacionamento tão profundo quanto a vastidão de seus olhos cor de avelã. Que não importava se ela não era exatamente como a mulher que eu idealizava em minha cabeça, mas sim de que eu tinha que fazê-la minha de alguma maneira.

E quando ela disse sim, foi como ter ganho na porra da loteria.

Dois dias depois, na noite do nosso primeiro encontro, percebi que Bella era ainda mais linda do que imaginara. Que por trás daquela farda e touca bege grotescas se escondia um das mulheres mais belas que eu já tinha posto os olhos. Confesso que fiquei meio que retardado assim que pus meus olhos nela, no entanto, o impulso de tomá-la em meus braços que veio logo em seguida, foi a melhor sensação que sentira em anos.

E, por mais que a conversa tivesse fluído muito bem durante o jantar, foi impossível tirar os olhos dela durante a sessão de um filme _cult_ e legendado que ela insistiu para que assistíssemos. Seu rosto iluminado pela tela do cinema, o sorriso de canto quando via alguma coisa que gostava e o calor de sua mãozinha escondida entre a minha.

Por fim, no final da noite, quando finalmente chegou a hora de nos despedirmos na entrada do seu prédio, eu voltei a ser aquele pirralho que não sabe como agir diante de uma deusa. Trocamos telefone e e-mail e ficamos sem jeito um na frente do outro, não querendo por fim naquele encontro tão especial para ambos. Depois de um abraço sem jeito, eu estava prestes a dar as costas quando Bella me surpreendeu, segurando nos meus ombros e ficando na ponta dos pés para selar nossos lábios rapidamente num casto beijo.

Eu fiquei sem reação por uns três segundos, tempo que Bella usou para pedir desculpas ao corar num tom carmesim e subir apresada os primeiros degraus que a levariam para seu apartamento. Porém, algo estalou em minha mente depois que a vi se afastando e consegui ser mais rápido, alcançando-a e a girando em meus braços para que eu pudesse lhe beijar corretamente.

E quando eu pude de fato usufruir do sabor de seus lábios nos meus, parecia até com qualquer outro romance água-com-açucar vistos em Hollywood. Assim que minha língua pediu passagem entre seus lábios rosados, sorvi na maciez de sua boca de tão único sabor que só poderia ser definido como Bella.

Foi fudidamente clichê: Sinos tocando, estrelas brilhando e todas essas porras que põe a masculinidade de qualquer macho à prova quando ele menciona coisas assim.

Entrei no banheiro e recostei-me no patamar da porta enquanto assistia a cena que se desenrolava a minha frente, mantendo o sorisso fixo em meus lábios a medida em que a via cantarolando, em um show particular somente para mim.

– Cherish the strength. You got the power to make me feel good . – Bella interpretava, usando o frasco do seu shampoo de morangos como um microfone. O seu Blackberry tocando a música insuportável na ponta da bancada de mármore estava prestes a cair, porém minha recém-esposa não parecia dar a mínima para tal fato e continuava balançando seu corpo ao som da canção.

Mesmo através do box embaçado, demorei apreciando suas pernas torneadas naturalmente, já que ela tinha aversão a qualquer atividade física. É, mesmo sendo casada com um médico, Bella alimentava hábitos nem um pouco saudáveis como ser viciada em _fast-food,_ não praticar exercícios e consumir, no mínimo uma barrinha de chocolate ao dia.

Talvez o segredo da boa forma física dela fosse eu e o monte de sexo que praticávamos desde o nosso quarto mês de namoro.

Ao relembrar a razão de demorarmos tanto para entrarmos nesse nível de intimidade ainda me enche de ódio. Mas na mesma proporção, me orgulha o fato de que escondida atrás daquela imagem frágil de garota nascida no interior, existe uma mulher forte e determinada, que nunca se deixou abater por nada.

Foi um choque para mim saber que aos 17 anos, depois de ter se perdido numa viagem de compras com as amigas em Port Angeles, Bella quase foi abusada por um ser decrépito que infelizmente temos que considerar como humano. Muito embora, como boa filha de policial que ela é, Bella tentou usar alguns poucos golpes de autodefesa que Charlie havia lhe ensinado quando ela ainda era apenas uma garotinha e gritou alto até que poucos minutos depois, milagrosamente uma viatura passou por perto e evitou que o pior pudesse acontecer a minha menina.

Mesmo assim, aquele traste conseguiu deixar marcas sérias em Bella, que causaram tanta resistência da parte dela em ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento amoroso. Mas por ela, eu seria capaz de esperar pela vida inteira, caso assim ela desejasse. Nesse meio tempo, tentei de todas as formas fazer com que ela enxergasse que já amava cima de qualquer coisa e aos poucos, conseguimos juntos vencer todos os obstáculos a nossa frente.

A memória de quando vi pela primeira vez seu corpo perfeito e nu, prestes a ser deflorado pelo filho da mãe sortudo aqui ainda arde como se fosse ontem. A forma como sua pele pálida e suave respondia a cada um dos meus toques, os sons de prazer que emanavam dos lábios dela toda vez que encontrava algum novo ponto para ser adorado seriam para sempre guardados em minha memória. O ardor e desejo que vi em suas orbes naquele fim de semana é algo que tira meu fôlego até hoje.

Então, quando finalmente fui envolvido no calor e umidade de seu sexo inexplorado, acabei me perdendo no prazer que ela me proporcionava. Levarei para o túmulo comigo os momentos que passamos após o feriado de Ação de Graças logo depois que visitamos os pais dela. Nós dois, naquele pequeno quarto de hotel explorando nossos corpos enquanto esperávamos o temporal se acalmar para voltarmos para Seattle. O fim de semana que eu descobri que estava perdido.

Perdido porque no momento em que Bella me entregou sua virgindade, eu lhe entreguei meu coração.

Só aquelas lembranças eram suficientes para que todo meu sangue passasse a se concentrar abaixo da minha virilha. O fato de ter minha mulher pelada, rebolando toda molhada e quente do chuveiro só aflorava ainda mais minha líbido sempre insaciável para consumir minha mulher. Nem mesmo a porcaria da trilha sonora com os gemidos forçados da Madonna conseguia me brochar.

Já cansado de dar uma de _voyer_, retirei rápido minha boxer e fui direto me juntar a ela debaixo dos jatos quente da ducha. O mais discretamente possível, abri a porta do box e serpentei minhas mãos em volta da sua cintura, puxando seu corpo pequeno contra meu peito.

– …Oh, baby, I cherish the... Edward! _Merda_, quando é que você vai aprender que um dia eu vou acabar tendo um infarto de tanto susto? – Bella resmungou, se virando para me encarar com aquele seu típico olhar de gatinha furiosa que não conseguia assustar sequer um filhote de rato.

– Bem baby, acho que isso não seria um problema tão grande assim, certo? Eu já lidei com situações como essa antes e posso te garantir que meu retrospecto é um dos melhores. – Eu provoquei, sabendo que aquilo só a irritaria ainda mais.

– Idiota. – ela retrucou enquanto eu me inclinava para selar nossos lábios e saboreava o gosto de hortelã de seu hálito. – Porque você já acordou? Não fazem nem cinco horas que você chegou em casa. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela divagou enquanto eu descia beijos cálidos ao longo de seus pescoço e clavícula.

– Bem, – Eu comecei a medida em que descia minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, parando somente quando alcancei sua bunda e a puxei contra meu membro já rígido. – Acontece que eu escutei alguém gritando alguma merda sobre meter sua flecha em mim, então achei que você tivesse se referindo ao meu pau. E aí, quer brincar de tiro ao alvo agora? – Sussurrei ao seu ouvido, roçando meu pênis no baixo ventre dela.

– Edward... por mais que eu adore a ideia, não dá... Minha novela... É a última semana. Não posso perder... – Bella meio que se desculpou entre gemidos enquanto eu acariciava agora a parte interna de suas coxas.

– Sério, Sra. Cullen? Trocando seu marido cheio de tesão por um bando de atores ruins com uma dublagem pior ainda?

Ela rolou os olhos, muito mais de prazer do que de deboche pelo o que eu pude perceber. – Nós podemos fazer _isso_ mais tarde.

– Tsc, tsc, estou sendo ignorado com somente seis meses de casados. Isso fere meu ego, sabia?

– Minha novela é importante...

– É mesmo? Mas eu acho que posso mudar sua opinião agora – Sibilei, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha enquanto minhas mão seguiam pra entrada de seu sexo apertado.

Bella grunhiu baixinho – Eu sei que você pode, Edward. – Então, ela agarrou minha mão que tentava explorar sua intimidade, afastou seu corpo do meu e me empurrou contra a ducha quente. – E é por isso mesmo que você vai ficar aqui e eu saio desse chuveiro antes que eu caia em tentação.

E assim, rindo como boba ela ficou na ponta dos pés para deixar um beijo em minha bochecha e sair do box com rapidez. Sua presa acabou fazendo-a tropeçar levemente no piso, tendo que se apoiar na bancada e acabar derrubando o celular como imaginei que aconteceria.

Ela soltou alguns palavrões enquanto se agachava para recuperar o aparelho, empinando sua bunda perfeita em minha direção. – Isso! Pelo menos me deixe com alguma inspiração já que você literalmente me deixou na mão. – Falei, segurando meu pau e começando a rolar o polegar pela glande.

Bella encarou a cena por um momento, mordendo os lábios para em seguida respirar fundo e sair do banheiro resmungando algo como marido, estúpido e provocador na mesma frase.

Rindo, eu soltei meu membro e virei a chave da ducha para o modo verão, afinal de contas, eu não era mais nenhum moleque cheio de tesão, sem contar que a razão de qualquer excitação minha estaria se dirigindo pra sala neste momento. Então, porque perder tempo _batendo__uma_ quando eu poderia me torturar um pouco mais e só deixar as coisas ainda melhores mais tarde?

Masoquista, eu sei.

Acabei saindo rápido do banho, e vesti o primeiro calção que encontrei no meu lado do closet. Todavia, não pude deixar de balançar a cabeça negativamente enquanto encarava a parte do armário que pertencia a Bella.

Podem me chamar de chato, mas se tem uma coisa que não suporto tanto em casa quanto no trabalho, é que eu não consigo ver nem sequer um post-it fora do lugar. Já minha adorada esposa, parecia ser o exato oposto nesse sentido. As roupas dela estavam todas bagunçadas, peças sujas jogadas no fundo do armário e até mesmo algumas caixas de O.B vazias eu consegui ver, espreitando de sua gaveta de lingerie aberta. Rolei olhos e sai de lá o mais rápido possível, antes que minha mania de limpeza me forçasse a arrumar as coisas dela e iniciar uma briga por que eu tinha "_bagunçado_" tudo.

Ao chegar na sala, encontrei Bella com alguns cupcakes nas mãos, algumas anotações provavelmente do trabalho no colo e com os olhos vidrados na tela. O foda de quando se está apaixonado é que nem com os cabelos enrolados em uma toalha, usando um moletom preto puído e uma de minhas camisetas, ela conseguia deixar de ser linda aos meus olhos.

– Eu não sabia que você estava começando outra coleção além daquela de calcinhas sacanas – Eu comentei, indo pro sofá, puxando-a para o meu colo e roubando um dos bolinhos que estavam em suas mãos.

– Coleção, eu? De quê? – Ela perguntou sem nem mesmo desviar suas orbes chocolate da TV.

– Caixas de absorventes internos vazias. Acho que vi umas três no seu lado do armário. Ou será que você está as juntando pra alguma promoção que eu não tô sabendo?

Bella corou e finalmente olhou pra mim. – Eu vou arrumar.

– Você me disse a mesma coisa faz quase uma semana.

– Foi?

– Hmrum.

Ela mordeu o lábio antes de começar a falar rapidamente. –Eu sei que aquilo lá tá uma lixo, amor. Só que você sabia que estaria se casando com uma porca, então nem adianta reclamar agora.

– Eu não sabia que ia me casar com uma porca. – respondi com ar de indignação fingida. – Talvez com uma gatinha, mas nunca com uma porca.

Bella simplesmente bufou. – Sério Edward, essa foi de longe a pior piada da semana. Vai ser difícil você superar esta.

Fingi surpresa e retruquei a medida em que retirava a toalha de seus cachos. – Eu pensei que você gostasse das minhas piadas.

– Gosto sim. – ela rebateu. – Tanto quanto seus esforços sem limites para que eu não preste atenção na minha novela.

Depois disso, ela se afastou de mim e ficou na outra ponta do sofá, voltando a me deixar de lado para ver o desenrolar de uma cena muito mal feita onde duas gêmeas brigavam. No entanto, como eu ainda não estava satisfeito totalmente de provocá-la, suspirei profundamente e comentei. –É, eu devia ter seguido o conselho do Emmett e ter feito um pré-nupcial.

Aquilo causou o efeito desejado e Bella imediatamente voltou a olhar para mim. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Você sabe, aqueles acordos antes do casamento. Eu devia ter colocado como principais clausulas coisas como, não ser acordado depois de um plantão por essas pseudos-hits da Madonna, proibir que você engorde mais de cinco quilos – exceto em caso de gravidez e não ser frustrado por um bando de atores desconhecidos de uma novela mexicana de quinta.

Tive que prender o riso enquanto a via respirar fundo, seus ombros retesando e suas mãozinhas se fechando em punhos. Por conhecê-la há tanto tempo, tinha certeza de que a essa altura ela já estava contanto até cem mentalmente, não querendo dar espaço para as minhas merdas.

Mas, como eu era um filho da mãe sem infância, eu adicionei. – Porra, Bella! _El__Hogar__que __Yo__Robé_ que caralho de nome é esse?

Enfim, consegui despertar a reação que eu esperava, vendo-a cruzar os braços contra o peito numa pose defensiva e me encarar como se estivesse sob sentença de morte. – Só pra começar, Edward, é uma novela venezuelana e não mexicana. Aposto que se eu tivesse um mapa-múndi agora, você como bom caucasiano, iria apontar a Venezuela na África!

Eu não sei como, mas Isabella Cullen deve ser uma das poucas mulheres nascidas em solo americano, sem nenhum descendente de latino que cultua tão fortemente aquela região. Talvez tenha sido a vizinha mexicana que ela tinha quando era criança em Phoenix. Ou então o fato de ter uma colega de dormitório porto-riquenha durante a faculdade, ou talvez quando ela decidiu passar algumas semanas viajando pela América Central assim que terminou a graduação.

E mesmo sabendo disto, resolvi irritá-la um pouco mais e acrescentei a sua suposição – África? Caramba e eu pensando que esse país ficasse na Oceania!

Ignorando completamente o que eu dissera, ela continuou a bradar. –Quando é que você vai deixar de ser esse ianquezinho que só adora baseball e que acha que o feriado mais importante do mund de julho?

– Nah, você sabe que eu prefiro o Natal.

– Sério, onde foi que você aprendeu a ser tão irritante?

Eu sorri, sem nem um pingo de vergonha. – Essa é fácil. Com aquela cantora que você gosta, a tal da Madonna.

Nisso, a mão dela bateu forte pra caralho em minha coxa – Não ouse falar mal da Madonna pra mim. Ela é um mito e diferente de você tem ousadia suficiente para achar erros nesse _American__Life__Style_.

–Olha só quem tá falando do estilo de vida americano. – eu debochei, apenas porque essa mulher ficava linda irritadinha – Uma viciada em coca-cola em McDonalds.

– E qual é o problema de gostar de hamburguer e refrigerante? Tem medo que eu engorde? – ela sibilou, seus olhos se tornando duas fendas enquanto ela me fitava – Porque se for isso, Edward Cullen, você vai nesse instante procurar a porcaria de uma boneca de inflável! – Com isso, ela roubou o bolinho que eu mal tinha mastigado e enfiou todo de uma vez só em sua boca minúscula.

Eu ri, e mesmo me arriscando a levar um tapa daquela tigresa, me aproximei de seu rosto e enchi de sua face de beijos. – Baby, será que nesses três anos juntos você nunca percebeu que eu sempre te provoco porque você fica ainda mais _sexy_ com raiva? – Ela continuou com a pose defensiva, e se eu já não tinha sua atenção antes, agora pareciam que as coisas tinham piorado mais ainda pro meu lado. – E só para que você saiba, eu sei onde fica a Venezuela. Costa norte da América do Sul.

Ela bufou, virando o rosto para longe. – Puff, grande coisa!

– Eu sei mais coisas sobre lá. – murmurei, acariciando levemente sua coxa. – É um país relativamente pequeno, mas um dos maiores produtores de petróleo do mundo. Ah é também é conhecido pelas mulheres bonitas. Acho que última Miss Universo é de lá. Como é mesmo o nome daquela loira que...

– Nem pense em mencionar o nome de qualquer loira perto de mim, Cullen! Já não basta de chamar de gorda e agora... Urgh! Por que você tem que ser tão irritante?

Desde que minha adorada mãe fez a gentileza de mostrar para Bella o meu álbum do colegial, durante uma de nossas visitas à Seattle, eu tinha me fodido. Dentre as fotos, minha atual esposa percebeu que minhas três namoradas naquela época tinham cabelos loiros e desde então,Bella criou uma aversão a qualquer mulher que tinha fios dourados um raio de 500 metros perto de mim. Tudo injustificado por que pra mim apenas existia ela no mundo.

– Isabella, eu estava só brincando. Você não é gorda e sim, uma tremenda de uma gostosa que me deixa louco.

– Sabia que existe uma linha _muito_ tênue entre ser gorda e ser gostosa? – ela inquiriu, no entanto, sequer me deixou responder **–**E que considerando o fato de que você agora só está me bajulando porque quer fazer sexo mais tarde, eu devo sim acreditar que você me considera uma obesa.

(Rolei os olhos, e decidi ignorar o que ela disse, afinal nada disso era verdade (exceto talvez pelo fato de que eu queria sim transar mais tarde.)

– Olha baby, eu te juro que você não esta gorda e que ainda vai demorar muito para que isso aconteça. – respondi, trazendo sua palma e deixando um pequeno beijo por lá. – E quanto as loiras, quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que eu prefiro as morenas?

– Eu não acredito nisso... – ela disse baixinho, fazendo um bico de frustração irresistível.

– Bem, você tem razão, eu não prefiro as morenas, e sim uma única. Nenhuma outra mulher no mundo inteiro se compara a você, baby. Eu te amo e te jurei isso eternamente na frente de nossos pais e de nossos amigos. Você precisa de algo maior e mais dramático que nem essas novelas que você assiste? Quer que eu declare isso em algum painel da Times Square? Quer que eu tatue seu nome na minha bunda?

E com essa idiotice ela finalmente sorriu. – Não, precisa. Eu gosto da sua bunda do jeito que ela é. Branquela, cabeluda e sem desenhos esquisitos. Nada de tatuagens.

– Hey, eu não tenho a bunda cabeluda! – resmunguei, olhando-a com resignação.

– Tem sim.

– Uma porra que tenho!

Ela deu de ombros. – Tem sim que eu já vi.

Com isso, levantei do meu lugar e abaixei minha calça, tentando encontrar as porra dos pêlos que ela tanto dizia. – Aonde você tá vendo essa merda, Bella? Onde porque se tiver mesmo, você vai arrancar essa porcaria agora mesmo.

E então ela cai na gargalhada sem vergonha alguma, enquanto eu permanecia como um idiota com o meu traseiro do lado de fora. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, a risada alta ressoando forte por nosso pequeno apartamento e de repente, eu me senti o cara mais idiota do planeta.

Subi a calça de todo jeito e sentei na ponta extrema do sofá, com raiva de mim mesmo por ser tão estúpido. Eu lavava meu traseiro todo santo dia e o fato de não haver nenhum pentelho no sabonete devia ser indicação o suficiente para saber que o que Bella falava era uma tremenda mentira.

– O que foi? – ela murmurou se aproximando de forma manhosa até se aconchegar ao meu lado e deitar a cabeça no meu ombro. – Ficou com raivinha?

– Eu não tô com raiva, apenas... Indignado.

– Ah é? Não gostou de tomar do seu próprio veneno, docinho?

– Touché, querida. Touché.

Bella rolou os olhos e continuou falando com um ar exasperado – Não sei porque eu acabei apaixonada por alguém tão idiota quanto você. Sem contar que você odeia tudo o que eu mais amo. Novela, músicas que grudam, bagunça.

– Eu escutei que os opostos se atraem, certa vez. – Murmurei, só pra implicar mais um pouco.

– Boboca.

– Minha vida. – E pus fim naquela discussão que nos levaria a lugar nenhum com um beijo que durou somente o tempo de um intervalo comercial. Assim que a chamada da novela começou, Isabella se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque.

Perplexado, eu a fiquei encarando por alguns segundos antes de ela finalmente responder– Só falta esse último bloco amor. Eu vi que ontem no blog, soltaram um spoiler dizendo que o Juan Miguel finalmente vai descobrir que a Gabriela Elena é a grande vilã da trama toda.

– O que diabos é um spoiler? – Eu questionei, arrumando os papéis dela na mesa do centro antes de me deitar no sofá, pousando minha cabeça em seu colo.

– Esquece, Edward. – ela retrucou, me deixando no vácuo outra vez.

Fiquei vendo a porcaria toda a minha frente, vendo um garoto manco e irritante chorando o tempo todo pedindo por sua avózinha. Uma das gêmeas tentava insistentemente fazer com que ele comesse, no entanto, o pirralho continuava repetindo a mesma baboseira.

– _Por favor, Carlitos,_ – voz dublada dizia, enquanto os lábios da atriz se movimentavam numa coordenação completamente diferente – _você precisa ficar forte e saudável para a cirurgia._

– _Eu não quero me operar! Eu quero ir para casa da vovó Solidad!_

– _Carlos Augusto, por favor, é para o seu próprio bem, meu amor._

– _Não quero! Não quero e não quero!_

Com isso, um cara com as feições bastante latinas e com um bigode de um lado mais curto do que o outro entrou no sala e interrogou. – _O que é que está acontecendo por aqui? Qual é o problema do meu filho, __Lara__?_

– _Juan Miguel, o Carlitos não quer se alimentar, eu não sei o que pode acontecer se..._

– Qual é o problema destas novelas, para ficarem repetindo sempre os dois nomes da pessoa? Eu indaguei, olhando de relance para a minha mulher. – Ninguém fica me chamando de Edward Anthony por aí.

– Claro que não, seu bobo. Seu nome é americano demais pra isso. – ela respondeu, sem deixar de prestar atenção.

– Eu acho isso estranho. Sei lá, o mais importante para a pessoa não devia ser o nome e o sobrenome? Tipo, o nome do meio só serve mesmo como uma espécie de enfeite ou algo assim?

Bella suspirou e com toda resto de paciência que tinha disparou. – Edward, será que você poderia por favor calar a boca e parar de divagar sobre essas porcarias? Eu realmente quero eu quero assistir!

E antes que ela acabasse ficando chateada de verdade comigo, preferi ficar de fato calado enquanto assistíamos aquela porcaria na tevê. Permanecemos por mais alguns minutos naquela posição confortável: a mulher da minha vida, com todos os defeitos ridículos e gostos duvidosos permanecia fazendo cafuné em meus cabelos a medida em que eu segurava sua outra mão livre próxima ao meu peito.

Quando eu já estava quase caindo à deriva do sono outra vez, Bella faz um comentário que me deixou sem palavras.

– E qual é o problema com nomes duplos, afinal? Você sabe muito bem que em breve nós teremos que escolher dois nomes para o nosso filho, lembra? Garantido mesmo só o fato de ele ou ela será mais um Cullen.

– Bella... isso quer dizer então que... você está...? – Eu comecei a balbuciar, meu coração inchando sem saber se isso era normal ou se estava finalmente sentindo na pele o que era ter um infarte.

– Não, amor. _Ainda_ não. – Ela me soltou um sorriso triste, e voltou a olhar para a televisão. – Eu fiz um teste há uns dois dias atrás. Negativo, de novo.

– Ah... – sibilei, sentido de novo o amagar daquela notícia. – Por que você não me contou nada, baby?

– Não queria que você ficasse frustrado outra vez. – Bella, tomou uma respiração entrecortada e começou a encarar alguma coisa muito interessante na ponta de suas unhas.

Nós estávamos tentando engravidar desde o início da nossa lua-de-mel, há alguns meses atrás. Ela parou completamente com os anticoncepcionais e até passou a tomar um complexo de vitaminas diariamente, já que sua alimentação não era uma das melhores. No entanto, a natureza havia decidido que ainda não era nossa hora de sermos pais. E o fato de todo mês os resultados sempre serem negativos machucarem minha Bella me deixava me sentindo impotente pra caralho.

– Hey, – falei baixinho, saindo do meu lugar para ficar de joelhos na frente dela. Levei minha mão esquerda até o seu queixo, erguendo-o com a ponta dos meus dedos. – Você sabe que essas coisas podem levar um tempinho.

– Eu sei. – ela suspirou, com o olhar ainda um pouco abatido.

– Meu amor, eu sei que é difícil mas é o melhor por enquanto. Já pensou se tivéssemos que passar por algo pior como um... aborto?

Ela estremeceu visivelmente e disse – Você tem razão.

– Então pare de se preocupar está, bem? – pedi, puxando-a para perto de mim. – Quando menos esperar, você estará me deixando louco, me pedindo para sair de madrugada somente para trazer sorvete de amora com pêra.

Bella assentiu, entretanto continuou – Mas eu quero tanto carregar um pedacinho seu em meu ventre, Edward. Eu mal posso esperar pra ser mãe dos seus filhos. – ela murmurou contra minha pele, criando arrepios e fazendo meu peito estufar de alegria por ter achado essa garota só minha.

– Nós vamos fazer isso, baby. Você será a melhor mãe do mundo. E enquanto isso, nós podemos continuar pratic...

Fui interrompido com os lábios de Bella se movendo furiosamente nos meus, enquanto suas mãos rápidas pegavam o controle remoto e desligavam a TV, antes de partirem avidamente para o cós do calção que eu vestia, me deixando momentaneamente sem ar.

– Bella amor, o que você está fazendo? E a novela?

– Sério, Dr. Cullen? Você tá mais interessado na estória de Lara e Larissa do que em mim? – ele disparou sedutoramente, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a correr a palma da sua mão contra meu membro semi-rígido.

Tomei uma respiração entredentes antes de finalmente dizer. – Não... Eu quero que elas se fodam... Enquanto eu fodo você.

Depois de minhas palavras, Bella gemeu baixinho e voltou a atacar a minha boca de maneira ávida, fazendo com que eu me esquecesse por alguns segundos o meu próprio nome

– Caralho, baby. Se toda vez que eu me referir maternidade eu ganhar isso, eu vou querer a porra de um time de futebol inteiro com você!

Ela gemeu, provocando um frenesi em meu corpo. – Edward...

– Nós vamos fazer crianças tão bonitas que nossas filhas vão ser proibidas de participar de qualquer concurso de Miss do mundo inteiro. – Eu grunhi a medida que Bella mordicava meu pescoço e usava a outra mão livre para me livrar do calção que eu usava.

– Amor, faz um favor pra mim? – Bella pediu toda manhosa, me olhando por debaixo dos cílios longos. Não podendo nem sequer pronunciar uma palavra, devido ao prazer que aquela mulher me proporcionava, apenas meneei a cabeça em acordo enquanto aguardava seu pedido.

– Cala a boca, está bem?

É, esqueci de comentar. Outro grande defeito que não queria uma companheira e acabei tendo que suportar na Bella. Ela era mandona. Demais.

Mas se tinha um momento em que eu fazia questão de aceitar suas ordens, eram nessas horas em que ela encarava a dominatrix. Exatamente como ela fez naquele instante, sentando-se sobre a minha ereção dolorida e rebolando devagar enquanto arrancava a blusa que o usava para expor seus seios redondos para minha boca sedenta.

E tudo o que eu podia fazer antes de ela se inclinar para a frente e me beijar era dizer. – Sim, senhora.

* * *

**Prontinho! Capítulo postado! **

**E aí, o que vocês acharam das mudanças? Boas, ruins, desnecessárias?**

**Tô no aguardo e até domingo que com o próximo capítulo!**

**Beijos **

**Line**


	2. Quando Nunca Se Espera

**Olá pessoas! **

**Demorou mas enfim, o segundo capítulo chegou! Em uma ou duas coisinhas novas, mas a criança mais adorada do Titio Edward continua a mesma: PAULINE BRAC... ops.. CULLEN!**

**Agradecendo de coração a sister mais fofa de todas, Nath Guimarães pela dicas, critícas, conselhos, puxões de orelhas e correção de tudo relativo a essa reedição de NDQVE. Muito obrigada little sistar!**

**Bem, agora vou deixar vocês curtirem!**

* * *

– Por favor, papai! Não deixa ele me pegar!

– Pauline...

– Ele vai me machucar, papai! Vai doer, eu sei! Por favor, por favor, papai! Não deixa, não!

– Paulie, ele não vai te machucar, florzinha. Ele só vai cuidar pra que você não fique dodói.

–Mas ele é um monstro do mal! Vai doer, e eu não quero sentir dor!

Houve um alto suspiro. Não sei se eu, por conta do cansaço ou do homem que parecia ter esgotado todo o estoque de "como convencer uma criança" nos últimos minutos aqui dentro da sala.

Quando decidi ser pediatra, minha motivação não foi simplesmente seguir o legado do meu pai. Eu adorava crianças, de verdade! Podia passar horas ouvindo cada coisinha que saia de suas imaginações férteis, me deleitando com a inocência que era encontrada nelas; eu era o tipo de pessoa que passava horas brincando com algum jogo de tabuleiro e sempre era o primeiro a me disponibilizar para brincar de pique esconde. Essas coisas podiam ser considerado absurdo para um cara de quase meia idade, porém não via problema nenhum nisso.

No entanto, não havia nada que me tirasse mais do sério do que uma criança extremamente mimada e birrenta. Daquelas que não se importam com nada além delas mesmas e que faziam qualquer coisa para ter o que quisessem. Sério, isso me irritava pra cacete.

Principalmente quando essa criança fosse minha própria sobrinha.

Pauline era a mais nova e única menina do clã Cullen. Apesar de ter somente quatro anos, aquela garota tinha uma teimosia de um velho de oitenta. Não havia doces, promessas ou brinquedos que pudessem mudar sua mente quando ela insistia em seja lá o que fosse. No caso de hoje, a menina em questão não queria de forma alguma tomar a vacina imunizadora do surto de meningite que assolava a capital atualmente.

Engraçado é que ninguém ao olhar para aqueles olhinhos azuis, grandes bochechas rosadas e cabelos dourados exatamente como um anjo, podia desconfiar que ela era uma verdadeira pestinha. A garota tinha um geniozinho filho da puta, e às vezes, desconfiava que Pauline tinha sido a primeira experiência de clone humano. Tanto física quanto psicologicamente ela era a cópia exata de sua mãe Rosalie

Minha sobrinha enrolou seus bracinhos em volta do pescoço do meu irmão e choramingou baixinho antes de dizer. – Eu não quero tomar injeção, papai. Meu bracinho vai ficar dodói.

– Paulie, meu amor, você não confia em mim? – Emmett respondeu tentando passar confiança. – Juro para você que só vai ser uma formiguinha.

– Não é não, Paizinho! E eu não quero esse homem chato aqui!

Emmett suspirou, me olhando como quem pedia desculpas. – Florzinha, esse é o Tio Ed. Aqui é o consultório dele, lembra? Você tem vindo aqui desde que era só uma bebezinha.

Ela continuou me encarando, a sobrancelha franzida de indignação. – Eu _sei _quem é esse chato. E eu nunca, nunquinha, gostei dele!

Dentre todos os meus sobrinhos, Pauline foi minha primeira paciente, quando pegou catapora alguns meses depois de completar dois anos. Bella e eu tínhamos acabado de nos mudar de volta para Washington e poucas semanas antes eu tinha participado de um simpósio sobre doenças virais da infância. Mesmo que meu pai fosse A Referência no que se tratava de pediatria, toda a família confiou que eu era a pessoa mais preparada para lidar com a garotinha.

Minha relação de amor e raiva com Pauline começou naquela semana; apesar de ainda ser apenas um bebê, eu nunca tinha lidado com um serzinho tão teimoso. Cada remédio que eu lhe dava, ela cuspia de volta, sempre choramingando a porra do tempo todo. E quando cogitei que para o bem dela, a melhor forma seria ministrar a medicação por via intravenosa, quase fui capado por isso por cada uma das mulheres da família, incluindo minha própria esposa.

A verdade era que por ser tão ansiada, Pauline acabou sendo tratada como uma princesa pelos pais, avôs e tios. Quer dizer, o único tio que era louco por ela era meu cunhado Jasper, porque eu particularmente não suportava todas as manhas dessa menina.

Emmett olhou para mim de forma suplicante, entretanto não podia fazer muita coisa. Da mesma maneira que Paulie não era minha paciente favorita, tinha certeza que eu nem de longe era o médico dos sonhos dela. Isso se é que crianças sonham com pessoas de jaleco branco. E eu duvidava disso.

O pior era que eu já havia perdido uma vacina por conta da teimosia dela; a fórmula não podia de dar ao luxo de ficar muito tempo em temperatura ambiente, ou do contrário perdia o efeito por completo. E mesmo que isso não fosse descontado do meu bolso, eu tinha pena de Emmett que estava prestes a pagar 100 dólares a mais por causa de sua filha.

Respirei fundo e usando a minha voz mais calma, me voltei para ela – Olha só Pauline, se você deixar que eu aplique só essa injeçãozinha aqui, prometo que te dou um pirulito não só um, mais dois pirulitos, ok?

– Não, seu feio! Eu num quero nadinha de você! Paizinho, _pu favô!_

Emmett suspirou e numa rara ocasião resolveu falar duramente com sua única garotinha. – Agora já chega, mocinha! Você não vai me fazer pagar outra vacina! Eu vou segurá-la, Edward. Pode vir!

Com isso, minha sobrinha começou a berrar ainda mais alto, seus gritos ecoando pelas paredes de meu pequeno consultório. Podia apostar que se tivesse mais algum paciente lá fora, estariam todos eles assustados, agarrados as pernas dos seus pais, implorando para darem o fora daqui.

– Emmett, eu não sei se essa é a melhor forma de lidar com isso... – Eu comecei entre a choradeira de Paulie. – Talvez seja melhor que...

– Corta essa merda, Edward! Já são 4h30 e eu tenho que pegar os garotos no treino. Vá em frente e termine logo com isso.

Respirei fundo e me aproximei lentamente da loirinha. Sinceramente, aplicar injeções não era minha função como médico, porém, certas merdas você só faz pelos seus parentes. Meu irmão teve a brilhante ideia de que Pauline ficaria menos assustada se fosse eu quem aplicasse aquela medicação, o que acabou sendo uma puta de uma mentira.

Entre os gritos, levantei um pouco a manga da blusa rosa que ela vestia. O suor brotava das minhas têmporas e eu me concentrei e colocar a agulha no local certo, apesar dos movimentos contantes de seu bracinho, querendo impedir a todo custo o que eu fazia. Mas, apesar de tudo consegui aplicar corretamente a vacina, e a sensação que tinha era que tinha feito o maior home-run da história da medicina ao finalmente conseguir proteger minha sobrinha.

– Pronto, princesa. Acabou. – Eu disse com um sorriso cansado, enquanto acariciava seus cachos dourados.

Ela levantou seu rosto do pescoço de Emmett, olhou pro seu braço e voltou a me encarar. – Nem doeu!

– Eu te disse isso, florzinha. – Meu irmão murmurou exausto, como se tivesse acabado de se derrubado por uma manada de búfalos.

Pauline sorriu brilhantemente, balançando suas perninhas pedindo para ir pro chão. Assim que Emmett fez o que ela queria, minha sobrinha correu até a mesa onde eu trabalhava, pegou dois pirulitos. E quando eu pensei em sorrir para a sagacidade dela, ela bradou:

– Seu chato malvado do mal! Você é o homem mais feio e mais _antilipático_ do mundo inteirinho, Titio Edwood!

Senti meu queixo cair ao mesmo tempo em que meu irmão mais velho tentava segurar uma risada. Entretanto, a graça que ele achou naquilo só durou até sua filha resolver falar de novo

– E eu vou dizer à mamãe que você disse um bocadão de palavrinhas feias, papai! – E assim, ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar a maçaneta da porta e abriu-a, mas não saiu sem antes dizer – Agora vou procurar o vovô e dizer tudinho pra ele!

Se eu não estivesse tão enfadado eu teria rido. A família toda estaria fodida quando essa garota se tornasse uma adolescente.

– Foi mal, cara. – Em se desculpou, jogando-se na cadeira a minha frente. – Paulie pode ser meio _geniosa _para uma menina de quatro anos.

Tirei meu jaleco e esfreguei com força a minha nuca, sentindo a tensão nos músculos do pescoço ao dizer. – Ela fará cinco em poucos meses, Emmett. Pauline precisa de limites. E se ela é tão geniosa assim, parte da culpa também se deve a genética da mãe dela.

Para o meu desgosto, o desgraçado abriu um enorme sorriso – É, mais eu sei como domar minha mulher, prova disso são quatro crianças dentro de casa.

– Quatro filhos não prova de que você sabe domar sua mulher. – retruquei ao começar a arrumar a mesa, colocando alguns documentos e textos científicos que eu precisaria levar pra casa. – Isso só justifica que você e Rose são dois ninfomaníacos desocupados.

Meu irmão riu alto, seguindo em direção a porta. – Você é que tem sorte, mano. Não tem nada pior do que ser interrompido no meio da foda por conta de uma briga entre irmãos.

– É, devo ser mesmo um puta sortudo. – Murmurei um pouco frustrado.

Emmett me encarou por alguns segundos antes de se levantar e colocar sua mão em meu ombro. – Vai por mim,cara. Em breve, você vai ver o quão sortudo era.

Mas, antes que eu pudesse questioná-lo sobre o que havia dito, ele se afastou, indo em direção a porta. – Agora eu preciso ir atrás de minha princesa antes que ela vá nos dedure para o velho. Valeu por mais essa, _Edwood_.

– Sem problemas, Emmett. Até mais

Assim que fechou a porta, eu me afundei pesadamente em minha poltrona. Todos sabiam o quanto esse assunto era delicado para mim, no entanto, vez ou outra algum deles sempre o traziam a tona.

Contemplei por um momento o único porta-retratos em minha mesa, uma foto de Bella e eu juntos no nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento. Tínhamos passado dez dias em Belize, já que quando nos casamos não pudemos ter uma lua-de-mel decente. Na fotografia, nos dois estávamos abraçados, com sorrisos idiotas no rosto enquanto olhávamos um para o outro, tendo o mar do Caribe ao fundo. A imagem capturava com perfeição nossa alegria naquele momento.

Nessas pequenas férias, Bella óbvio, tinha adorado a oportunidade para conhecer mais um país da América Latina. Quanto a mim, estava feliz pelo fato de poder ver minha mulher desfilando por nosso chalé com minúsculos biquínis. Isso é, quando eu a deixava livre tempo o suficiente para ela por de volta os biquínis.

Foram dias maravilhosos, como tivemos tantos outros ao longo dos últimos anos juntos. No entanto, por mais que Bella fosse tudo pra mim, sempre havia aquela sensação de algo faltava entre nós. Algo que nem eu e nem ela conhecíamos e parece que a natureza insistia para que continuássemos sem saber.

Era irônico como eu passava minha vida cuidando dos filhos dos outros e não podia ter os meus próprios. Como eu adorava brincar com meus sobrinhos – e sim, nisso incluo também a mini-Rosalie com seu temperamentozinho filho da puta – no entanto, nunca poderia amar incondicionalmente algo que fosse a mistura genética entre Bella e eu. Parece que nós dois tínhamos sidos fadados a sermos os "titios".

O problema não era falta de prática: Deus sabe que isso definitivamente nunca foi um problema para nós dois. Entretanto, mesmo que transássemos feito coelhos, os resultados eram sempre negativo.

Teoricamente não havia nada de errado com conosco; ambos éramos saudáveis e férteis segundo todos os exames que fizemos. E eles não foram poucos, incluindo nisso os constrangedores espermogramas, onde eu entrava numa sala para "bater uma" e saia de lá com um pote cheio de gozo e tendo que entregá-los para uma enfermeira anciã. Duvido que existisse algo que me deixasse mais envergonhado do que isso.

E para piorar a situação, parece que meus irmãos gostavam de esfregar nossa incapacidade a todo momento, enchendo a família de crianças.

Não me interpretem mal, eu realmente amo todos os meus seis sobrinhos, mas às vezes, eu queria que não fossem tantos. Parece que cada um deles mostrava um pouquinho tudo aquilo que estava perdendo: ensinar a andar de bicicleta, comemorar a primeira estrela dourada no jardim de infância, apartar as brigas... Não era a mesma coisa sendo apenas um tio.

Não era para mim que eles olhavam com adoração, como se eu fosse uma especie de super-herói. Não era para a minha cama que essas crianças corriam em busca de proteção quando havia uma tempestade... Essas coisas eram apenas para seus pais. Algo que acho que nunca chegarei a ser.

Resolvi ignorar esses pensamentos dolorosos e resolvi terminar de arrumar minha maleta. Não gostava de pensar nisso porque acabava me lembrando de que por conta de todo esse sofrimento de não termos filhos, eu quase acabei perdendo a coisa mais importante de minha vida. Minha Bella.

Nunca pensei que a ausência de crianças poderia afetar tanto nossa vida conjugal. Depois de muitos meses tentando e tentando, nossa vida virou uma rotina onde tudo que poderíamos pensar eram técnicas concepcionais, reprodução assistida, fertilização in-vitro e outras merdas relativas a concepção. Houve até uma certa fase onde o sexo, que sempre foi tão espontâneo entre nós, acabou virando algo com hora e dia marcados.

Aos poucos, tudo isso foi minando o nosso matrimônio; nossas conversas só giravam em torno desse assunto, como se não existisse nada além. A bagunça dela já não era tão engraçada, assim como minha mania de organização deixou de ser um defeito charmoso para virar uma implicância sem fim.

Então, brigas sérias foram acontecendo pelos motivos mais banais. E geralmente não acontecia sexo de reconciliação, salvo se Bella estivesse em seus dias férteis. A verdade, é que chegamos ao ridículo ponto de transarmos com raiva um do outro, apenas porque segundo seu ciclo, era o melhor dia daquele mês.

Nós dois estávamos tão obcecados que não percebíamos que a pior coisa seria trazer um bebê naquele ponto de nosso casamento. Nos ignorávamos, sem nos importar com os sentimentos do outro. Estávamos em crise e só pude perceber quando Bella decidiu por fim colocar um basta naquilo. Da forma mais dolorida possível

A verdade é que com um pouco mais de dois anos de casados, cheguei em casa para ver minha mulher de malas prontas, afirmando que estava indo para Forks. Nós discutimos e choramos como loucos naquela noite, mas nada impediu de horas depois vê-la embarcando. Ela tinha desistido do seu emprego como colunista social no _New_ _York_ _Daily_, algo que provava o quanto estávamos afastados; Bella simplesmente odeia qualquer coisa relativa a vida de celebridades. A não ser, é claro, que estivéssemos falando da velha e desgraçada Madonna.

Por fim, depois de seis dias de afastados, eu estava quase enlouquecendo sozinho em nossa casa. O apartamento já não era o mesmo sem as bolinhas com anotações rejeitadas por ela jogadas no canto, ou com a falta da louça suja acumulada na pia e principalmente sem o som de sua voz que o combustível para minha vida.

Sentia-me um fracasso; como homem, companheiro, marido. Eu tinha batalhado tanto por alguém como ela e simplesmente tinha a deixado escapar por conta de algo que nenhum dos dois tinha controle. E assim, depois de uma semana inteira longe da única mulher que eu amei, pedi licença no Presbyterian e partir de volta para o estado onde eu nasci, a fim de reconquistar o meu tudo.

Eu devia estar parecendo uma cópia fiel de um zumbi quando cheguei a porta da pequena casa onde minha mulher tinha passado a infância. Bati freneticamente na porta de madeira, quase como um desesperado que se agarrava ao último fio de esperança. Esperança essa que aumentou absurdamente assim que a morena de olhos inflamados de vermelho apareceu no patamar de entrada.

Nossa reconciliação não foi fácil; ambos estávamos ressentidos e culpávamos a si mesmo a falta de filhos e conseqüentemente, a crise no casamento. Foram horas de conversa a sós e com um terapeuta de casal, em busca de consertar aquilo que tínhamos perdido por causa de nossa obsessão. Tivemos muitas discussões, boas brigas e várias sessões de sexo de reconciliação incríveis. Aos poucos, nosso casamento estava começando a voltar às boas graças.

Certa noite, Bella comentou se não estava na hora de abandonarmos Nova Iorque e voltarmos definitivamente pra Seattle, como sempre planejamos. Apesar de desejar muito isso, foi uma decisão difícil pra caralho para mim. Eu que sempre me orgulhava por ter conquistado um nome em um hospital renomado, acabaria vindo trabalhar do outro lado do país para ser praticamente "apadrinhado" pelo meu pai.

No entanto, nem precisei refletir tanto assim, afinal o que era algumas dezenas a menos em meu salário em troca da felicidade da mulher que eu venero?

Descobri que minha escolha foi mais do que certa.

Por fim, como Alice costumava dizer, nós dois tínhamos sobrevivido à crise dos sete anos de relacionamento. Não sei se essa merda era só coincidência ou realidade, mas o fato era que estávamos juntos e fortes outra vez.

Meus devaneios foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta. Mal tinha percebido que já passado cinco da tarde quando olhei de relance o relógio em meu pulso e balbuciei um "entre" para a pessoa do outro lado.

– Ainda por aqui? – Meu pai questionou enquanto entrava em meu consultório.

– Eu lhe faço a mesma pergunta, pai. Afinal de contas, você não se aposentou oficialmente mês passado? – rebati, erguendo minha sobrancelha.

Ele riu e veio se sentar a minha frente. – Tente passar 24 horas ao lado de sua mãe, para saber como eu me sinto. Juro, a idade está a deixando mais tagarela do que ela já é. Acredita que hoje de manhã ela me acordou apenas para perguntar o que vamos fazer no final de semana?

– Isso parece algo bem típico da mamãe.

Carlisle meneeou a cabeça antes de dizer – Seu velho precisa de um tempo, também. E, modéstia a parte, esse lugar é uma bagunça sem mim.

Mesmo que Carlisle tivesse oficialmente me passado o cargo de pediatra diarista do Swedish Medical Center, ele continuava trabalhando aqui fazendo parte do conselho administrativo do hospital. Ele sempre foi um homem muito ativo, todos nós sabíamos de que ele nunca conseguiria ficar parado depois dos sessenta e ficar somente curtindo os netos.

–Mamãe deve está furiosa com você. Vocês não estavam planejando fazer um cruzeiro ou algo assim? – perguntei, me certificando de desligar o computador do escritório.

–E vamos, em duas semanas. – resmungou, brincando com algum dos carrinhos coloridos que eu tinha em cima da mesa. – Esme só quer se certificar de algumas coisas antes de partimos para o Alaska e rever a maluca da sua tia Carmen.

– Que coisas?

Ele deu de ombros. – Você sabe, provavelmente alguma coisa do voluntariado dela. – e então, ele sorriu amplamente –Soube que você teve um tempo duro com Pauline hoje.

Eu bufei irritado, só de relembrar as birras dela. – Sério, seu filho mais velho é um retardado. Aquela garota me odeia e ele pede justamente para que eu a imunize.

Carlisle riu novamente e completou. – Não seja tão duro com a tadinha, Edward. Ela apenas uma garotinha.

– Ela é muito mimada, isso sim!

–E tem que ser. É a nossa única neta, por enquanto.

–É, tomara que Alice fique grávida o quanto antes de uma menina. – Retruquei de saco cheio, porque ninguém entendia que Pauline poderia se tornar uma verdadeira pestinha se continuasse agindo desse jeito.

–E porque Alice é a incumbida dessa missão? Bella pode muito bem carregar à próxima Cullen.

Senti meus ombros retesarem com esse comentário. – Sério, pai. Se isso era para ser engraçado, não teve a mínima graça. – Rebati incomodado com o comentário.

Carlisle pareceu confuso. – Hey, porque de tanta hostilidade? Eu não quis...

– Você sabe muito, pai que esse lance de ter filhos não é para mim. Já perdi há muito tempo qualquer esperança.

Carlisle me encarou por alguns segundos antes de virar o rosto, como se tivesse enfim compreendido. – Edward, eu não quis dizer desta forma. Eu

–Tudo bem, pai. Foi mal. – respondi, segurando forte a ponte do nariz. – É só que isso me frustra pra caralho. Não vai acontecer pra nós. Bella e eu já tentamos e isso quase nos separou. Então simples, nós desistimos.

Não o escutei se levantando, só de depois de alguns momentos pude sentir o aperto de sua mão em meu ombro. Encarei seu rosto envelhecido por um tempo, seus olhos parecendo estar em conflito enquanto me avaliavam. Por fim, ele respirou fundo e disse.

– Eu não vim aqui por isso. Na verdade, só passei para avisar que Esme quer vocês dois jantem lá em casa hoje. É possível?

– Claro, não é como se tivéssemos muito mais pra fazer. – murmurei, sentindo o sarcasmo escorrer pelas palavras.

– Edward, eu...

– Não tudo bem, pai. Desculpe, eu falo das birras da Pauline e estou agindo exatamente como ela. – expliquei-me levantando finalmente da cadeira. – Não falei com a Bella ainda, mas pode dizer para a mamãe que nós iremos. Aliás, aquelas duas andam tão juntas ultimamente que Renee começou a ficar com ciúmes. Tem ideia do porque disso?

Rápido demais, ele respondeu – Nenhuma. Nos vemos às sete?

–Tudo bem. Até mais, pai.

Tirei o estetoscópio do pescoço e sai da minha sala indo em direção ao estacionamento. Cumprimentei alguns outros colegas de trabalho em meu caminho, só chegando finalmente ao meu Volvo uns 10 minutos depois. O céu estava nublado como sempre e uma fina garoa caia sobre a cidade. Mesmo assim, não demorei muito até chegarmos ao bairro onde morávamos, no subúrbio de Seattle, mais ainda próximo a baía. Essa era mais uma entre tantas vantagens de ter voltado a morar aqui; por mais que a cidade fosse relativamente grande, nunca mais precisava enfrentar quilômetros de engarrafamento, ainda que fosse horário de pico.

Ao chegar a porta da nossa casa, vi que Bella já tinha estacionado seu veículo do lado de fora e (como sempre) muito afastado do meio fio da calçada. Rolei os olhos, ainda sem entender como é que aquela mulher tinha conseguido retirar sua carteira de habilitação.

Sério, nunca admitiria pessoalmente isso para ela, mas Isabella Cullen era uma motorista ruim pra cacete. Depois que ela arranhou pela terceira vez a pintura do meu carro ao tentar estacionar na garagem anexa a nossa casa, nós tínhamos chegado a um acordo onde somente eu poderia colocar seu Honda na outra vaga. O pior é que ela sequer tentou discutir; simplesmente deu de ombros e me entregou suas chaves, dizendo que eu era o melhor marido do mundo.

Já que sairíamos em poucas horas, não me importei em guardar o carro de Bella naquele exato instante. E eu duvidava que qualquer ladrão quisesse roubar um carro tão riscado e acabado quanto o dela.

Uma casa espaçosa e com quintal, dois carros – apesar que somente um deles estivesse na garagem... A única coisa que faltavam eram os dois filhos e meio, para vivermos o tão sonhado sonho americano.

A verdade é que ao escolhermos essa casa, nós tínhamos sim o intuito de enche-las de crianças. Depois que nos mudamos, Bella e eu conversamos bastante e decidimos entrar no processo de adoção. Chegamos até mesmo preencher alguma papelada para isso, porém após a primeira visita que fizemos a um orfanato nos arredores de Tacoma, tudo mudou.

Lá encontramos por volta de vinte e cinco crianças, umas ainda bebê e outras que já tinham um pouco mais do que três anos. Todas tão diferentes e com o mesmo laço em comum: o abandono. Elas eram adoráveis, lindas e carentes de algo que nós dois estávamos dispostos a oferecer, o amor por um filho.

No entanto, assim que saímos de lá, eu me surpreendi ao ver que Bella estava chorando.

– _O que foi, meu amor. – eu lhe perguntei, surpreso pela reação dela._

– _Desculpa, Edward. – ela retrucou, ao esconder seu rosto no vão do meus pescoço. – Mas eu não consigo fazer isso._

_Abracei-a mais apertado ao mesmo tempo em que lhe perguntava– Fazer o quê, Bella? O qual é o problema._

– _Acho que não tenho emocional para isso. Esse é apenas a primeira visita e eu já estou surtando porque não posso levar todas elas para casa._

– _Eu sei, baby. Me sinto desse jeito também._

_Então, ela se afastou minimamente e eu pude ver o misto de dor e determinação em seu olhar. – Não posso fazer isso, Edward. Eles são seres humanos, e eu me senti como se estivesse escolhendo um novo cachorrinho em um abrigo para animais. Me desculpa, Edward, mas eu não consigo!_

Nós ainda estávamos da lista de adoção do Estado, entretanto, nenhuma das crianças encaminhadas até nós até agora parecia despertar aquela impressão de que era nossa, que apenas com um único olhar. Pela experiência que os outros pais adotivos nos contavam, era quase que mágico quando nós encontrávamos _A Criança_. E por mais que eu desejasse com todas as forças para que isso ocorresse o quanto antes, nós estávamos sem sorte até agora.

Da garagem, parti direto para a cozinha onde meu sorriso se ampliou assim que abri a porta, ao ouvir alguma música da Björk sendo acompanhada da voz estridente de minha mulher. Hoje, essa besteira tinha um significava muito mais para mim. Poder chegar na sala e escutar seu canto desafinado vindo do andar de cima, enquanto ela mantinha o laptop dela ligado no canto e um monte de post-its espalhados por todos os móveis era meu paraíso pessoal.

Subi as escadas com pressa, somente para poder vê-la o quanto antes e matar de vez esse sentimento de falta que ficava sempre em meu peito enquanto estávamos afastados. Ao chegar à porta do quarto, a vi cantarolando, vestida apenas com uma short curto e minha velha camiseta do Pearl Jam erguida na altura dos seios, enquanto ela admirava seu corpo no espelho.

–O que? Emagreceu ou engordou dessa vez? – Questionei brincalhão, caminhando rápido em sua direção para laçar sua cintura e aspirar o cheiro de seus cabelos.

Bella pareceu levemente assustada e se desvencilhou rapidamente do meu abraço. – Nem uma coisa nem outra, seu idiota. E a propósito, oi. – ela completou selando nossos lábios em um beijo rápido, uma, duas e uma terceira vez. – Como foi seu dia?

– Nada muito ruim... Só passei o dia inteiro cuidando de crianças resfriadas, pais mais dramáticos do que os vilões de suas novelas e pra completar tive que aturar a pirraça de minha própria sobrinha. Normal pra caralho, eu acho.

Escutei sua risada vinda do fundo do armário. – Amor, Pauline é só uma garotinha. E ela é um doce, o problema é que você não sabe lidar com ela.

– Eu não sei lidar com uma criança? – resmunguei irritado, tirando a camisa que vestia e jogando-a no chão. – Cara, eu sou pediatra há quase dez anos e por isso que estou dizendo que aquela pestinha não é normal. Ela deve ter alguma coisa maligna como aquela pirralha do Exorcista.

– Edward! Como você pode dizer isso da sua própria sobrinha?!

Eu bufei resignado. – Tá, eu só estava brincando. Mas a Pauline é demais, Bella. Quando ela tiver 14 anos e ninguém mais conseguir controlá-la não digam que não avisei.

Ela saiu do closet rolando os olhos, carregando nas mãos uma calça e uma camisa limpa para mim. – Edward para alguém de 34 anos você pode ser muito mais infantil do que ela.

– Pode até ser, mas você sabe que eu tenho razão.

– Sabe o que eu acho o que significa essa sua implicância toda sua?

– O quê?

Minha mulher abriu um amplo sorriso antes de responder. – Ciumes por não ser o titio favorito dela.

– Ah, tá. Com certeza, tudo o que eu mais queria era que Paulie vivesse me atazanando aqui em casa, como ela faz com os avos dela!

– Por falar nos avos dela, sua mãe ligou e...

Rolei os olhos. – Já sei, pediu para que fossemos jantar por lá.

– Bem, então é melhor você ir se arrumar logo. – ela murmurou e sorriu ao alisar minha bochecha. – Afinal, daqui que você consiga terminar de fazer a barba, nós só vamos chegar a tempo para a sobremesa.

– Tem certeza de que quer ir? – inquiri, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Nós podíamos fazer coisas bem mais interessantes por aqui...

–Proposta tentadora... – ela murmurou, inclinando levemente seu pescoço para que eu o beijasse. – Mas não podemos fazer isso com a Esme.

– Eu posso ligar dizendo que você está doente. – sugeri, puxando seu corpo de encontro ao meu ao mesmo tempo em que ela erguia sua mão para agarrar minha nuca.

– Ela iria se preocupar, eu não quero fazer isso com ela.

– Porque ela iria ficar preocupada? Ela sabe que o filho dela é médico.

Bella retirou as mãos de meu pescoço e desceu-as até alcançar meu peito, onde me afastou devagar. – Não Edward, nós iremos sim. – e com um meio sorriso, completou – Quando chegarmos em casa nós podemos continuar com isso.

– Tem certeza, baby? Podemos...

– Edward? Não! Deus, e você ainda ousa dizer que não sabe de quem a Pauline puxou toda teimosia! – Ela disse exasperada, se soltando do meu abraço.  
– Não é teimosia, sou apenas um cara de objetivos fixos. – me defendi, soltando o cinto e colocando-o em cima da cama. – Tem certeza de que não quer vir tomar banho comigo?

Bella sequer respondeu, e simplesmente colocou as mãos no quadril ao mesmo tempo que franzia a sobrancelha. Apesar dessa pose ser sexy pra cacete, eu meio que temia quando ela fazia isso. Portanto, resolvi me dar por derrotado e seguir direto para o banheiro, um tanto que frustrado por não poder nem sequer um _aliviozinho _antes de passar duas horas bancando o filho perfeito para a mamãe.

Quando estava prestes a entrar na suíte, Bella me chamou. – Ei, garotão!

Imediatamente, senti o sorriso crescer no meu rosto – O que? Mudou de ideia?

Ela somente apontou com seu queixo a minha camisa amontoada de todo jeito em cima do carpete. Eu ri e voltei até lá para pegar e colocá-la no cesto.

– Sabe como é, a gente acaba pegando alguns maus-hábitos dos outros. – Me justifiquei com um sorriso amarelo e logo em seguida ela deu um tapa na minha bunda e falou.

– Vai tomar banho Edward, ou então nós vamos chegar atrasados.

– Ok, patroa.

– Urgh! Não me chame desse apelido idiota!

– Tudo bem, chefinha.

Ela deu as costas e saiu furiosa do quarto, retrucando alguma merda que ela sempre dizia quando estava frustrada.

Um dia eu ainda escutaria essa porra direito.

[...]

Depois que sai do banheiro, barbeado e arrumado, desci as escadas já pronto para sairmos de casa. Mas ao chegar à sala, encontrei Bella ao lado do telefone, chorando compulsivamente.

Preocupado, me aproximei o mais rápido possível, minha mente criando diversos cenários cada um pior que o outro. – Bella, baby o que foi? Quem ligou? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela enxugou as lágrimas, fungou alto e finalmente falou. – Lembra daquele cara da _Time_, James Hill?

– O filho da puta que ficou babando nos seus peitos durante o jantar que tivemos na semana passada?

Apesar de ela estar enxugando o canto dos olhos, eu percebi o ar de exasperação com minha pergunta. – Ele não estava fazendo isso, Edward.  
– Eu lembro muito bem a direção dos olhos deles, baby. – resmunguei contrariado. – Mas o que é que tem o desgraçado?

– Ele acabou de ligar. – ela disse, com um enorme sorriso dividindo o seu rosto em forma de coração. – Disse que decidiram publicar minha matéria sobre o Império do Narcotráfico na Colômbia. Provavelmente na próxima edição. Eu consegui, Edward!

Não pude deixar de sorrir orgulhoso para minha garota. O cara podia ser um retardado, mas sabia reconhecer o talento de uma verdadeira jornalista. Bella vivia escrevendo matérias como freelance, mas até então nunca tinha conseguido algo próprio de grande circulação nacional. Já estava mais do que na hora desses filhos da puta reconhecerem o talento dela.

– Parabéns, baby! – disse com sorriso brotando facilmente em meu rosto. – Eu estou extremamente orgulhoso de você!

– Você sabe mais do que ninguém Edward o quando eu sempre quis isso. – Ela disse, fungando alto. – Todas aquelas malditas horas na faculdade, pós-graduação, pesquisar sobre a vida de riquinhos fúteis em Nova Iorque... Eu nunca, nunquinha mesmo pensei que poderia chegar até aqui, sabe?

– Shhh, baby. – sibilei, puxando-a para um abraço enquanto ela fungava ruidosamente. – Você devia está feliz, não chorar desse jeito!  
– Eu sei, mas eu to tão, tão alegre que não consigo!

Bella sempre foi muito emotiva, no entanto, há alguns dias parece que os canais lacrimais dela tiveram alguma espécie de distúrbio e tudo poderia se transformar numa torrente de lágrimas. Certa noite cheguei em casa, só para encontrá-la de frente ao computador, chorando só porque tinha visto no Youtube um vídeo de um pinguim recebendo cócegas. A porcaria não tinha nada demais: só uma ave esquisita que fazia um barulho engraçado quando era acariciada na barriga. Mas isso foi o suficiente para fazer com que minha mulher visse aquela cena umas quinhentas vezes na mesma noite, dizendo que aquela era a coisa mais fofa que ela já tinha visto no mundo.

Talvez fosse a hora de convencer Bella a fazer uma consulta com sua ginecologista pelo bem da minha sanidade mental. Eu não sei até quanto eu poderia suportar mais essa TPM prolongada. Mesmo um marido legal como eu tinha limites.

– Nós devíamos comemorar, não ficar chorando aqui. – disse ao passar meus polegares abaixo dos seus olhos – Quer que eu cancele com meus pais? Nós podíamos sair ou ficar só aqui em casa.

– Não, vamos. Eu preciso contar isso pra Esme.

Franzi meu cenho e inquiri curioso. – Ok, o que diabos está acontecendo entre você e minha mãe?

Bella riu, secando as últimas lágrimas que tinham descido por sua face. – Nada, Edward. Não precisa ficar com ciuminho.

– Não estou com ciúmes. Só acho tudo isso _muito _estranho.

– Você está reclamando de boca cheia. – ela se defendeu. – Já imaginou se eu vivesse em pé de guerra com a Esme?

– Sei lá... Ela é sua sogra, então o mais _normal_ era que eu chegasse em casa e te escutar falando mal dela.

Bella suspirou pesadamente e pegou sua bolsa para logo em seguida puxar minha mão, nos arrastando em direção a garagem – Deixa de falar besteira seu bobo e vamos logo porque eu não quero chegar tarde.

Revirei os olhos e segui atrás dela. – Tá, eu sei que você deve estar ansiosa para contar a novidade para a _sogrinha_.

Meus pais não viviam muito longe da nossa casa. Com menos de dez minutos dirigindo, nós finalmente chegamos a mansão onde eu tinha crescido. Apesar da fachada e do jardim serem os mesmos, minha mãe adorava mudar a decoração interna todos os anos. Esme sempre adorara decoração e era por isso que hoje em dia, meu antigo lar tinha um contraste muito bacana entre o novo e o moderno.

Assim que chegamos, Carlisle já nos esperava na sala vendo mais um episódio do Animal Planet. Sério, eu as vezes me perguntava se ele na verdade não sonhava em ser veterinário. Desde que eu me entendia por gente, meu pai via aquela porcaria, sem nunca ter perdido um episódio sequer. Ele mal nos cumprimentou quando entramos na sala, somente para não ter que desviar os olhos da cena muito sanguinária de um ataque de tubarão que passava no televisor.

Ao meu lado, escutei o som de um engasgo e quando virei o rosto na direção da minha mulher, Bella estava literalmente verde.

– Bella, você está bem?! – perguntei preocupado ao mesmo tempo em que assistia ela levar sua mão esquerda até a boca.

– Com licença. – ela pediu, e saiu apressada em direção ao banheiro no fundo do corredor.

Meu pai ao perceber finalmente o que se passava, levantou-se. – Droga. Desculpe, meu filho, eu não sabia que Bella era sensível.

– Geralmente ela não é.– retruquei intrigado. – Só me dê um minuto que eu vou vê-la.

Ele assentiu e no mesmo instante refiz o caminho que Bella tinha feito. Bati na porta levemente antes de verificar se a mesma estava trancada, o que não era o caso. – Bella, meu amor, eu vou entrar está bem? Ela não protestou e compreendi isso com um assentimento de sua parte. Abri a porta devagar e a encontrei sentada sobre o vaso, respirando profundamente.

– Você está bem? – perguntei assim que me agachei a sua frente.

– Sim. Eu tô bem melhor. – ela retrucou enquanto respirava profundamente. – Só foi todo aquele sangue, eu acho.

Eu ri, colocando uma mecha que escapara do seu rabo-de-cavalo atrás da orelha. – Vomitou?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não tinha nada pra colocar para fora, Edward. Acho que foi por causa da violência do ataque, talvez.

– Violência do ataque? Para uma garota que vê UFC, você está muito molenga.

– Eu não vejo UFC. – ela retrucou no mesmo instante. – Eu só faço companhia para o besta do meu marido, porque ele adora essas porcarias.

– E é por isso que ele ama você. – respondi colocando um leve beijo em sua testa.

Ajudei-a a levantar e quando estava se encaminhando para a pia, minha mãe apareceu no patamar, com a expressão mais preocupada do mundo gravada em sua face.

– Bella, querida, você está bem?

O rosto de minha esposa ficou vermelho intenso antes de ela responder baixinho. – Estou sim, Esme. Foi só um susto.

Ainda com o rosto franzido de preocupação, minha mãe acrescentou. – Precisa de alguma coisa? Algum remédio, um copo de água, um pouco de ar fresco?  
Em resposta Bella apenas sorriu timidamente. – Obrigada, Esme, mas não precisa.

Minha mãe sorriu para ela, como se fosse normal alguma de suas noras passar mal dentro de sua casa. – Então eu só vou adiar o jantar por uns minutinhos, apenas para que você se recupere está bem?

Por incrível que pareça, Bella conseguiu ficar ainda mais corada do que o normal quando timidamente, ela retrucou de volta. – Na verdade, Esme, é que eu estou morrendo de fome.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, minha mãe sorriu amplamente. – Então vamos todos comer!

Esme deu as costas e voltou para a cozinha, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Intrigado, observei enquanto Bella jogava um pouco de água fria no rosto. Sem poder conter a preocupação não pude deixar em inquirir. – Você quer mesmo comer agora?

Ela deu de ombros. – Claro que sim! Você não esta sentindo esse cheiro delicioso que vem da cozinha?

– Tem certeza?

Ela assentiu, pegando minha mão e arrastando para fora do banheiro. – Absoluta.

– Sério, você deve tá com alguma coisa aí na barriga. Como uma solitária, por exemplo.

Pensei que ela fosse me dar um tapa ou no mínimo rolar os olhos, mas para minha surpresa ela apenas sorriu, entrelaçando com mais firmeza as nossas mãos já unidas. E isso só me empertigou ainda mais, afinal eu tinha me casado com uma mulher estranha, mas parecia que ultimamente, minha Bella estava estranha _demais_.

O episódio anterior foi logo esquecido assim que chegamos a sala de jantar e começamos a nossa refeição. Durante o jantar, a conversa fluiu com facilidade entre os quatro presentes ali na mesa. Bella anunciou sua publicação na Times, meu pai e eu trocamos algumas ideias sobre as novidades do mundo científico da pediatria e minha mãe ralhou com a insistência de meu pai continuar trabalhando no hospital.

No fim, Bella logo após dar a última garfada de seu prato, elogiou.– O risoto estava uma delícia, Esme.

Meu pai que reabastecia nossas taças com vinho, enfatizou as palavras de minha mulher. – Bella tem razão, querida. O jantar todo estava perfeito.  
Minha mãe sorriu orgulhosa. Ela tentava disfarçar, mas todos sabiam o quanto ela gostava de ser admirada por seus dotes culinários.

– Obrigada, queridos. Eu fiz torta de amora pra sobremesa. Alguém aceita uma fatia?

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o estômago de Bella rosnou alto, fazendo-a corar. – Eu acho que vou querer _bem mais que uma _fatia, Esme.  
–Algo me disse que você estaria _muito _afim de torta de amora, meu bem. – Minha mãe falou com um sorriso complacente.

– Que tipo de regime é esse, Bella? – perguntei sorrindo de canto. – Não bebe vinho, mas pode se acabar comendo uma bomba calórica como torta?

Bella tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, porém meu pai foi quem acabou a defendendo. – Edward, filho, eu pensei que depois de tanto tempo de casados você já tinha aprendido a nunca questionar uma mulher e suas dietas.

Voltei minha atenção para a minha mulher, esperando encontrar uma carranca feia em seu rosto, entretanto fiquei surpreso ao notar o pequeno sorriso que ela carregava ao olhar para meu pai. – Porque vocês não vão para a sala e eu levo a sobremesa? – Esme sugeriu gentilmente, pegando algumas travessas.  
– Podem ir meninos. Eu fico para te ajudar, Esme. – Bella pediu, já se levantando para arrumar os pratos próximo a nós dois.

– Não, querida! Vá para a sala . Eu posso arrumar tudo sozinha.

– Eu faço questão, Esme.

– Nada disso, querida. – Esme enfatizou, tocando levemente no ombro de Bella. – Vá para a sala você também, mas nada de tubarões famintos por hoje.  
– Sério Esme, eu prefiro ajudar.

– Não se preocupe com isso, meu bem. – Mas, Esme eu...

– Bella, se acostume. Você precisa muito paparicada pelos próximos seis meses.

Então, tudo pareceu acontecer ao mesmo tempo; Meu pai começou a tossir expelindo o pouco do líquido bordô que tinha na boca, Bella deixou cair no chão algum dos pratos de louça chinesa que tinha sido presente de casamento dos meus pais e Esme levou as mãos aos lábios, aparentemente chocada pelo o que tinha acabado de dizer.

Eu? Minha mente ficou em branco.

O que levaria minha mulher a ser tratada de forma diferente por minha mãe pelas próximas vinte e seis semanas? Esme sempre tratou a todos de forma justa, nunca foi muito de mimar pessoas, exceto seus netos ou quando alguma mulher da família ficava...  
De repente, tudo veio como em um filme.

_"– Vai por mim, cara. Em breve, você vai ver o quão sortudo era."_

_"– Bella pode muito bem carregar à próxima Cullen."_

_"– É só um enjoo, Edward. Devem ter sido os malditos rolinhos primavera que eu comi ontem à noite."_

_" – Pode trazer alguns macarons daquela delicatessen pra mim?"_

Bella admirando seu corpo na frente do espelho. Deixando de subir as escadas correndo, sempre segurando no corrimão. As crises inexplicáveis de choro. A vontade repentina de vomitar. Não bebendo vinho durante o jantar...

Será que tudo significa que minha mulher está.

– Porque eu sempre sou a última a saber? – A voz de Alice explodiu lá da sala, o clique de seus saltos ecoando pelo ladrilho. – Até o Emmett já sabe! Será que ninguém nunca ia me contar que minha cunhada finalmente vai ter um bebê? Por acaso eu deixei de ser da família ou... Ah, merda!  
As divagações de minha irmã pararam exatamente quando ela entrou na sala, soltando a mão de seu filho mais velho Taylor para cobrir seus lábios, exatamente como minha mãe tinha feito momentos antes.

– Baby... – Eu balbuciei ainda meio incoerente. – _Você está grávida_?

Bella assentiu levemente, seu lábio inferior tremendo. – Dez semanas. Eu ia te contar no próximo sábado, como presente de aniversário de casamento.  
Finalmente, depois de quase quatro anos cheios de tanto sofrimento, nós tínhamos conseguido. Enfim, eu iria poder ver a barriga de Bella crescer, carregando o resultado do que um sentia pelo outro.

O nascimento, os choros fora de hora durante a madrugada, os primeiros passos, as primeiras palavras, o primeiro dia no jardim de infância, o primeiras travessuras... Porra, agora tínhamos deixado de ser meros expectadores dessa felicidade ao ver nossa família e amigos criando frutos.  
Tinha chegado nossa hora. Agora, nós dois seriamos pais.

– Edward? – Meu pai perguntou, indo até Alice e tirando o pequeno Shade do seu colo. – Você está bem?

– Eu? EU TÔ BEM PRA CARALHO! PUTA QUE PARIU, BELLA, EU VOU SER PAI! – gritei o mais alto que pude, sorrindo ao ponto de doer ao me levantar e varrer minha mulher em meus braços, ignorando os cacos de louça que estavam no chão.

Sem me importar com nada nem com ninguém que estivesse ao nosso redor, eu segurei seu rosto corado com minhas mãos e colei nossas bocas em um beijo profundo, daqueles que só nos dávamos direito a compartilhar quando estávamos a sós.

Ficamos tão concentrados naquele ato que quase não escutamos a pergunta que o Taylor fez para Alice.

_Quase._

– Mamãe, o que é caralho?

[...]

Não demoramos muito mais na casa dos meus pais depois que eu descobri que seria pai. Não sei se foi pelo fato de minha mãe estar ressentida consigo mesma, pedindo desculpas a Bella a todo o momento. Se foi por que, de repente, minha esposa parecia ainda mais gostosa pra mim e eu estava louco de tesão por ela ou se a verdadeira razão seria o olhar maligno de minha irmã Alice, que me encarava com ira sempre que Shade, de apenas 20 meses dizia em alto e bom som a nova palavra aprendida: _calalio_.

O fato foi que assim que minha mulher deu a última garfada na sobremesa, eu a arrastei de volta para o Honda, sem sequer nos despedirmos direito do resto de minha família. Percebi que Bella estava meio que tensa assim que entrou no carro, no entanto, nem procurei saber o motivo disto antes de puxá-la em minha direção para roubar outro beijo que tirou o nosso fôlego.

O caminho até a nossa casa foi uma verdadeira tortura; tudo o que mais queria era pisar fundo no acelerador e chegarmos o quanto antes, entretanto, tinha que manter em mente que agora eu estava conduzindo as duas pessoas mais importantes de minha vida. Meu senso protetor falou mais alto e por mais que estivesse louco para atacar a Bella, tentei ser o mais responsável possível enquanto dirigia.

Por fim, assim que chegamos em casa (e dessa vez, colocando o carro dela de todo jeito dentro da garagem) a primeira coisa que fiz foi arrancar a roupa de minha mulher, deixando um rastro de casacos, camisas, jeans e roupas íntimas que parava na porta do quarto. Eu até que tentei ser um pouco mais cuidadoso, já que ela tinha em seu ventre a carga mais preciosa do mundo para mim, mas seus gemidos roucos e o aperto intenso de suas mãos em minha bunda fizeram com que eu jogasse o cuidado ao vento.

E no mais, eu não sei até quando eu poderia _foder_ minha mulher, uma vez que em poucos meses, haveria uma bola de basquete entre nós dois em nossa cama

Agora, estávamos ambos ainda nus, suados e exaustos, mas nem um dos dois tinha vontade de nos desvencilhar daquele abraço estranho que nos encontrávamos. Meus braços circundavam o quadril dela e minha cabeça pousava em sua barriga, a qual enfim, percebi que estava um pouco maior e mais retesada do que o normal. Meu lado profissional, aquele que acompanhou várias mulheres grávidas durante seu período de estagiário nos primeiros anos de carreira, se considerava um idiota por não ter percebido tudo isso antes.

Mas eu estava feliz pra caralho para ficar com raiva desses detalhes .

Bella que mantinha-se acariciando meu cabelo, arrastando suas unhas levemente na minha nuca do nada quebrou o silêncio – Edward?

– Hmm?

– Jura que você não está com raiva por ter sido o último a descobrir?

– Baby, eu pareço alguém com raiva? Sério, eu acho que nem se a Terceira Guerra Mundial começasse hoje, nada arruinaria isso. – eu falei, arrastando minha mão por seu abdômen para logo em seguida deixar um beijo na altura do seu umbigo.

– Mas o que eu fiz foi injusto. Tipo, todo mundo já sabia que nos teríamos um bebê menos você, o próprio pai.

– Você queria me fazer uma surpresa, baby.

– Mesmo assim... Devia ter te falado primeiro.

Dei de ombros e voltei a acariciar lentamente a extensão de sua barriga. – Bella, eu nem acreditava mais que poderia ser pai algum dia. Como eu poderia ficar chateado por você está carregando um milagre? _Nosso_ pequeno milagre.

O sorriso que ela me lançou em resposta foi doce – Obrigada, Edward. Essa compreensão toda só mostra o quanto você vai ser um pai perfeito pro nosso bebê.

Eu tive que fungar para segurar as lágrimas naquele momento. Acho que aos poucos a ficha de que eu realmente teria uma criança em meu colo em poucos meses estava começando a cair.

– Sabe, A mamãe pensou que você ia pirar por eu não ter te contado antes. – Bella sibilou, enquanto fazia um cafuné no meu cabelo bagunçado.

– Renee e Charlie também já sabem?

Ela meneou a cabeça levemente, mordendo seu lábio inferior. – Na verdade, ela até veio aqui na semana passada para minha primeira ultrassonografia. Foi hilário ela entrando no hospital com uma jaqueta horrorosa e um óculos de sol enorme no rosto, só para que você não a reconhecesse.

– Peraí, você já fez até um ultra? Lá no hospital onde _eu_ trabalho? Porra, como diabos eu não fiquei sabendo disso?!

– Vantagens de ser nora do ex diretor-chefe do hospital. – Ela disse, se inclinando um pouco seu corpo em direção ao criado-mudo.

Ela ligou o abajur e retirou um pequeno papel preto e branco dali – Aqui, essa é o oficialmente a primeira foto de seu filho, Dr. Cullen. Ela me passou a imagem e eu pude admirar aquele ser minúsculo, que se eu não tivesse passado alguns anos dentro de uma faculdade de medicina, não conseguiria nem distinguir a cabeça dos pés.

Senti finalmente as lágrimas vindo aos meus olhos, como se aquilo fosse a prova concreta que eu precisava para crer que por fim, nossa família iria aumentar. – Ela é linda, Bella. – Eu conclui, passando a mão pelo meu rosto já molhado.

– _Ela_? Amor, não sou médica, mas até eu sei que não dá pra distinguir nada ainda. Vamos ter que esperar mais um pouquinho.

Balancei a cabeça, e falei confiante. – Eu sei que é uma menina, baby. A garotinha do papai!

– Edward, sinceramente? Nós passamos quatro anos para conseguirmos isso. Eu não me importo com o que seja, contanto que seja saudável pra mim está mais que perfeito.

Rolei meus olhos e a puxei de volta para mim. – Eu também, não me importo. Mas eu _sei_ que é uma menina.

– Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

Dei de ombros. – Instinto paterno, eu acho. –

Bella estava prestes a falar alguma coisas, mas a impedi colocando meus dedos sobre seus lábios. – Além do mais, já está mais do que na hora de alguém derrubar o posto de rainha da família de Pauline.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Edward! – ela falou exasperada – É essa sua mentalidade de pai ao se trocar com uma menina que sequer está na pré-escola ainda?

– Mas eu tô falando sério, Bella. Mal posso esperar pra ver a cara daquela pestinha quando descobri que ela não será mais a única neta.

– Caramba, não sei por que eu quis tanto uma criança, já que aparentemente eu convivo com uma!

Eu devia estar enganado quando afirmei que nada me excitava mais do que minha mulher grávida. Eu tinha que mencionar que Bella grávida e puta da vida era melhor do que qualquer afrodisíaco já inventado pela humanidade. Rolei nossos corpos para que eu pudesse pairar sobre ela e atacar seu pescoço com meus lábios e dentes.

– Edward.,. – ela meio que gemeu meu nome, provocando uma reação automática no companheiro entre minhas pernas. Qualquer discussão sobre o sexo do nosso bebê ou sobre a minha verdadeira idade mental foi esquecida assim que ela cruzou seus braços sobre meu corpo, fincando suas unhas curtas nas minhas costas.

– Baby, em duas semanas você vai entrar no segundo trimestre, certo? – Eu perguntei, descendo beijos até atingir o topo de seus seios.

– Sim... isso mesmo. – Ela meio que grunhiu baixo.

Segundo semestre, conhecido pela loucura dos hormônios onde tudo em que as mulheres grávidas conseguiam pensar era sexo e mais sexo... Eu era um tremendo de um sortudo mesmo!

– Então... – Eu sibilei, mordiscando seu mamilo enrijecido para depois soprar meu hálito levemente sobre ele. – Isso significa que nós temos até novembro para aproveitar, antes que Lizzie chegue até aqui.

– _Lizzie_? Edward, eu não sei se é uma...

Interrompi suas palavras com meus lábios urgentes e nada mais foi discutido depois disso.

Mas que amanhã, que Titio Edwood faria _questão_ de ligar para a adorada sobrinha Pauline, ah ele faria!

* * *

**Bem, como algumas de vocês já sabem, essa fic é absolutamente drama free. No entanto, não existe um enredo certo, apenas cenas que possam acontecer entre Bella, Edward e os Cullen. Por isso não se assustem quando houver pulos no tempo ou voltas ao passado, tá bem? **

**Para quem já leu a versão antiga, vou avisando irão existir capítulos novos (acho que mais dois, além daqueles que já postei antes), mas nada fixo por enquanto: assim que puder, vou atualizando as coisas por aqui também.**

**Ah, já viram que eu tenho coisas nova? Uma shortfic de um Edward meio que valentão e uma enfermeirazinha chamada Isabella. O nome é Risin´Up To The Challenge e o primeiro capítulo já está online no meu perfil. Espero vocês por lá também!**

**Por favor, reviews são o sazon da minha comida!**

**Bjos**

**Line**


	3. O Início

**Antes de mais nada, 1000 perdões pela demora! Mas a vida real é muito filha-da-puta! Culpem ela pela minha falta de updates!**

**Bem, minha ideia era postar algo novo por aqui, no entanto, não pude terminar o capítulo inteiro. Por isso, vou deixar vocês com a sequencia de três capitulos sobre o início da amizade de Bella e Edward. Ah, para quem já leu, existem certos detalhes novos nesse capítulo também, por isso, olhinhos bem atentos e puxem pela memória, afinal o que eu coloquei de novo aqui pode ser no mínimo, _interessante _para o que vem pela frente!**

**Agora chega de lero-lero e vamos ao capítulo!**

* * *

Sempre sonhei com o dia em que me tornaria independente. Não ter mais os "toques de recolher" impostos pelo meu pai quando era adolescente, ganhar meu próprio dinheiro e comprar o que quisesse. Ficava imaginando o dia em que chegaria a hora que bem entendesse em minha própria casa, completamente diferente de quando ainda estava me graduando e morava em um dos dormitórios da Universidade de Washington, no outro lado do país.

Só que, infelizmente, o que eu não sabia enquanto devaneava tanto sobre meu futuro, era que a realidade era bem mais dura do que eu imaginava.

Quando ganhei a bolsa para fazer meu mestrado em Jornalismo em Columbia, eu praticamente explodi de felicidade ao saber que estudaria em uma das melhores Universidades da América. Tal felicidade só se comparava quando Angela – minha melhor amiga durante adolescência – me levou escondida até Seattle para vermos juntas nosso primeiro show da Madonna.

Eis que agora, eu me deparo com os problemas de "gente grande". Ganhando pouco mais de 600 dólares por mês de bolsa-estudantil e ter que pagar aluguel em Nova Iorque, eram duas coisas impossíveis de se conciliar para o meu próprio bolso. Daí, por questões de pura sobrevivência, eu tive que adiar o sonho de morar completamente sozinha e ter que me virar para arrumar dinheiro suficiente para bancar as despesas que tinha ao morar em uma metrópole como essa.

E desta forma, entre as teses e projetos jornalísticos que precisava fazer na faculdade, eu dava aulas particulares de espanhol para duas crianças na Upper East Side e escrevia como freelance para algumas revistas _teens_.

E o pior de tudo era que nem de longe, o dinheiro que estava ganhando era suficiente.

– Bem, _Beh-lla_... – uma voz com um carregado sotaque russo perguntou, – Já tem sua parte do aluguel?

Olhei envergonhada para minha colega de quarto Irina, que mantinha as mãos na sua cintura de apenas 58 centimetros. Sua sobrancelha perfeitamente arqueada estava franzida, revelando o seu mal-humor ao me fazer aquela pergunta.

Pela terceira vez naquela mesma semana.

– Ainda não Irina, mas sabe? Se a _Sixteen_ resolver comprar o texto que eu mandei na semana passada, acho que consigo ter grana suficiente para o aluguel e cobrir o que eu estou lhe devendo.

A loira de olhar gélido me encarou mortalmente antes de suspirar – Olha só, _Beh-lla_. Se você não tem condições de dividir essa casa com a gente, é melhor você dá o fora daqui. Não quero nenhuma sou santa para fazer caridade por aqui, queridinha.

– Eu sei, Irina. –, murmurei, sem jeito.

– E na agência têm milhões de garotas que podem bancar esse apartamento, sem que seja necessário fazer todas essa cobranças no final do mês.

Bem, devia ter mesmo. Milhares de postes-magricelas que passavam o dia a base de alface e refrigerante diet. Meninas que depois de terem dado 10 passos em cima de um salto alto, poderiam pagar todas as minhas dívidas no final do mês.

– Bem, eu tenho que me apressar... Meu voo para Milão sai em duas horas e não posso me atrasar. E espero que quando voltar, _Beh-lla_ você já tenha essa grana, ou então... – ela deixou a frase no ar, como se quisesse dá ênfase em alguma coisa.

Minha vergonha se misturou à raiva quando eu sibilei em resposta. – Eu vou dá um jeito, Irina.

– É o que espero. – ela disse, ao sair com os saltos clicando irritantemente contra o assoalho.

Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. Eu tinha que arrumar um outro trabalho. E, pelo visto, urgentemente . Só não sabia, como nem onde e nem quando, já que meus horários eram tão loucos quanto os moradores de um hospício.

– Ah, eu preciso de um emprego! –, meio que choraminguei para ninguém em particular.

– Talvez, eu possa te ajudar.

Voltei meus olhos para porta e vi Kate, a outra garota que dividia o apartamento comigo. Apesar de ser tão magra e alta como Irina, Kate na verdade era enfermeira de um hospital infantil aqui mesmo em Manhattan. As vezes nós duas mal nos encontrávamos devido aos seus horários de plantões loucos. Mas o pouco que conversávamos, ela demonstrava ser uma pessoa legal e gentil, bem diferente da guerrilheira soviética que vivia conosco.

– Como? –, foi tudo o que consegui inquirir, enquanto a encava arrumando sua indumentária azul.

– É que a garota que trabalha na lanchonete do hospital entrou de licença maternidade. Então a Jinn, gerente de lá, está louca atrás de alguém que queria substituí-la pelos próximos meses, sabe?

Suspirei alto, já sabendo que talvez isso não desse certo para mim por conta das aulas de espanhol e da faculdade. – Eu acho que não dá, Kate. Meus horários são tão malucos...

Ela sorriu amplamente antes de responder, – Não é em horário integral, Bella. Apenas algumas horas, em dias alternados. E o salário não é tão ruim assim, afinal de contas, nem todo mundo tem tanto sangue frio quanto médicos e enfermeiros.

– Sério? E quando é que eu posso ir lá?

Ela simplesmente deu de ombros, como se aquilo fosse algo sem importância. – Se quiser, pode vir comigo, agora.

Não demorei nem mais um segundo sequer e disparei em direção ao meu armário e pegar a roupa menos amassada que eu tivesse ali no fundo do armário. Eu tinha uma entrevista de emprego para ir e pelo visto, não poderia me dar o luxo de me arrumar muito por conta do horario de Kate.

De repente, me senti muito mais empolgada como não ficava há dias. Afinal, quem sabe se por conta disso, eu não poderia começar a pensar em ficar independente?

[...]

Boa parte da minha infância, eu tinha gastado em visitas ocasionais a sala de emergência do pequeno hospital em Forks. Sempre fui desajeitada, mas parece que tal coisa era um pouquinho pior quando eu era criança. Portanto, não era como se eu estivesse fora completamente fora da minha zona de conforto ali no Presbyterian.

Jinn era uma mulher por volta dos seus cinquenta anos, que aparentava ser durona, mas na verdade era um doce de pessoa. Nós conversamos por algum tempo e notei que a maioria dos meus horários, bateria tranquilamente com a grade da faculdade. A única coisa que eu teria que fazer era substituir um dos horários da aula com os gêmeos. Empolgada por ter encontrado mais uma fonte de renda para sobreviver naquela selva de pedras chamada Nova Iorque, eu lhe perguntei quando poderia começar.

– Se depender de mim, agora mesmo! – , foi a resposta que eu recebi dela.

E assim, me deram uma farda bege que ficou tão folgada que parecia mais que eu havia pegado um saco de batatas velhas, uma touca para que cabelos revoltos não caíssem nos cafés alheios e um monte de instruções que não consegui assimilar nem metade delas.

O corre-corre de pessoas naquele pequeno refeitório era surpreendente; havia tantas pessoas entrando e saindo o tempo todo, que até parecia que a lanchonete era uma verdadeira Starbucks, digna de bebidas totalmente refinadas.

Claro, não podia negar que me senti mal quando tive que abordar três ou quatro clientes que tinham as expressões carregadas de tristeza, provavelmente preocupados com seus entes queridos. Afinal de contas, aquele era um hospital infantil, provavelmente aquelas pessoas deviam ser tios, avós ou até mesmo os pais dos pequenos que se encontravam ali. Meu coração se apertou só de imaginar que deveria haver dezenas de crianças por perto precisando de cuidados.

Por fim, eu acho que estava preste a passar definitivamente pelo meu teste de fogo; tinha confundido vários pedidos, mas por sorte ninguém pareceu realmente muito incomodado com isso. Acho que o pior de tudo foi ter que andar com uma mancha enorme de café na camiseta, devido a um tropeção que eu dei por conta da bainha da calça muito longa; por sorte, eram resquícios de um iced-coffee, portanto não precisei de uma visita à sala de emergência para avaliar uma queimadura justo no primeiro dia.

Era final da tarde, e pelo que uns dos colegas de trabalho mencionara, esta era o hora mais calma do dia, já que o horário de visitas já havia terminado. Jinn já tinha me avisado que em meia hora eu estaria livre, e que ela me aguardava para o dia seguinte, as nove da manhã. Não pude evitar o sorriso enorme que surgiu em meu rosto, e fiz uma nota mental de comprar uns cupcakes para Kate em agradecimento.

Estava limpando a bancada de mármore quando escutei a porta de abrindo, sinal de que alguém havia acabado de chegar, olhei para o lado e percebi que eu era única atendente disponível, já que os outros estavam ocupados lavando alguns pratos que haviam na copa. Enquadrei os ombros, disposta a não agir de novo como uma retardada para aquele que provavelmente seria o meu último cliente do dia.

Foi quando eu o vi.

Lindo seria eufemismo para descrevê-lo. Mesmo sob aquela aparência esgotada, com olheiras roxas contrastando com sua pele pálida e os cabelos ruivos despenteados apontando para todos os lugares, ele parecia mais um modelo do que um médico – por conta do capote verde e do jaleco branco, como haviam me instruído logo no início da minha jornada de trabalho. Ele encavara alguns papéis e isso fazia com que o vinco entre suas sobrancelhas ficassem pronunciados, lhe dando uma expressão séria e compenetrada, como imaginei que todo médico deveria ser.

Respirei fundo, e tentei caminhar seguramente até ele. Ao longo da minha primeira tarde de trabalho, percebi que alguns profissionais do hospital sempre apareciam por aqui, mesmo que houvesse uma cafeteira na sala dos funcionários. Brevemente, torci para se caso ela estivesse quebrada, ela permanecesse assim por muito e muito tempo...

O que diabos eu estava pensando?

De repente, seu rosto se levantou e eu me deparei com o par de olhos verdes mais instigantes que já havia encarado. Não eram tão claros, ao ponto de serem confundidos com um azul, mas sim de um verde floresta tão intenso que me fascinou completamente. Era como se estivesse vendo duas pedras de jade ou esmeralda tamanho a intensidade da cor. Poderia ser mal-educado de minha parte, mas não consegui afastar meu olhar dele.

Até que eu tropecei nos meus próprios pés.

Acho que pisei no cadarço do meu tênis ou algo assim, por que quando eu dei por mim, lá estava eu andando aos tropeços tentando me equilibrar. O médico bonitão se colocou a frente rapidamente e segurou meu antebraço, evitando que eu acabasse me estabanando no chão.

Essa sou eu; Bella Desajeitada Swan.

– Você está bem? –, sua voz de veludo me perguntou, transparecendo preocupação.

– Tá tudo bem... só me desequilibrei um pouquinho. –, retruquei sem jeito, sentindo minhas bochechas ardendo. Numa escala de 0 à 10 de vermelhidão, minha face deveria estar no 11° grau.

– Bem, fico feliz por isso. –, ele respondeu com um sorriso – Porque sinceramente, tudo o que eu menos que agora e ter que voltar para a sala de emergência.

Voltei a fitá-lo e percebi que o canto de sua boca tremia, provavelmente querendo prender uma risada. Podia parecer imbecil de minha parte, mas aquilo me irritou.

Bastante.

Me desvencilhei de seu braço, e fiz minha cara mais profissional possível. – Em que posso ajudá-lo, doutor?

Seu sorriso se ampliou um pouco mais, mostrando que seus lábios se elevavam mais em um canto do que no outro. – Eu preciso de um café preto com bastante açúcar, senhorita.

Para minha total idiotice, eu havia esquecido o bloquinho de notas e a caneta. Fiz uma careta, e tentei memorizar seu pedido, por mais que eu fosse péssima nesse aspecto. Disfarçadamente, sai de perto dele sibilando baixinho "café preto com bastante açúcar". Brevemente, pensei tê-lo escutado bufar, no entanto, quando olhei para trás tudo o que pude perceber foi que ele havia erguido toda papelada na altura do seu rosto, provavelmente analisando os casos clínicos do dia.

Já na bancada, repeti o pedido do médico bonitão para Lucy, a barista da lanchonete.

– Ah, Dr. Cullen! – ela meio que suspirou sonhadora, – o objeto de desejo de 10 entre 10 mulheres do Presbyterian.

Fiz uma careta com a referência de homem-objeto e por cima do ombro, voltei a encará-lo. Assim que o fiz, fui flagrada por ele e pude sentir minhas bochechas arderem de vergonha. – Ele é bem bonito. – retruquei bobamente.

– Bonito? Ele é um Deus, querida! –, ela continuou, já tirando a xícara da máquina de café expresso e adicionando três saquinhos de açúcar a mistura e me entregando a bebida. – Aqui.

De repente, eu tive medo de voltar até ele. – Eu tenho mesmo que ir?

Lucy riu alto, – Garota, quem me dera ter sua sorte nesse momento! Vá lá e mostre sua magia tigresa.

Eu ri sem graça antes de morder o lábio, tentando me concentrar ao máximo para não acabar fazendo outra vez papel de palhaça na frente dele. Mesmo que no fundo eu soubesse que um homem como aquele nunca ia querer algo com alguém como eu, não queria me envergonhar ainda mais. Por hoje, já deveria ter esgotado minha cota de micos.

– Aqui está, Doutor Cullen. – respondi da maneira mais formal que eu pude.

Ele sorriu levemente e falou antes de tomar um gole do seu café. – Eu não me lembro de termos sido apresentados ainda...

Corei outra vez e murmurei como a grande idiota que eu era. – Lucy me disse seu nome.

Ele me encarou um pouco, antes de sorver mais um pouco do café fumegante. Passou a língua sobre os lábios e me deu um sorriso de canto. – Bem, será que eu terei que perguntar a ela para saber o seu também?

Ok, eu tenho que admitir; ele era bonito e pelo visto muito inteligente, já que aparentava pouca idade, era médico de um hospital renomado. No entanto, tudo isso não valia de nada para mim, já que ele parecia ser o típico homem cafajeste que eu tanto odiava.

Cruzei os braços sobre o peito e respondi o mais ríspida que pude. – Posso lhe garantir que isso não é necessário, doutor.

– Tudo bem, Isabella. Sem problemas.

– Como... C-como você sabe meu nome?

Ele riu, e apontou para o meu peito. Não acredito que ele podia ser tão descarado ao ponto de...

– Seu crachá.

Olhei na direção que ele apontava, e de fato notei o crachá de papel recoberto por um plástico, com meu nome e sobrenome escritos com caneta esferográfica. Eu nem lembrara que tinha o recebido logo no início do dia, junto com esse fardamento tosco. Senti minhas bochechas esquentando outra vez e amaldiçoei internamente minha triste tendência a corar.

– Você fica ainda mais bonita envergonha. –, ele comentou, puxando sua carteira e me entregando uma nota de 20 dólares. – Fique com o troco, Bella. – disse, já selevantando e indo até a porta, provavelmente de volta para suas rondas médicas.

Fiquei um pouco que abobalhada quando ele falou meu apelido, como geralmente todos me conheciam se referiam a mim. Acho que nunca imaginei que isso pudesse soar tão certos vindos dos lábios dele.

Um pouco antes de sair, ele se virou de volta e falou um pouco mais alto. – Ah, e Bella. Doutor Cullen é só para meus pacientes. Pode me chamar de Edward. – comentou sorrindo e piscando, antes de finalmente ir embora.

Permaneci parada como uma boba por algum tempo ali, bem no meio da lanchonete. Não pude evitar que meus próprios lábios esboçassem o sorriso que eu evitava. Caminhei lentamente até o balcão, levando de volta a xícara que ele havia usado.

Jinn e Lucy me encaravam, cada uma com seu ar especulador. Entreguei o dinheiro para minha chefe, e a xícara de volta para a barista. Ambas me olhavam de maneira esquisita que não pude deixar de questionar. – O que?

– O charme dele é irresistível, não é? –, Lucy acrescentou com um sorriso – Pediatra, louco por crianças, lindo, sexy pra _caralho_... Eu não culpo você por ficar com essa carinha.

– Que carinha? – questionei prontamente

Jinn sorriu, embora parecesse algo cansado, como se tivesse receio por mim. – De alguém que acabou de encontrar o homem de sua vida.

Estava prestes a rebater o que ela havia dito, porém, não pude, já que ela voltara a falar – Não se iluda. Médicos lindos como ele tem qualquer mulher aos seus pés deles, querida. Até mesmo uma velhota como eu cairia fácil na dele. Por isso, não se iluda.

– Dr. Cullen é conhecido aqui no hospital por suas conquistas. – Lucy acrescentou, enquanto esfregava veementemente alguns copos na pia. – Há quem diga que ele pegou a própria mentora da residencia dele aqui dentro do hospital, no almoxarifado.

Meus olhos se arregalaram com aquela informação. – Isso é tão... Absurdo! E antiético, e caramba, até anti-higiênico!

– Isso só são boatos, Lucy. – Jinn afirmou antes de voltar sua atenção para mim. Ele não é para você.

Eu era autoconsciente de minha aparência comum demais. Afinal de contas eu morava com uma modelo, certo? Sabia que não havia chances de alguém como ele ter o mínimo interesse por mim. Isso sem contar que eu não podia me envolver romanticamente com alguém.

_Nunca_.

– Eu não pretendo nada, Jinn. Eu sei o meu lugar e só estou aqui para fazer meu trabalho.

Com seu jeito afetuoso, ela respondeu. – Não me interprete mal, querida. Você é uma garota linda, e também nenhum pouco idiota, se está estudando na Columbia. E nem está contra as regras do trabalho se relacionar com alguém do hospital. O que eu quero dizer é que aparentemente, você é uma garota que quer ser levada a sério e que gostaria de um cara que a respeitasse. Edward Cullen tem metade das mulheres de Nova Iorque aos seus pés e nós dois anos que ele está aqui, nós nunca o vimos ou ouvimos sobre qualquer relacionamento sério dele.

Lucy riu quando Jinn comentou isso. – Logo quando ele chegou, disseram que ele era homossexual. Mas cara, nenhum gay poderia dar uns pegas numa mulher como eu vi ele fazendo com a enfermeira Rice algumas semanas atrás.

Senti um toque maternal em minha mão, quando Jinn de repente, comentou – Você me parece realmente doce para ser machucada por alguém como ele. Por isso, não se envolva, ok?

Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi menear a cabeça em compreensão. – Tudo bem, Jinn. Isso não irá acontecer.

Ela sorriu e disse que eu estava liberada por hoje. Fui até o vestiário e troquei rapidamente de roupa, já que eu tinha que terminar mais um texto e tentar vendê-lo até o final da semana. Peguei todas as minhas coisas, incluindo o novo fardamento e joguei na minha mochila, me apressando para pegar o próximo metrô até meu apartamento. Despedi-me dos novos colegas de trabalho e sai da lanchonete.

Durante meu trajeto até a saida do hospital, uma cabeleira ruiva chamou minha atenção. Diminui meus passos e notei o Dr. Cullen agachado de frente para uma menininha, enchendo uma luva descartável como um balão e depois desenhar algo na mesma. A garotinha lhe deu um sorriso desdentado, ele fez um cafuné em seus cabelos antes de se levantar e voltar assoviando para emergência.

Me vi sorrindo com aquela cena e percebi que Lucy e Jinn tinham razão. Não importa a idade; Edward Cullen era um perigo para o coração de qualquer mulher.

Inclusive para o meu.

_Continua..._

* * *

**E aí? Quem conseguiu identificar o que tem de novo? Qualquer coisa, é só deixar uma review dizendo o que percebeu. Quem não souber a diferença, deixa um comentariozinho eu conto a novidade PM .**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


	4. O Início - Parte II

**Demorei eras luz. Sem perdão, eu sei!**

**Por isso nem vou falar muito, porque vocês já devem tá querendo me fazer de cosplay de bananeira em véspera de São João. (acho que a galera nordestina vai entender bem essa!) Enfim, deixo vocês com o capítulo novinho em folha!**

* * *

Às vezes, eu me perguntava com que propósito alguém entrava na sua vida e a transformava completamente. Não entendia como a presença de uma pessoa que você sequer tinha ouvido falar anteiormente, pudesse passar a ser tão essencial a ponto de não poder mais imaginar como seriam seus dias sem ela. Como outro ser humano se tornava tão importante a ponto de considerá-lo como parte de você mesma?

Bem, era mais ou menos assim que eu me sentia nos últimos três meses.

Nunca fui de ter muitos amigos; houveram sim umas turminhas quando eu era adolescente ou quando estava na faculdade; nós saíamos juntos, conversávamos, nos divertíamos, mas nada que fosse muito pessoal. Não existiam segredos compartilhados, conversas sérias e apoio sincero quando se precisava. Eram pessoas importantes, mas não essenciais. Contudo, havia somente um ser humano além de meus pais que eu confiava veementemente: Angela Webber, a menina que eu conhecia desde o jardim de infância. Mesmo a distância, ela era minha melhor amiga. Era a única pessoa a que eu confiaria a minha vida, além de Charlie e Renee Swan.

No entanto, minha amizade com aquela garota alta e de óculos quadrados que estava prestes a se casar, com o amor da vida dela era uma coisa que foi construída ao longo de anos e anos de convivência. Eramos inseparáveis desde as brincadeiras durante a infância até as loucuras da adolescência. Era uma coisa solidificada há tempos, que eu mesma não conseguia me lembrar o momento exato em que nos conhecemos.

Bem, talvez por isso é que eu estava tão assustada com essa "ligação" que Edward Cullen e eu parecíamos ter.

Desde aquele primeiro café algumas semanas atrás, nós tínhamos criado um fácil vínculo de convívio. Não vou negar que nos primeiros encontros, eu havia ficado com o pé atrás, sem querer me aproximar muito dele devido a fama de galinha dele, e que todos no hospital iam questão de ressaltar; Contudo ele fôra bastante insistente e, de maneira tímida, nossa amizade foi surgindo. Com pouco tempo, Edward havia se transformado em um dos meus melhores amigos, quiçá o mais importante, desde que eu me mudei para Nova Iorque.

Inteligente, sagaz, bem-humorado e com um ótimo gosto musical (exceto pelo fato de que, certo dia, ele tentou trucidar a imagem da Diva Madonna) era muito fácil conviver com ele. Edward era o tipo de pessoa que te fazia esquecer os problemas por um momento e lhe passar conforto quando necessário. Ele podia falar sério e no outro minuto, te fazer rir com alguma bobagem que ele tinha escutado no plantão. Se não bastasse tudo isso, junte o fato de ele ser um dos mais belos espécimes do sexo masculino que eu já havia posto os olhos e ter um cheiro incrível.

Como seria possível resistir a alguém tão encantador quanto ele?

Quando eu havia começado a trabalhar no Presbyterian, todos os dias nos encontrávamos nem que fosse só por alguns minutinhos, apenas com o intuito de saber como andava a vida do outro. As únicas exceções eram aos domingos, dia da minha folga ou quando ele não tinha plantão. Nesses dias, a ausência dele na lanchonete me causava uma saudade que não sabia ao certo como explicar.

Juro que tentei evitar, mas a personalidade de Edward era fascinante demais para que eu pudesse evitá-lo. Mesmo com todos os avisos sobre ele ser um "destruidor de corações" era difícil não ceder àquele sorriso fácil e as leves ruguinhas ao redor de seus olhos sempre ele fazia isso. Como eu não poderia me encantar com o jeito atencioso que ele trata a mais simples das faxineiras até o alto escalão do hospital. Sem contar que eu nunca havia visto um olhar tão intensos quanto dele. Transparecia tanta verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha a impressão que escondia diversos segredos.

Ser indiferente e fria era impossível para mim quando aquele homem, apesar da exaustão de um médico no final de sua residência, soltava alguma piada idiota boba apenas com o propósito de me fazer sorrir.

Sim, isso tudo era assustador. Só que o mais estranho nisso tudo, era que por mais amedrontada que eu estivesse com esse vínculo repentino que Edward e eu havíamos criado, não conseguia mais ver minha vida sem a presença e o sorriso dele.

Ou como meu coração palpitava loucamente, como exatamente nesse instante, assim que percebi ele chegando na cafeteria.

– Olá, Bella. – ele disse com um sorriso torto, enquanto se aproximava do balcão para se sentar a minha frente. – O de sempre, por favor?

– C-claro. – Balbuciei, enquanto o fitava de volta, por um momento mais longo do que o necessário. Percebi seu sorriso aumentar e minha bochechas imediatamente pegaram fogo.

– Então, como andam as coisas?

Finalmente, consegui encontrar forças para desviar o seu olhar e começar a trabalhar no café extremamente açucarado dele. – Tudo bem, eu acho.

– Isso me parece chato pra cacete... Nenhuma novidade na faculdade ou na convivência com a Princesa do Gelo?

Eu ri de leve ao escutar o apelido que ele havia inventado para minha companheira de apartamento, Irina. A russa monumental que, apesar de ser uma mulher linda, era na verdade uma vadia de categoria maior. –Bem, na verdade aconteceu algo sim.

– Quer falar sobre isso?

Tocada pela atenção que ele sempre parecia me oferecer, eu comecei, logo depois de colocar a xícara a sua frente. – Ontem, enquanto eu escutava minha coletânea do The Smiths, a vadia teve a audácia de entrar no meu quarto, desligar meu velho aparelho de som e dizer que essas músicas eram um lixo para seus ouvidos.

Seus olhos ampliaram. – Tá brincando?!

– Eu fiquei tão indignada com essa atitude, mas não ousei falar nada, já que a mesma havia coberto minha parte do aluguel no mês anterior.

– Porra, Bella, e porque você não me falou nada? – ele bradou, parecendo realmente irritado. – Eu poderia ter te ajudado.

– Está tudo bem, eu não devo mais nada aquela vadia.

– Bella, nós somos amigos, certo? – ele indagou, me encarando intensamente.

–S-sim. – respondi timidamente.

Ele olhou para os lados e mesmo não tendo ninguém, ele começou a sussurrar – Então há a problema algum se você me procurar se estiver precisando de... alguma coisa.

– É sério, Edward, está tudo bem agora... Não foi grande coisa.

Ele ergueu as mãos, impedindo que eu continuasse. – Eu sei. Mas se você precisar, sabe que pode contar comigo, certo? Além do mais, eu sei onde você trabalha para vir te cobrar. Qualquer coisa, eu posso confiscar suas gorjetas.

Aquilo me fez rir alto. – Tudo bem. Mas a parte do aluguel nem de longe foi a pior parte.

A expressão dele ficou séria de repente. – O que foi que a puta fez com você?

–Bem, a idiota simplesmente teve a coragem de dizer na minha cara que The Smiths era a pior banda dos anos oitenta!– ao disparar isso, notei Edward tentar segurar um sorriso. –Como alguém em sã consciência pode sequer considerar isso? – bradei irritada, esfregando com força a flanela sobre o balcão da lanchonete.

– Bem, pelo jeito como você falou, parecendo uma gatinha furiosa, pensei que ela tivesse feito algo bem pior. – ele por fim comentou, parecendo bem mais relaxado

– Pior como?

– Sei lá. De repente ter te expulsado de casa e te deixado na rua. Ter batido na sua cara... Qualquer merda parecida com isso.

– Eu sei me defender, Edward. Sou filha de um policial, lembra?

Ele tomou minha mão, e segurou ao redor do meu antebraço com extrema delicadeza. – Eu não sei. Magrela desse jeito, acho que você não faria nenhum estrago numa mulher de um metro e oitenta.

Tentei conter os arrepios que eclodiram minha pele na parte onde ele me tocava, e afastei sua mão de mim. – Sou mais forte do que você pensa. Além do mais, ela estava falando mal dos Smiths, cara!

–Ignore Bella. – ele disse, rolando os olhos. –The Smiths é foda, assim como todas as bandas de rock britânico dos anos 80. Só uma pessoa estúpida discordaria disso.

Assenti veementemente – Estúpida, é que não viveu na melhor década de todos os tempo.

Ele riu abertamente e apertou a ponta do meu nariz – Você não deveria prestar atenção nessas coisas, Bella. Principalmente vindo de uma mulher que provavelmente só escuta essas _boybands_ como Backstreet Boys ou algo parecido – ele comentou antes de sorver seu café.

Era triste admitir, mas aos poucos, Dr. Edward Cullen havia me conquistado completamente. Tínhamos tantas coisas em comum que chegava a ficar assustada com tamanha coincidência entre nós dois; viemos de Washington, gostávamos das mesmas séries televisivas, odiávamos pasta de amendoim, contávamos piadas sem graça e amávamos crianças. Como não estar em sintonia com uma pessoa dessas?

Estiquei meu braço para pegar um prato plástico deixado no balcão e retruquei com sarcasmo – É isso, ou talvez as pessoas na Rússia tenham um péssimo gosto musical...

– _Wow_... Sério que Bella Swan, a garota que me deu uma aula sobre xenofobia algumas semanas atrás, está mesmo me dizendo isto?

Rolei os olhos, mal-humorada. Nesses meses de convivência, essas eram as duas coisas que eu não sabia se gostava tanto assim nele. O sarcasmo afiado que ele sempre usava para fazer alguma piadinha idiota e sua memória de elefante.

– Isso não tem nada a ver com preconceito contra estrangeiros, Edward.

– Não? – ele inquiriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Lógico que não! Você sim é que foi preconceituoso ao dizer que mal sabia andar pelo East Harlem por conta de tantos anúncios em espanhol!

Ele deu de ombros. – Eu vivo na América. Não tenho a obrigação de aprender qualquer outra língua que não seja o inglês...

– Você tem noção do quanto esse comentário é mesquinho?

– Sim, eu sei. Mas eu não consigo evitar, já que você fica ainda mais linda toda irritadinha.

Senti minhas bochechas voltarem a pegar fogo e desviei meu olhar dele. Essa era uma parte em nosso relacionamento que vinha mudando ultimamente. Talvez acho que o verdadeiro motivo de estar tão receosa em relação a presença dele em minha vida era o fato de que Edward parecia que nossa amizade excedesse os limites dessa cafeteria.

Há mais ou menos cinco semanas atrás, Edward havia me chamado para sair. Foi meio fofo vê-lo balbuciando baixinho e desviando o olhar enquanto me convidava, e por mais difícil que tivesse sido para mim, eu lhe disse que não. Mas ao que parece, aquela negação tinha se transformado em determinação para ele, e desde então Edward sempre arrumava um jeitinho de me convidar para um encontro ou flertar de alguma maneira comigo.

O pior é que eu não conseguia ficar totalmente à vontade com isso, assim como meu ego feminino também gostava de ter um homem como aquele me cantando. E o pior de tudo era que no quesito paquera eu tinha sido uma péssima aluna, nunca fui muito boa em lidar com as indiretas de alguns homens, principalmente daqueles que eu tinha vontade de flertar de volta. Ou seja, era tudo uma confusão tão grande um minha mente que eu não sabia mais como lidar.

Para falar a verdade, acho que o grande responsável pelo meu mal jeito em lidar com o sexo masculino era o que tinha acontecido comigo quando era adolescente. Talvez o incidente naquela viela escura de Port Angeles, tivesse me traumatizado para sempre, criando uma barreira para o sexo oposto.

Graças ao bom Deus, eu não tinha chegado a ser uma vítima de fato daquele desgraçado, no entanto, eu tinha calafrios somente de lembrar daquele hálito de álcool em meu pescoço e daquelas mãos sujas rasgando minha blusa em busca de meus seios. Por sorte, houveram duas coisas que haviam me salvado de consequências piores naquele dia: ter um pai que me ensinou algumas coisas de defesa pessoal e uma garganta forte para gritar o mais alto que eu pude.

Talvez, eu devesse voltar a fazer terapia... Isso não era normal.

Desviei meus olhos enquanto minha mente trabalhava em busca de alguma réplica a altura do que ele havia dito, embora nada me viesse. Eu praticamente sentia seu olhar fixo sobre mim, no entanto eu não ousava fitá-lo de volta, afinal eu já estava

tão envolvida por aquele homem que acho que não conseguiria ter alguma reação coerente se eu encarasse o dono daquele par de olhos verdes tão intensos.

– Bella, eu... – ele começou e o tom de brincadeira que havia alguns minutos atrás tinha sido substituído por palavras mais sérias. – bem, eu meio que já pedi isso várias vezes antes, mas não custa nada insistir. – ele respirou fundo antes de disparar a pergunta que eu já conhecia – Será que qualquer dia desses nós poderíamos sair? Sabe, talvez para-.

Antes que ele continuasse, o interrompi – Edward, você sabe que eu estou estudando. Eu tenho trabalho demais por fazer e você já sabe que não posso me dar ao luxo de perder essa bolsa de estudos!

Ele ergueu as mãos, como se tentasse se defender da enxurrada que eu havia dito

– Bella, você não deve se matar desse jeito. Porra, você precisa viver um pouco, sabe?

– Há, há. Olha só quem fala senhor

_eu-estudei-Medicina-em-uma-faculdade-da-Ivy-League _! Garanto que você devia ser um daqueles _nerds_ toscos que viviam para os livros e nada mais!

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito numa postura defensiva e aquele movimento só fez intensificar ainda mais toda sua beleza. – Pelo contrário. Se eu não tivesse meus momentos de lazer, estaria internado em algum manicômio e não aqui hoje.

– Já faz alguns anos que os manicômios foram proibidos por lei, Edward.

– Você sabe o que eu quis dizer, Bella. – ele comentou, revirando os olhos. – Olha, eu não estou te chamando com segundas intenções nem nada disso. Só estou te pedindo para sair; como amigos.

– Edward...

Ele esticou sua mão, pairando sobre a minha. – Não é nada demais, Bella. Quem sabe na próxima Sexta-feira, huh? Nós poderíamos ir ao cinema e quem sabe comer em algum restaurante mexicano, se isso for te deixar feliz...

Não ousei nem responder tampouco levantar meu rosto por conta do medo que eu tinha de acabar me envolvendo mais do que eu já estava. Por maior que fosse a nossa sintonia, romance não era uma coisa que estava nos meus planos; principalmente quanto envolvia a única pessoa que eu tinha me afeiçoado desde que eu chegara a esta metrópole. Eu já presenciei diversos casos para saber que se algo viesse a acontecer entre nós dois, não teríamos como voltar ao patamar de amigos como antes. Por isso, permaneci em silêncio esperando que isso fosse o suficiente para que Edward entendesse que não deveríamos arriscar nossa amizade desta maneira.

No entanto, meus esforços pareceram ter sido em vão. Não demorou muito para que eu sentisse seus dedos sob meu queixo, fazendo com que eu levantasse meu rosto para fitar aqueles intensos olhos que pareciam ainda mais vívidos, com um brilho diferente que me deixou sem reação. Senti minha respiração engatar para logo em seguida acelerar de forma descontrolada, praticamente me fazendo bufar como um animal em perigo.

Embora, eu estivesse de verdade em perigo; o de acabar me apaixonando por ele.

– Edward, eu...

_Dr. Cullen, por favor, compareça com urgência à emergência pediátrica no setor __II. Dr. Cullen, compareça a emergência pediátrica, setor II._

– Merda... Desculpe Bella, eu tenho que ir. – disse ele, já pulando do banco a minha frente à medida que tirava uma nota de 10 dólares de um dos bolsos do jaleco. Em questão de milésimos de segundos, Edward assumira o papel do médico dedicado que ele era, deixando de lado todo o clima romântico que havia surgido mais cedo.

Ele balbuciou uma saudação de despedida, enquanto digitava alguma coisa rapidamente em seu _bip_, saindo como um foguete da cafeteria onde eu ainda me encontrava: abobalhada, deslumbrada e sem um pingo sequer de coerência em minha mente.

Não era justo que em tão pouco tempo uma pessoa tivesse a capacidade de causar tal efeito sobre mim. Chegava até a ser insano que eu tivesse tal conexão com um homem que há pouco atrás eu sequer sabia que existia; que Edward tivesse o poder de fazer com que meu coração martelasse acelerado no meu peito ao mesmo tempo em que eu me sentia tão segura como nunca antes fiquei na presença de qualquer outro cara.

Como era possível que seu sorriso causasse tantos sentimentos diferentes e conflitantes em mim ao mesmo tempo? Que as bobagens durante os poucos minutos diários que compartilhávamos fizessem com que risse alto, sem nunca ser julgada por minha risada soar estridente demais? Que ele com apenas um ligeiro toque de suas mãos fizesse um calor percorrer todo meu corpo, causando calafrios?

Não era justo!

Mesmo pedindo todos os dias ao meu coração para que não cedesse, ele acabou me desobedecendo e se encantando por Edward. Um cara que provavelmente só queria uma distração, afinal, o que um médico como ele poderia querer de uma simples garçonete como eu?

Suspirei alto, com certeza parecendo uma daquelas enfermeiras idiotas que viviam fazendo exatamente isso por ele. Comecei a esfregar a bancada com força demasiada, como se aquele lugar fosse culpado por todos os conflitos nos quais minha mente se encontrava naquele momento. Em certo ponto, eu acreditava mesmo nisso já que tinha sido ali que havíamos começado a nos conhecer melhor.

– Sabe, eu estava errada no início. – Jinn disse ao puxar a flanela de minha mão, fazendo com que eu tomasse um susto por vê-la de repente. Ela sorriu com gosto e comentou. – Definitivamente, eu julguei de maneira errada o Dr. Cullen. Esse rapaz só tem olhos para você.

Arrumei a touca de proteção ridícula sobre os meus cabelos, murmurando sem graça – Eu não sei do que você está falando.

– Ah, você sabe, querida. Eu tenho alguns anos de experiência a sua frente, sem contar que não sou cega para não perceber o quanto ele está gamado em você. O ruim é que eu não sei dizer até quando ele irá te esperar.

Não pude evitar ruborizar outra vez, – É só impressão. Dr. Cullen trata todas as pessoas muito bem. Ele é muito gentil comigo, só isso.

– Bem, no meu tempo esse tipo de gentileza tinha outro nome, Bella. Sem contar que vocês formariam um casal muito bonito.

Aquilo foi a gota d´agua para que me irritasse – Ele é apenas meu amigo, Jinn! Não existe a menor possibilidade de sermos qualquer coisa além disso!

– É uma pena. – ela comentou à medida em que começava a contar as notas do caixa. – Se bem que talvez isso seja uma boa coisa para você. Namoros à distância nunca dão certo.

Minha curiosidade foi maior que eu e não consegui evitar morder a isca. – Distância?

– São apenas rumores, querida. Deve ter surgido de alguma enfermeira maldosa que já tenha percebido o quanto o Dr. Cullen gosta de você.

– Jinn, por favor, você pode parar de enrolar e me dizer?

Ela mordeu o lábio ligeiramente, como se protelasse o assunto até que finalmente disparou a falar. – O que se fala pelos corredores é que Edward não irá aceitar a proposta do diretor-geral para que ele participe do quadro efetivo dos médicos.

– Como assim?!

– Estão dizendo que ele voltará para Washington assim que acabar sua residência. Vai trabalhar com o pai dele que também é médico em um grande hospital infantil de Seatlle.

Dizer que fiquei chocada era eufemismo; as palavras de Jinn me atingiram como um soco no estômago, me tirando o fôlego por alguns instantes. Não sabia o que falar ou como agir, pois a única coisa que vinha em minha mente era que Edward poderia ir embora.

E, por mais que eu soubesse que isso poderia ser apenas mais uma fofoca maldosa, algo dentro de mim dizia que não. Afinal, quantas vezes eu já tinha escutado Edward reclamando o quanto sentia falta de sua família? Como lamentava não ter visto o nascimento dos primeiros sobrinhos e o tanto que odiava morar em uma cidade imensa onde ele não conhecia praticamente ninguém? Tudo fazia sentido para que ele se enveredasse por este caminho.

Fui acometida por uma sensação de vazio que nem eu mesma poderia explicar o por que. Não ter mais os sorrisos que trocávamos diariamente, as piadinhas sem a mínima graça que contávamos um para o outro e nunca mais escutar suas provocações propositais sobre alguma coisa que eu curtia. Ficar sem a cumplicidade daquele homem que em tão pouco tempo havia ganhado minha afeição de tal forma que eu já não poderia imaginar minha vida sem ele.

– Seu tempo acabou Bella.

Não, ainda não. Eu poderia mudar isso.

– Jinn, – pedi, já começando a tirar aquele maldito avental – será que eu poderia sair alguns minutinhos antes? Eu tenho algo importante para fazer.

Para minha surpresa, ela riu alto. – Em que mundo você está, Bella? Acabei de te dizer que seu turno terminou!

– Ah, tá... ok então... Bem, eu te vejo na sexta, Jinn. – retruquei rapidamente, jogando a touca com grampos e tudo dentro do pequeno armário sob o balcão.

Ela riu outra vez, antes de falar – Boa sorte, querida. Só não se esqueça de me convidar para o casamento!

Ignorei aquele comentário e olhei de relance para o relógio em meu pulso. Nessa altura, eu deveria estar correndo em direção ao metrô com o intuito de atravessar a cidade e chegar a tempo na Upper East Side onde daria a aula de espanhol aos gêmeos, no entanto, eu me dirigi com pressa até a ala infantil, torcendo para que não fosse tarde demais para mim.

Não tinha noção do que havia me levado a mudar de ideia tão rapidamente, já que alguns minutos atrás eu estava praticamente pirando com um simples convite para sair. Tudo o que eu pensava é que eu não podia mais renegar aquilo que eu sentia pelo Edward, e por mais insano que fosse, eu não poderia perder essa chance.

Praticamente ignorei tudo a minha volta em busca do meu objetivo: crianças berrando, médicos correndo, pais chorando... apenas continuei apressada pelos corredores da emergência. Apesar de terem sido muito poucos os momentos em que eu havia ido até aquela parte do hospital, foi muito fácil encontrar o posto onde a maioria dos médicos e enfermeiros se reunia. Respirei fundo e tomei toda coragem que eu necessitava para fazer aquela pergunta.

– Com licença, Edw... Dr. Cullen, por favor?

Tentei ao máximo não me incomodar com os olhares intrigados e de desprezo que a maioria das mulheres me deram ao citar o nome dele. A única que se deu ao trabalho de me responder, nem sequer desviou o olhar de sua prancheta. – Ele está ocupado, garçonete. Se quiser pode se sentar ali e esperar como qualquer um.

Eu estava prestes a replicar quando escutei alguém dizendo. – Não seja idiota, Michelle. Ela não é qualquer uma, mas sim a namorada dele.

Meu queixo caiu não só porque eu tinha ouvido aquilo mais também por quem havia feito tal afirmação; a Dra. Hannah Thompson, médica-chefe da pediatria e mentora de Edward. A própria a quem muitos do hospital diziam teve um relacionamento secreto com Edward, algumas semanas antes de que eu entrasse para trabalhar aqui.

Seus olhos cor de mel continuaram encarando de maneira dura a pobre enfermeira, que apenas abaixou a cabeça e murmurou algo, antes de partir para o leito de algum paciente.

– Dra... e-eu não sou ... – fui impedida de falar, porque a médica fez um breve gesto para que eu permanecesse em silêncio. Assenti brevemente, à medida que ela lançava o mesmo olhar letal a todos os outros profissionais que ali se encontravam.

– Vocês já sabem que tivemos perdas demais por hoje e tenho certeza que existem coisas melhores para serem feitas por aqui do que ficar fazendo fofoca. – A médica vociferou, fazendo com que todos os outros profissionais saíssem imediatamente daquele local.

Observei todos sem dispersarem rapidamente ao mesmo tempo em que ela permanecia a minha frente. Ao ver o corte perfeito de seu cabelo loiro claro, os traços delicados de seu rosto que mesmo já estando na casa dos quarenta anos, parecia ainda perfeito. Uma mistura de feminilidade e experiência, que colocava a segurança de qualquer mulher em xeque. Principalmente se ela teve um caso com o homem que eu estava... interessada.

Depois que já não havia sequer a sombra de alguém ali, ela voltou-se para mim. – Edward está nas escadas de emergência. Disse que não quer ver ninguém agora, mas creio que você seja uma exceção.

– Dra. Thompson, nós somos apenas amigos. Não existe nada entre nós. – murmurei, fitando meus próprios pés.

Ela suspirou profundamente e comentou – Não importa para mim que tipo de relacionamento vocês tenham. Edward precisa de apoio agora. – seu olhar pareceu levemente entristecido quando ela acrescentou – E ao que parece, você é a única que pode fazer isso de agora em diante.

Eu tentei lhe perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas ela simplesmente gesticulou em direção a porta de emergência e saiu as pressas do saguão. Protelei por alguns segundos aquela informação dela, no entanto decidi enfim ir na direção que ela havia me indicado.

Diversos cenários passaram em minha mente enquanto descia os primeiros degraus, porém, nenhum deles me preparava para aquilo que eu vi na minha frente: Edward com a cabeça entre os joelhos e fungando alto.

Ele estava chorando.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, apressei meus passos e me sentei rapidamente ao lado dele, puxando-o para um abraço. Ele pareceu tenso no início, mas não demorou muito para que ele retribuísse, me apertando contra seu peito.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali daquele jeito; poderiam ter sido horas, contudo parecia ser somente meros minutos ao tê-lo ali comigo, em um contato tão íntimo e reconfortante que eu não tinha ousadia suficiente para quebrá-lo. Entretanto, cedo demais para o meu gosto ele acabou se afastando, para enxugar as poucas lágrimas que insistiam em rolar por seu rosto perfeito.

Ele sorriu sem graça, enquanto esfregava as costas das mãos sobre seus olhos. – Desculpe por isso, Bella. Eu devo parecer um idiota para você agora.

– É claro que não. – retruquei de imediato, esfregando levemente seus ombros. – Posso saber o que aconteceu?

– Houve um acidente. Um garotinho foi atropelado por um motorista há algumas quadras de distância daqui.

– Meu Deus! – ofeguei, já imaginando o tinha acontecido – Não me diga que eu te prendi lá na lanchonete enquanto...

Ele riu, apesar de seus olhos continuarem tristes – Não, nada disso... Naquele momento ele ainda estava vindo na ambulância. Só me chamaram porque eu precisava estar lá, na sala de cirurgia. – ele encarou o teto enquanto completava. – Sei que coisas assim podem acontecer no meu trabalho, mas ainda é foda ter que lidar com isso. Não consigo ser frio a essa ponto, entende? Ele só tinha quatro anos...

– Eu sinto muito, Edward – comentei, já sentindo meus próprios olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

– Hey, não precisa ficar com essa carinha. – ele murmurou, passando a ponta do seu polegar sobre os meus olhos. – Você é muito linda para ficar chorando.

– Desculpa...

Ele riu outra vez, arrumando meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Não queria nem imaginar o tamanho da bagunça que ele deveria estar depois que eu nem sequer o penteei quando saí da lanchonete alguns minutos atrás.

– Então você é morena, huh?

Eu ri e ruborizei. – Não seja estúpido, dá para ver a cor dele por baixo da touca.

– É, dá sim. Só não sabia que você tinha o costume de andar com os fios todos bagunçados por aí. – ele comentou, bagunçando ainda mais as mechas embaralhadas.

Eu dei um tapinha em seu antebraço enquanto ele ria abertamente. Aquela risada depois de vê-lo chorar fez com que me coração se aquecesse e uma sensação de tranquilidade me dominasse por completo.

Permanecemos calados por um tempo, até que ele resolveu falar outra vez – Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Para minha vergonha e entrega total, senti minha face esquentar outra vez. De repente, não sei se tinha mais toda aquela coragem que aparentemente me dominava assim que deixei a cafeteria. – Eu... não s-sei. Acho que queria te ver...

– Certo, mas _como_ você sabia que eu estava exatamente _aqui_?

– A Dra. Thompson me disse.

Ele assentiu, mas não comentou nada além disso. Entretanto, minha veia jornalistica parecia eternamente pulsante, e a curiosidade inflamou ainda mais pela simples indiferença dele. Será que realmente havia alguma coisa entre os dois no passado.

Sem pensar ao certo, não resistir ao dizer. – Ela me parecia meio triste também... Ela estava na cirurgia junto com você?

– Não. – ele murmurou, fungando um pouco no nariz. –Na verdade, eu meio que agora devo um pedido de desculpas para ela.

– Por quê?

– Eu agi como um imbecil alguns minutos atrás. E eu não devia ter feito isso, principalmente por saber que ela tem... sentimentos por mim.

Meu estômago deu um nó ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Uma coisa era ouvir boatos e outra era quando o envolvido na questão afirmava a veracidade dos fatos. E por mais triste que fosse para admitir, eles pareciam perfeitos um para o outro, mesmo que ela fosse alguns anos mais velha do que ele. Ambos eram pediatras, lindos e bem resolvidos, enquanto eu era uma garota sem graça do interior que mal conseguia pagar suas contas no final do mês.

Mas, como eu uma tremenda masoquista, eu não pude resistir de interrogar. – Vocês são namorados?

Ele suspirou profundamente antes de dizer. – Não. Quer dizer, nós tentamos, mas não deu certo. Hannah é uma mulher maravilhosa, mas eu não gostava dela como ela parecia... ou ainda parece gostar de mim.

– Mas isso me parece meio errado, não. – balbuciei sem pensar. – afinal, ela é sua monitora, não?

– Bem, é incorreto pra caralho, mas acho que esse era o menor dos problemas. Hannah estava disposta a pedir demissão do hospital e o Dr. Salling ficaria sendo o responsável pela minha residência. Mas... simplesmente não deu tudo antes mesmo que algo pudesse começar, mas ao que parece ela ainda não superou.

– Você não considera o quanto isso deve ser difícil para ela? – sai na defensiva, sem saber ao certo porque do nada me senti solidária com a Dra. Thompson. – Ela estava disposta a abandonar o emprego dela por você.

– Tá, enquanto ao que _eu_ sinto? – ele rebateu, seu tom ficando mais duro. – Fingir que estou afim de alguém somente porque o outro gosta de mim? Abdicar de trabalhar no melhor hospital infantil do país porque sua mentora se apaixonou por você? Não é meio injusto que eu mentisse para ela ou que abandonasse meu sonho por conta disso?

Eu não pude rebater o que ele dissera. Edward tinha razão e de certa forma, ele fora mais sensato ao ter tomado essa atitude.

– A Hannah não é quem eu quero, Bella. – ele afirmou de repente. – E acredite, eu sei como é complicado gostar de alguém e não ser correspondido.

Milhares de borboletas invadiram meu estômago e uma vontade louca de fugir dali tomou conta de mim. – Olha, eu tenho que ir... – balbuciei já começando a levantar para ir embora.

Fui impedida pela mão dele segurando meu pulso. – Bella, por favor, fique.

Tomei uma respiração profunda, tentando me acalmar o mínimo que fosse. Permaneci no mesmo local embora não ousasse olhar para ele, querendo esganar a mim mesma por conta do tamanho de minha covardia.

– Olha, se você não quiser que eu insista no assunto, tudo bem, mas eu não posso viver comigo mesmo se eu não te perguntar nem que seja uma última vez.

- Edward...

– Só me escuta, ok? Eu gosto de você, Bella. De verdade. É por isso que venho insistindo tanto em te chamar para sair, porque eu só te vejo o tempo todo ralando pra caralho sem nunca ter tempo para descansar. – ele escorregou a mão que estava próxima ao meu pulso até entrelaçar nossos dedos – Você merece se divertir um pouquinho que seja, é por isso que insisto tanto desse jeito.

Mantive minha cabeça abaixada, mas aproveitando a sensação gostosa de ter sua mão grande cobrindo a minha à medida em que ele continuava a falar – Eu terei o meu primeiro final de semana livre esse ano. Eu não sei o que é ter tanto tempo livre há tempos. Então, eu só pensei em fazer alguma coisa com você. Foi por isso que eu te chamei para sair na sexta-feira, lá na lanchonete

– É... realmente eu não posso. – balbuciei sem jeito – Tenho um seminário para apresentar nesse dia.

– Tudo bem, Bella. Não tem problema. Eu vou parar de te incom...

– Mas se você quiser, eu não tenho muita coisa para fazer no sábado.

Se eu já estava constrangida anteriormente, isso pareceu aumentar exponencialmente depois daquela minha frase. Levantei meu rosto, só para me deparar com aqueles olhos reveladores e o sorriso torto começando a se formar pelo seu rosto ainda úmido. Se havia alguma dúvida que eu poderia não estar apaixonada por aquele homem, elas foram dizimadas naquele momento. Eu só precisava ser forte para enfrentar os meus maiores temores... Tantos os pesadelos da insegurança que me perseguiam desde a minha adolescência quanto ao medo de acabar me tornando a próxima Dra. Hannah Thompson

– Você tá falando sério?

De repente, eu fiquei com raiva. – O que? Você passa 500 semanas insistindo para que eu aceite jantar com você e quando finalmente consegue, tudo o que você faz e ficar me olhando com esse sorrisinho idiota? Quer dizer então que eu deixei de dar aula para os gêmeos a troco de nada?

Para minha total surpresa, ele simplesmente se inclinou e deixou um beijo demorado na minha bochecha. A barba dele por fazer arranhou a pele da minha face de um jeito bom, fazendo com que arrepios se espalhassem pelo resto do meu corpo. Não consegui evitar fechar os olhos e me aproveitar um pouquinho daquela sensação.

– Obrigado, Bella. De verdade – ele sussurrou, dando um leve aperto em minha mão.

Ficamos apenas nos olhando, acho que cada um com um sorriso bobo maior que o outro, até que fomos interrompidos por uma batida da porta. Eu tentei me afastar dele, entretanto Edward foi mais rápido e envolveu meus ombros com um dos seus braços, e voltou seu rosto em direção a porta acima dos degraus.

– Dr. Cullen, eu sei que não é um bom momento, mas precisamos do senhor no ambulatório. As radiografias do paciente no quarto 502 ficaram prontas.

– Tudo bem, Shelby. – ele respondeu – Vou subir em um minuto.

A enfermeira com cara de vovó fechou a porta com um sorriso doce em sua face, nos deixando a sós outra vez. Por mais que quisesse continuar ali, envolvida naquela bolha com Edward, eu tinha compromissos a serem cumpridos. Eu tinha que

arrumar uma desculpa decente para a Sra. Waldorf por não ter ido ensinar seus filhos hoje e ter, pelo menos, 2000 palavras para o artigo que estava escrevendo para a _Seventeen_.

– Eu tenho que ir... – murmurei baixinho, me soltando do seu abraço.

– Eu vou te ver por aqui amanhã? – ele inquiriu timidamente.

– É a minha folga mensal. Vou passar o dia na faculdade entregando uns artigos.

– Então isso significa que vou ficar sem te ver até o nosso encontro. Qual a hora que eu posso passar na sua casa no sábado?

– Não precisa se incomodar com isso. Eu me encontro com você em algum lugar.

– Mas...

– Não, Edward. – eu repeti, – Você não precisa fazer nada.

– Eu insisto – ele falou, se levantando e estendendo sua mão reconfortante para que eu a pegasse.

Eu bufei, a medida em que começávamos a subir de volta até os corredores movimentados do Presbyterian. – Você sempre foi assim tão teimoso?

– Sempre. Afinal, foi por conta da minha teimosia que consegui o que eu queria, não foi?

Rolei os olhos e abri a porta. – Bobo.

Ao chegarmos ao saguão, Edward continuou segurando minha mão, e eu quase pude sentir os olhares maldosos queimando em minhas costas. – Então, você conhece o Joe´s Pizza?

Meneei a cabeça e sorri amplamente; por mais que nos conhecêssemos a tão pouco tempo, Edward sabia que eu odiava lugares cheios de frescuras. – Sei onde fica.

Seu sorriso em resposta foi ainda mais lindo. – Então, podemos nos encontrar lá por volta das sete?

– Por mim tudo bem. – respondi com minha voz trêmula.

Ele se inclinou novamente e deixou outro beijo demorado em minha bochecha, antes de se afastar e dizer – Até o sábado, Bella. – e com isso, ele se afastou e começou a caminhar pelos corredores movimentados do hospital, parando apenas no posto para pegar alguns papéis e seguir direto para o quarto de algum paciente.

Tinha a impressão de que poderia voar à medida em que começava a sair do hospital. A cada passo que eu dava, sabia que tudo poderia mudar completamente entre nós com aquela pequena atitude minha, embora, não encontrasse motivos para me arrepender. Bastava apenas olhar para aquele sorriso e toda certeza da epifania que tive na lanchonete me domasse o peito, dizendo que eu deveria sim dar essa chance para Edward.

Eu teria um encontro com ninguém menos que Edward Cullen. O médico mais desejado do maior hospital infantil de Nova Iorque.

Com o coração batendo aos saltos, eu só podia torcer para que eu não me arrependesse dessa decisão.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Vou aproveitar o feriado aqui nas minhas terras e tentar postar mais um capitulo amanhã, juntamente com Fighterward!**

**E apesar da demora do capitulo, eu amo, adoro, venero reviews. Então, por favor, me deixem uma, sim? *pisca**

**Até amanhã, pessoas!**


	5. O Início - Parte Final

**Promessa é divida! E como eu não quero meu nome no SPC/SERASA, tá aí mais um capítulo novo de NDQVE pra vocês!**

**PS.: Agora quem está me devendo são vocês! Pagem logo, deixando meu e-mail lotadinho de reviews de vocês!**

* * *

Eu não tinha inspiração nenhuma. Nem sequer um pouquinho que fosse.

Já havia mais de duas horas que a página do editor de texto estava aberta e eu não havia conseguido transcrever nada lá. As poucas linhas que eu havia tentado estavam tão ridículas que eu rapidamente as apaguei e voltei a encarar aquela barrinha piscando irritantemente para mim, à espera de que eu escrevesse qualquer coisa minimamente interessante.

Não que eu fosse uma autora nem nada disso. Eu bolava essas estórias bem água-com-açúcar para revistas infanto-juvenis femininas a troco de uma renda a mais na minha apertada vida de estudante. Não tinha o mínimo talento e nem gostaria que isso se tornasse uma profissão. Meu lance mesmo era o jornalismo; era bem mais fácil para mim criar um texto onde informasse um ocorrido, contasse uma notícia e até deixasse um tanto do meu ponto de vista em um canto ou outro. Elaborar personagens, criar roteiros românticos e melosos e concluir cada conto com um felizes-para-sempre no final, não era algo que gostasse tanto assim de fazer

Mas o pior nisso tudo era que eu precisava escrever; os mil e quinhentos dólares que eu receberia, caso conseguisse publicar esse texto, garantiriam minha parte no aluguel do próximo trimestre e as minhas passagens para Washington no feriado de Ação de Graças daqui a quatro meses. Não podia me dar ao luxo de deixar isso de lado, e recusar a proposta. Teria que dar o máximo de mim e inventar qualquer coisa decente até o próximo final de semana.

O péssimo era que nem a coisa mais estúpida do mundo vinha a minha cabeça, quanto mais algo que fizessem com que os editores da Seventeen aceitassem publicá-la este mês.

Bufei pesadamente e usando o dedão do meu pé, desliguei com força o estabilizador do meu desktop, não me importando nem um pouco que aquilo pudesse prejudicar o equipamento. Era uma atitude muito idiota de minha parte, já que eu era uma ferrada no sentido financeiro que não tinha condição alguma de comprar um computador novo, entretanto a frustração tirou o melhor de mim e pouco me importei com meu velho computador, Com um suspiro cansado, me joguei na pequena cama em meu quarto e avaliei tudo o que havia acontecido comigo no dia anterior.

Finalmente, eu tinha dito para mim mesma que o que sentia por Edward era algo bem maior do que uma simples amizade. Gostava dele de uma forma que poderia ser perigosa e onde eu, com absoluta certeza, acabaria me machucando. E para complicar ainda mais a situação doentia de meu coração, eu não me importava se acabasse sofrendo no final.

O que eu não suportava mais era esconder que meu coração acelerava freneticamente todas as vezes que eu via aqueles olhos verdes, que eu perdia a respiração quando ele abria seu sorriso torto e que praticamente me derretia quando seus lábios pronunciavam meu nome com sua voz de veludo. Várias vezes ao longo do dia, eu me pegava pensando nele, imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento, com quem ele estaria, ou se estava pensando em mim. Praticamente, eu tinha me transformado em uma adolescente que vivia suspirando por um amor platônico por todos os cantos.

Eu precisava admitir; ainda não entendia o que ele tinha visto em mim para que insistisse tanto em sairmos juntos. Ele poderia ter a mulher que quisesse lá mesmo no hospital... A prova disso era a admissão muito óbvia dele que a Dra. Thompson ainda era apaixonada por ele. Toda mulher dentro do Presbyterian gostaria de tê-lo ao seu lado. Caramba, tenho certeza que qualquer mulher no condado de Nova Iorque gostaria de estar ao lado dele! O que eu não entendia era porque é que ele tinha escolhido justo a mim.

Mas, seja lá qual havia sido a motivação dele, o fato era que eu tinha plena certeza de que nós não tínhamos a mínima chance de dar certo; eu estava ocupadíssima batalhando pela minha vida profissional, sem contar que eu não tinha experiência alguma em relacionamentos. Ou seja, a expressão "tragédia anunciada" seria um termo muito bom para ser associada à essa tentativa de romance.

Embora, de forma alguma eu pudesse dizer que estava arrependida; não havia um pingo de remorso em mim desde que decidira sair com Edward; pelo contrário, eu estava muito orgulhosa de mim mesma ao ter criado um pouquinho de coragem para ter ido encontrá-lo ontem nas escadas de emergência. Então, quando relembrava aquele momento, não podia deixar de admitir que estava incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

Fui interrompida de meus devaneios pela porta do meu quarto sendo aberta com um estrondo que fez com que eu me sobressaltasse em cima da cama. Ali, ainda vestida com seu capote de enfermeira e com olheiras de cansaço no rosto, Kate, me encarava com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

– Bella Swan, sua safadinha! Pegando o Dr. Cullen, huh?

– Você sabe que somos apenas amigos, Katherine – repliquei pelo que me pareceu ser a centésima vez desde que tudo isso começou.

– É, mas não foi nada disso que eu ouvi falar durante meu plantão da madrugada...

Aquilo chamou a minha atenção – O que é que estão dizendo? – perguntei já sentindo meu coração se encolher em meu peito.

– Nada demais, Bella – ela disse acenando com uma mão de forma irrelevante.

– Kate!

Ela rolou os olhos dramaticamente, soltando o cabelo do rabo-de-cavalo apertado e vindo se sentar na ponta da minha cama – Algumas colegas afirmaram que vocês dois estavam de pegação na escada de emergência ontem à tarde...

– Como é?!

– … E que depois de tudo isso, marcaram um encontro romântico com direito a sexo pesado para o próximo sábado à noite!

Senti minhas bochechas ruborizando e as primeiras lágrimas de raiva se acumularem em meus olhos. Kate quando percebeu minha reação, tirou o sorriso do rosto e esticou sua mão dando um aperto em minha panturrilha. – Hey, Bella. Eu só estava brincando!

– Não brinca como uma coisa dessas, Kate – murmurei, fungando um pouco e me sentindo bastante estúpida por estar praticamente chorando na frente dela.

– Desculpe, Bella, não quis te preocupar... mas se bem que tem bastante pessoas na minha ala especulando. Afinal, Dr. Cullen não tem saido com ninguém ultimamente, bem, pelo menos não com garotas do hospital, então de repente ele aparece interessado por você...

– Que não passo de uma simples garçonete. É eu entendi.

– Não é por conta disso, Bella – disse ela, balançando seu farto cabelo loiro-escuro – Acho que todas as mulheres solteiras daquele lugar estão morrendo de inveja de você. Caramba, até eu que namoro há quase um ano com Garrett queria está no seu lugar!

Desviei meu olhar e me concentrei em uma pequena aranha tecendo sua teia no canto do teto; fiz uma careta lembrando que eu mal tinha tempo para limpar a bagunça em que eu morava, mas mesmo assim acabei encontrando um espaço para sair. Como é que eu pude ter colocados minhas prioridades de ponta cabeça só por conta de um homem?

Um homem lindo, atencioso, sexy e encantador, vale a pena ressaltar.

– Então, você já sabe o que irá vestir? – ela inquiriu curiosa.

Dei de ombros – Qualquer coisa. Nós só vamos sair daqui a dois dias, Kate, não há necessidade de eu me preocupar com esse tipo de besteira agora.

– Como não? Você precisa estar linda, afinal de contas, você está praticamente namorando um dos caras mais gatos de Nova Iorque!

Levantei-me irritada, e não me reconheci quando gritei com Kate – Dá para parar com isso? Nós não estamos namorando nem nada disso! Vamos apenas dividir a porcaria de uma pizza e mais nada!

Ela continuou na mesma posição anterior, me observando como se eu fosse alguma espécie de aberração (o que talvez, eu fosse mesmo). – Tudo bem, então – ela murmurou rapidamente – mas você vai, pelo menos, dar uma arrumadinha nessa sobrancelha, não é?

Estava prestes a retrucar quando meu celular começou a tocar alto. Levantei da cama e fui caçá-lo dentro da bagunça que era minha mochila enquanto Kate se levantou e começou a fuçar por alguma coisa dentro da minha nécessaire. Finalmente, achei o aparelho, contudo não reconheci o número no display mesmo que este tivesse o código de área daqui de Nova Iorque.

Ainda receosa, atendi – Alô?

– _Bella?_

Meu coração perdeu uma batida para logo depois começar a acelerar como louco em meu peito. Minha garganta estava seca e eu praticamente estava hiperventilando por conta de uma voz que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar, apesar da minha ainda desconfiança. – Edward?

– _Err.. __Sou __eu, __Edward. __Espero __que __não __se __importe __de __eu __ter __pegado __seu __número __com __a __enfermeira __Andrews._

- Com quem?!

– _Com __a __enfermeira __Katherine __Andrews... __que __divide __o __apartamento __com __você. __Tem __algum __problema __que __eu __tenha __feito __isso?_

Estreitei meus olhos na direção da minha companheira de quarto, que permanecia indiferente a minha encarada mortal – Não... não há nenhum. – consegui balbuciar estupidamente.

Ele riu e aquele som me atingiu tanto quanto se estivéssemos frente a frente –_Só __estou __te __ligando __porque __de __te __dizer __uma __coisa._

Ele tinha se lembrado de algum compromisso importante? Foi chamado de última hora para cobrir alguém na emergência do Presbyterian? Ele estava doente e tinha piorado consideravelmente de ontem para hoje? Não poderia mais ir ao encontro? Jesus! Eu não sabia se ficava feliz ou desapontada por conta disso...

– O que foi? – pedi, sem consegui disfarçar o trepidar da minha voz.

– _Bem, eu fui meio idiota e não percebi que não tem nenhum cinema disponível perto do Joe´s, então-_

– Espera, – interrompi-o no meio da frase – Quer dizer então que nós vamos para o cinema também?

– _É óbvio que sim. Eu pensei que tivesse deixado isso bem claro para você._

– Não, não deixou. – eu resmunguei enquanto observava Kate rolando os olhos e sibilando a palavra "aceita" repetidamente em minha direção.

– _Então, quer __dizer __que __você __não __quer __ver __nenhum __filme __comigo? _– ele perguntou e eu praticamente pude ver seus olhos implorando para que eu assentisse para o seu pedido.

– É, pode ser, eu acho – murmurei enquanto levava minha mão livre em direção à boca para que roesse minhas unhas.

– _Sabe,_ – ele começou – _não __que __eu __estivesse esperando __por __alguma __reação __empolgada __da __sua __parte __ou __algo __assim,__mas __esse__"pode __ser" __foi __um __golpe __bem __baixo __para __o __meu __ego._

Aquilo me fez rir – Tudo bem, Edward; eu vou ao cinema também, mesmo que você não tenha pedido isso antes.

–_ Ok, Swan, eu não vou mais discutir isso_ – ele disse com ar brincalhão antes de continuar –_ Como eu ia dizendo, não há nenhum lugar por perto do restaurante onde possamos ver algum filme. Então, eu pensei em ir de carro e te pegar no seu apartamento._

Mordi meu lábio e protelei um pouquinho pensando nisso. Não queria que ele viesse até a minha casa; não é que eu tivesse vergonha do apartamento minúsculo de 42m² que eu dividia com mais duas garotas, mas sim pelo fato de saber que Edward morava do outro lado da cidade e teríamos que pegar um trânsito infernal até chegarmos ao restaurante.

Se bem que ficar algumas horas presa em um carro ao lado dele não seria de um todo ruim...

– _Bella? __Você __está __aí?_

– Oi. Errr, desculpa.

– _Então, o que você acha._

Nesse meio tempo, Kate voltou a se sentar na minha cama e ficou me encarando – Edward é melhor não. Você mora do outro lado da cidade e-

Desta vez, foi ele quem parou o meu discurso; – _Se __for __dizer __alguma __besteira __em __relação __a __distância __pode __ir __esquecendo. __Eu __não __me __importo __em __fazer __isso._

No mesmo instante, eu me lembrei de algo que poderia fazer toda a diferença – Não precisa se incomodar, Edward. Eu sei onde nós podemos ir depois que terminamos a pizza.

– _É? __E __aonde __fica __esse __lugar?_ – Ele perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que Kate murmurava a palavra "hotel".

Senti minhas bochechas esquentando e o respondi – Você terá que confiar em mim.

– _Sem __problemas, __linda. __Agora, __você __tem __meu __telefone; __se __mudar __de __ideia, __pode __me __ligar __que __eu __vou __até __sua __casa __te __buscar._

Com um sorriso cada vez mais fixo em meus lábios, eu respondi – Eu não vou.

– _Bom __eu __tenho __que __ir_ – ele disse sem jeito –_Irei __começar __agora __meu __último __turno __do __plantão __e __pelo __que __eu __soube, __a __emergência __hoje __não __está __das __mais __tranquilas._

– Tudo bem, eu também tenho que estudar para apresentar meu relatório amanhã. – comentei rapidamente

– _Te vejo no sábado?_

Eu soltei um risinho, achando fofo como parecia que ele ainda não estava acreditando que iríamos sair junto. – Sim. Nos vemos no sábado, Edward.

Despedimo-nos e quando desliguei o celular, encarei Kate que sorria enormemente para mim. – Para onde você vai levá-lo?

Apesar de ainda estar sorrindo como uma idiota, eu lhe respondi com uma pergunta – Porque você deu meu telefone para ele?

– Eu perguntei primeiro. – apenas ergui uma sobrancelha, e ela revirou os olhos respondendo

– Não tinha como resistir àquela cara de cachorro abandonado que ele fez. Sem contar que foi muito bonitinha a forma que ele puxou conversa comigo, dizendo que tinha uma prima que também chamava Kate e tudo mais... Tipo, ele não tem a mínima ideia de como enrolar alguém para conseguir uma coisa, entende?

Eu sorri imaginando a cena; Edward em alguma parte do hospital, todo sem jeito, tentando achar algum assunto com minha colega apenas como pretexto para ter meu telefone. Sério, será que ele é sempre assim tão insistente em tudo que faz?

– Agora responda; para onde vocês estão indo depois do jantar? – Kate ecoou.

Estiquei meu braço para pegar o texto da resenha biográfica que teria que apresentar na faculdade – Isso não é da sua conta, Kate – murmurei, enquanto folheava as páginas em busca das partes que precisava dar uma revisada.

– Você é chatinha hein, garota? – ela resmungou irritada – mas mesmo com essa chatice toda eu vou te ajudar; fique quieta!

Levantei meu rosto apenas a tempo de ver Kate se aproximando com uma pinça nas mãos – O que diabos você vai fazer?

– Só dando um jeito o quanto antes nisso. Pelo pouco que te conheço, você vai deixar para fazer as sobrancelhas na última hora e irá para o seu encontro com o doutor sexy com várias placas vermelhas na testa.

Suspirei pesadamente e recostei minha cabeça à cabeceira da cama, deixando que Kate começasse o quanto antes aquela sessão de tortura. Não que eu fosse alguém grilada em padrões de beleza, mas tinha que admitir que também não era de tudo relapsa a minha aparência. E, se eu tinha um encontro pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez em minha vida, não queria de forma alguma parecer a gêmea da Frida Kahlo na frente de um dos homens mais bonitos que eu conhecia.

Só podia torcer para que tanto sofrimento no final valesse a pena.

[…]

A sexta-feira foi absurdamente corrida para mim. De alguma forma forma consegui escrever um pequeno conto durante a madrugada, e enviei-o imediatamente para os editores da revista adolescente que sempre publicava as minhas besteiras. Apesar de ter ido para faculdade exatamente como um panda, e ter que debater sobre Legislação Imigratória Americana as oito da manhã, tinha conseguido me sair bem o suficiente.

Aproveitei minha presença no campus e passei o restante do dia trabalhando na minha apresentação de amanhã. Apesar de acontecer em um sábado pela manhã, haviam boatos que alguns editores de grandes jornais estariam assistindo as palestras de alguns estudantes e talvez, houvesse a possibilidade real de escolher alguns de nós para estagiar numa grande publicação. E isso era tudo o que eu mais queria: começar um trabalho numa redação com menos de seis meses morando em Nova Iorque. Este seria um passo primordial para minha carreira, e por isso que estava me empenhando tanto para que meu texto fosse o mais coerente e plausível possível.

No final da tarde, Eu acabei repondo a aula de espanhol para os gêmeos e digamos que essa não foi uma tarefa das mais agradáveis. A última coisa que dois pré-adolescentes queriam no inicio do final de semana era estudar até as sete da noite uma língua estrangeira. Até tentei fazer uma aula diferente, colocando um pequeno vídeo de humor, entretanto, parecia que os dois estavam muito mais empolgados com todas as coisas que ambos poderiam fazer assim que se livrassem de mim.

Quando cheguei em casa, já se passavam das oito da noite e eu estava esgotada. Tanto Kate quanto Irina não estavam as vistas, o que era ótimo. Depois de um dia como esse tudo o que mais queria era tomar um longo banho quente e dormir o máximo que pudesse.

E foi exatamente isso o que eu fiz. Deixei que a água quente relaxasse meus músculos e que a fragrância do meu sabonete de frésia me acalmasse. Enrolei-me na mais felpuda toalha que encontrei e me joguei em minha cama, quase me sentindo revigorada outra vez.

Por força do hábito, peguei o celular dentro de minha bolsa, para ver se Angela ou minha mãe haviam me mandado alguma mensagem. Eu tinha o hábito de sempre falar com uma delas no final de semana, e nada mais justo verificar se alguma delas estava disponível para mim naquele instante.

Mas para minha surpresa, havia uma mensagem de alguém diferente no meu visor. Eram apenas quarto palavras, mas suficientes para fazer com que meu coração disparasse e um sorriso inesperado brotassem em meu rosto.

"**Senti sua falta hj" – **___**Cullen, E às **____**17**____**h35min**_

Sem nem me preocupar com a cautela, meus dedos agiram mais rápidos e escreveram a resposta de volta.

"**Tb senti sua**** falta. ****" – **_**Swan**____**, **____**B**____** às **____**20**____**h**____**41**____**min**_

Mal havia se passado um minuto quando a resposta mensagem de volta com sua resposta apareceu de volta em meu celular.

"**Posso te ligar?****" – **___**Cullen, E às **____**20**____**h**____**42**____**min**_

Desta vez, eu demorei para responder. Minhas mãos tremiam a medida que eu escrevia e apagava diversas vezes as palavras, "sim" e "não" em meu aparelho. Eu estava dividida entre a vontade louca de falar com ele e o receio enorme de me envolver mais e mais. Por mais injusto que parecesse a comparação, eu me lembrava da Dra. Thompson: uma mulher que havia entregado seu coração para ele, e ele havia lhe negado. Como não ter receio que meu futuro se tornasse parecido com o dela?

Por fim, a covardia falou mais alto e eu digitei.

"**Preciso ligar pros meus pais em WA. Amanhã nos falamos, ok?****" – **_**Swan**____**, **____**B**____** às **____**20**____**h**____**4**____**8**____**min**_

"**Tudo bem, nos falamos pessoalmente amanhã. Bom sonhos, linda :)**_**" – **____**Cullen, E às **____**20**____**h**____**50**____**min**_

Senti-me como uma estúpida por ter mentido para ele, mas ao mesmo tempo pude encontrar razão em minha decisão. Apesar da vontade louca de ligar de volta e escutar nem que fosse um pouquinho a voz dele, eu resisti firmemente ao afastar o celular e me enrolar na cama, tentando descansar para o dia seguinte. Dia que tinha tudo para mudar minha vida.

Acordei como uma pilha e sem sequer tomar o café da manhã, eu partir para Columbia para apresentar meu trabalho sobre jornalismo contemporâneo. Os boatos que haviam iniciado nos corredores da universidade ao ver alguns editores dos principais meios de comunicação da cidade. Mas, apesar dos observadores extras, eu consegui me sair bem na explicação e respondendo com segurança as perguntas que me foram aplicadas sobre a minha pesquisa.

No final da aula, mal pude acreditar quando meu mentor de curso, o professor Bass me apresentou a editora-chefe do New York Daily. Numa breve conversa a três, ela me ofereceu a chance de atuar como free-lancers deles para escrever uma matéria sobre a evolução da América-Latina nos últimos 10 anos. Um trabalho que teria os próximos três meses para pesquisa e uma encadernação especial no inicio do próximo Outono.. E apesar de todo o nervosismo que eu senti naquela "conversa" de último minuto, fiquei bastante surpresa quando a mulher se disse impressionada com meu histórico e quis marcar de imediato uma entrevista comigo em seu escritório, para aquela mesma manhã.

Fiz uma ligação para Jinn dizendo que não poderia comparecer à lanchonete e segui direto para a redação do jornal, que ficava bem no centro financeiro de Nova Iorque. Lá dentro, a Sra. Prestley me levou até uma ante-sala de onde dava para ver todo o movimento da agitada redação. Tomei várias respirações profundas, tentando me acalmar um pouquinho, contudo minhas mãos já estavam suando. Mesmo que tivesse experiência in loco quando estagiei no pequeno jornal semanal de Forks, nada se comparava a realidade de uma edição diária, com todo corre-corre e pressa para apresentar as matérias para o dia seguinte.

Aquela era uma oportunidade única, eu teria grandes chances de ficar no staff definitivo do jornal, caso tudo desse certo com esse projeto. Era a chance que eu tinha para não precisar mais _**–**_ pelo menos por enquanto _**–**_ me desdobrar em três empregos diferentes, onde mal sobrava tempo para que eu estudasse alguma coisa.

Não precisei pensar por muito tempo e fechei o contrato com o jornal, onde começaria a trabalhar durante 30 horas semanais a partir da próxima segunda-feira. Tentando não parecer uma garotinha que tinha acabado de encontrar seu primeiro trabalho de meio período durante o verão, sorri ao apertar as mãos dos meus futuros colegas de trabalho e torci para gravar pelo menos os nomes daqueles jornalistas com quem eu trabalharia diretamente.

No fim, eu tinha perdido a manhã inteira tentando me inteirar sobre meu mais novo emprego _**– **_isso sem contar que eu nem sequer havia me desligado dos outros trabalhos ainda. Quem sabe, talvez eu continuasse escrevendo uma estória ou outra, só para garantir uma graninha a mais no final do mês. No entanto, seria impossível manter as aulas para duas crianças e o serviço como garçonete do Presbyterian.

Meu coração se apertou um pouquinho quando me dei conta de que não iria mais encontrar Edward quase todos os dias. Não fazia ideia de como nossa relação de amizade seria daqui para frente, contudo, eu esperava de coração, que nós conseguíssemos arrumar um espaço em nossas agendas para que pudéssemos, pelo menos, conversar. Acho que a afeição que tinha criado por aquele homem não era algo que eu estivesse disposta a esquecer por conta de longas horas de pesquisa daqui para frente.

Já passavam das duas da tarde quando saí da redação e cheguei na casa dos Waldorf para explicar que não poderia mais continuar com as aulas dos gêmeos. A mãe dos garotos não ficou muito satisfeita com meu súbito desligamento, embora

ela não pudesse fazer muito quanto a isso, já que não havia nenhum contrato efetivo entre nós duas. Depois disso, me deu uma vontade imensa de chorar quando chegou a hora de me despedir de Mark e Mike, e tive que escutá-los dizendo que sentiriam saudades da _señorita_ Bella.

O pior de tudo era que eu também precisava ir até o hospital falar com a Jinn. Com certeza iria deixá-la na mão, já que minha saída seria repentina e sem nenhum aviso prévio. Não que eu fosse insubstituível, longe disso; devia existir milhões de outras meninas por aqui que poderiam fazer este trabalho melhor do que eu, entretanto, achava injusto da minha parte pedir demissão praticamente do nada, para alguém que tinha me contratado tão rápido quando eu mais precisei.

Às três horas em ponto eu cheguei na entrada dos funcionários do centro hospitalar, e enquanto caminhava até a lanchonete, podia sentir vários olhares sobre mim; alguns curiosos, outros intrigados e vários de desprezo. Tentei ignorá-los embora fosse muito difícil pois esses olhares faziam com que os pêlos de minha nuca se eriçassem por completo.

Ao chegar na lanchonete, fui correndo pegar meu avental e a touca que permaneciam jogados do mesmo jeito dentro do armário sob o balcão. À medida em que os vestia, Lucy, a outra ajudante da lanchonete, apareceu na minha frente.

– Ué? Você não tinha um encontro hoje com o Doutor Gostosão? Desistiu? _**–**_ ela inquiriu curiosa e desmedida, como sempre.

– Não, eu ainda vou, só que eu precisei trocar meu horário então, fico aqui até as 19h.

– E qual é o horário do seu encontro?

– Às 20h.

Ela abriu os olhos espantada _**–**_ E você não vai tipo, se arrumar, ou algo assim?

Dei de ombros, mesmo que estivesse totalmente frustrada por conta disso. Eu planejava me arrumar, nem que fosse somente meu cabelo que estava uma bagunça terrível, mas pelo visto isso seria algo impossível.

– Você está dispensada por hoje, Bella.

Levantei o rosto para ver que Jinn tinha vindo da área da cozinha com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Desviei o olhar desajeitadamente sem ter ideia de como lhe dizer que eu não poderia mais continuar a trabalhar ali. Era justo que eu trabalhasse normalmente naquele que seria meu último dia na lanchonete; não poderia fazer por menos só porque mais tarde eu tinha um compromisso.

- Não Jinn, é injusto. Eu tinha acertado que viria assim que pudesse. _**–**_ repliquei nervosamente.

– Você não quer mais sair com seu garoto? _**–**_ escutei-a perguntar.

– Bem, eu acho que sim.

- Acha?

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem quando lhe respondi _**– **_Eu ainda quero sair com o Edward.

Sua mão pousou no meu ombro e o apertou levemente, uma vez que eu ainda evitava olhá-la _**– **_Qual é o problema, criança?

Com minha visão periférica, percebi que Lucy já havia saído, deixando Jinn e eu a sós. Tomei uma respiração profunda e desatei a falar _**– **_Jinn, não poderei mais continuar trabalhando aqui. _**–**_ ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em curiosidade e eu continuei _**– **_Fui chamada para fazer parte de um projeto no Daily e já começo na próxima segunda. Então, eu tenho que trabalhar, pelo menos por hoje, entende?

– Bella...

- … porque seria muito injusto da minha parte te deixar na mão desse jeito! Logo você que me recebeu aqui de braços abertos, mesmo eu não tendo experiência nenhuma como garçonete. Você não colocou empecilho algum para me contratar e...

Jinn pousou suas duas mãos em meus ombros e sibilou _**–**_ Bella, querida, respire. - Apesar de tentar ao máximo controlar, minha respiração,essa ainda saiu

entrecortada e as primeiras lágrimas ameaçaram a descer pelo meu rosto. Essa era uma característica que eu odiava em mim mesma; o fato de meu canais lacrimais serem ligados a qualquer emoção boba que eu sentisse.

– Isabella, meu bem, eu sabia que você não passaria muito tempo aqui _**–**_ ela murmurou, enxugando uma lágrima perdida que desceu pelo meu rosto. _**–**_ Você é talentosa demais para passar muito tempo trabalhando num balcão de lanches.

–Mas eu gosto de trabalhar aqui.

–Eu sei, mas não foi para isto, _**–**_ ela comentou apontando ao seu redor _**– **_ que você estudou tanto. Não se sinta na obrigação de nenhuma forma comigo; irei arrumar alguém o quanto antes. Pode voltar para casa e se preparar para o seu encontro de hoje á noite.

–Não, Jinn, eu não preciso ir agora. Posso ficar e ajudar mais um pouco.

Ela franziu o cenho, mas mesmo assim eu percebi um sorriso brincando em seus lábios _**–**_ Você está dispensada por hoje. _**– **_quando abri a boca para argumentar, ela retrucou _**–**_ Será que eu terei que despedir você?

Eu ri e dei um abraço apertado nela _**– **_Obrigada, Jinn. Por tudo.

– Só não se esqueça de me convidar para o casamento, viu? Eu mais do que ninguém mereço estar lá.

Rolando os olhos, me desvencilhei dela e coloquei um beijo em seu rosto. _**–**_ Não se preocupe, no que depender de mim você estará logo na primeira fila. _**–**_ comentei, tentando transparecer sarcasmo naquela frase.

– Pode apostar que sim, querida.

Entreguei-lhe o avental e a touca e prometi mandar por Kate o uniforme extra que estava em minha casa. Arrumei os poucos pertencer que eu tinha no meu armário e me despedi de Lucy, afinal não havia mais ninguém ali dentro, já que a única pessoa que merecia algum tipo de satisfação minha, eu encontraria ainda esta noite.

Parti correndo para a estação onde, para minha completa frustração perdi quase uma hora dentro do metrô. Houve algum tipo de problema estúpido nos circuitos elétricos, que fez com que todos os vagões ficassem parados bem no meio do trajeto até a minha casa; o percurso que normalmente levava apenas 15 minutos, acabou me tirando mais uma parte importante do meu dia.

Cheguei em casa toda suada devido ao calor infernal que fazia na cidade nesta época do ano e corri logo para o banheiro, onde resolvi fazer nem que fosse uma hidratação rápida no meu cabelo e tirar na base da gilette todo e qualquer pelinho indesejado. Quando mais tempo eu passava sobre o jato de água, mais tensa eu parecia. E a sensação de borboletas batendo asas incessantemente dentro do meu estômago só fazia aumentar mais e mais.

Sai do banho e vesti a lingerie mais confortável que eu tinha e me sentei na cama e resolvi ler um pouco do material que eu havia recebido no jornal. Por um momento, permiti me perder um pouquinho em tantos temas relativos àqueles países que eu havia passado alguns meses. Ler sobre eles era fazer com que eu me relembrasse da maior aventura que eu já havia feito até hoje em minha vida; um mochilão pela região que desde muito pequena sempre me atraiu.

Só sai do meu transe quando escutei a porta da frente do apartamento ser aberta e logo em seguida, os cliques insuportáveis dos saltos de Irina; assustada, olhei para o despertador e percebi que já eram 18h:30. Sai correndo como uma louca até a área de serviço, praguejando alto enquanto tentava enxaguar o meu cabelo que estava completamente duro por conta do creme. Nunca em minha vida eu conseguiria secá-lo por completo em apenas 30 minutos.

– Porcaria, porcaria, porcaria... _**–**_ eu bradava extremamente irritada enquanto eu esfregava minhas madeixas debaixo da água gelada do tanque.

– O que diabos você está fazendo, garota? _**–**_ Irina perguntou com um tom de nojo na voz.

– Esqueci que estava com hidratação no cabelo... e eu tenho que sair em uma hora! Eu queria escovar essa droga, mas nem nos meus sonhos eu vou conseguir terminar a tempo.

– Água fria só irá piorar as coisas, sua imbecil. Você deveria ter ido para o banheiro jogar água morna!

– Eu não tenho tempo! _**–**_ gritei, no alto de meus pulmões, deixando toda raiva que eu tinha por aquela cobra asquerosa se extravasar em minha voz.

Irina pareceu me encarar por um longo tempo até que se aproximou e enfiou suas mãos no meu cabelo, forçando minha cabeça debaixo da torneira e esfregando vigorosamente o meu couro cabeludo.

– AI! O que é que você está fazendo sua, sua, sua maluca da Sibéria?

Ela praguejou alguma coisa em russo de um jeito que talvez nem o último czar vivo daquelas bandas a entenderia, para depois acrescentar _**–**_ Agora vê se fica quieta!

Depois de tanto tempo massacrando meus fios a ponto de eu já quase me sentir completamente careca, ela desligou a torneira e me arrastou até seu quarto. Lá dentro, haviam enormes fotografias dela, com certeza tiradas para algum ensaio ou book fotográfico. Era uma coisa meio narcisista, entretanto, não podia deixar de admirar o quanto ela era bonita.

– Senta! _**–**_ a comandante do último batalhão soviético ordenou ao apontar para a cadeira de frente à sua penteadeira. Caminhei obedientemente, me sentindo a mais ridícula das pessoas; um cabelo pingando sem parar, enrolada somente com uma toalha verde e usando uma calcinha de algodão bege estampada com florzinhas azuis.

Irina começou a retirar um arsenal de produtos de sua gaveta, dentre eles estava uma toalha branca que ela jogou e acabou pousando bem na minha cara _**– **_Enxuga esse cabelo!

Comecei a friccioná-la em meu cabelo, mas parece que isso não era o suficiente aos seus olhos; ela deixou o secador que estava nas suas mãos em cima da bancada e começou a praticamente esmagar meu crânio entre suas mãos firmes. Sério, como alguém que transpirava delicadeza nas passarelas poderia ser tão grosseira daquele jeito?

Depois disso, ela aplicou diversos produtos nas minhas mechas, e forçou minha nuca para baixo começando a secar os fios com um difusor. Nesse meio tempo, eu ponderava se Edward se oporia muito em sair com alguém completamente careca ou se devia procurar na lista telefônica algum local que entregasse perucas à domicilio.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade sentindo aquele vento quente em minha nuca, Irina ligou seu babyliss e começou a definir as pontas . Eu devo ter parecido uma estúpida com meu queixo caído, sem conseguir acreditar no que estava diante de mim no espelho. Meus cabelos que sempre foram sem forma nenhuma, estavam com grandes cachos dignos de uma diva dos anos 40.

Eu não sei o que tinha dado naquela garota; talvez hoje fosse alguma data especial na Rússia onde se deveria ajudar os mais encarecidos ou algo parecido. Só sei que não tinha palavras para agradecê-la pelo trabalho milagroso que ela tinha feito em tão pouco tempo.

– Nossa Irina, isso é demais, eu acho que nunca vou poder te agrade-

– Cala a boca e fecha esses olhos.

Engoli em seco, e fiz exatamente o que ela pediu. Poucos segundos depois senti os leves toques de pincéis de maquiagem sobre minhas pálpebras. _**–**_ Irina, não precisa. Eu não uso maq-

– Se você abrir essa boca de novo eu vou te deixar igual a uma palhaça. Quieta! Eu simplesmente assenti e deixei com que ela terminasse seu trabalho. Já que eu estava na chuva, que eu me molhasse inteira e acabasse pegando uma pneumonia também. O pior é que nesse meio tempo, eu não fazia ideia de que horas já seriam.

Ótima impressão, Swan. Chegar atrasada naquele que seria seu primeiro encontro em quase quatro anos.

Várias pinceladas por minha face depois, Irina interrompeu o silêncio ao perguntar; _**– **_Já tem alguma roupa?

Ainda de olhos fechados, eu meneei a cabeça em assentimento. _**–**_ Escolhi ontem à noite _**–**_ murmurei corando, me sentindo como uma menina de 13 anos que iria encontrar o seu ídolo.

– Ótimo, espero que seja algo decente que combine com a minha produção. Agora, some daqui.

Minhas pálpebras se abriram e eu mal reconheci meu próprio reflexo. Apesar de tudo estar extremamente discreto, Irina tracejou tudo tão bem que fez com que meus olhos ganhassem um formato amendoado. Um blush cor de pêssego, suficiente para que eu não parecesse doente .

– Irina, _**– **_murmurei, ainda sem deixar de me encarar _**–**_ não sei nem como te agradecer.

– Não se preocupe, querida _**–**_ ela disse com um sorriso sarcástico _**–**_ Isso com certeza vai estar incluso no que você já me deve.

Eu congelei no lugar sem saber nem o que dizer; é lógico que ela tinha quebrado um galho para mim, mas eu tinha medo do quanto isso iria me custar no próximo mês...

– Vai ficar parada aí? Faltam somente 10 minutos para as 20h, retardada. Corra, que eu ainda posso ligar para um táxi. E isso eu posso deixar de graça.

Levantei-me de supetão e corri até meu quarto tropeçando em meus próprios pés. Peguei um dos meus jeans menos surrados, uma blusa sem mangas que apesar de colada ao corpo, era bastante confortável; e um casaquinho de manga ¾, porque nunca se sabe qual o clima que poderia ser a noite nova iorquina. Completei calçando minhas sapatilhas preferidas _**–**_ porque de forma nenhuma me arriscaria a andar de salto e acabar caindo _**– **_e a única bolsa decente que eu tinha. Apressei-me em verificar se tinha tudo que precisava como celular e dinheiro e parti para a sala o mais rápido que pude.

Quando cheguei lá, Irina que estava assistindo tevê, nem se deu o trabalho de olhar para mim _**–**_ O táxi já está lá embaixo.

Ignorei o que ela disse quando meu lado inseguro falou mais alto. _**–**_Tá legal essa roupa?

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder _**–**_ O carro não vai ficar à sua espera a noite toda, Cinderella.

Frustrada, comecei a procurar pelas minhas chaves _**–**_ Eu sei, eu sei... mas será que dá pra dizer se eu devo trocar de roupa ou não? _**–**_ murmurei quase que implorando.

–- Bom o suficiente para alguém como você. Agora, some daqui!

Sério, será que ela não tinha cérebro o suficiente para nem sequer me dar uma opinião? Com raiva, bati a porta com força e desci os dois lances de escada o mais rápido que eu pude, já que esperar pelo único elevador que funcionava decentemente em meu prédio só iria fazer com que eu acabasse perdendo ainda mais tempo. Ao chegar no hall, vi um taxista com cara de poucos amigos olhando impacientemente para um relógio em seu pulso.

– Boa noite, por favor senhor, a Carmine Street no West Village.

– Ah então é você a atrasada, não é? Você sabe que eu ganho por hora, não é mocinha? Os cinco minutos que eu passei parado aqui serão descontados na corrida.

Corei em um vermelho cereja e entrei no carro o mais rápido que eu pude. Encolhi-me contra o banco enquanto escutava ele bradando várias besteiras sobre falta de educação de passageiros e o trânsito infernal que essa cidade costumava ter.

Meu celular começou a tocar e eu me desesperei tentando encontrá-lo dentro da bolsa. Quando olhei para o display meu coração se acelerou vigorosamente ao ver o nome de Edward, piscando para mim incessantemente.

– Eu já estou chegando! - respondi imediatamente à medida em que olhava o trânsito a minha frente.

_– Eu já estava começando a imaginar que eu iria levar um bolo._

– Desculpa, desculpa! Eu tive alguns probleminhas ao longo do dia. Escutei sua risada macia e aquilo trouxe um sorriso aos meus próprios lábios

_– Tudo bem, Bella, sem problemas. Te espero na frente da pizzaria._

– O-ok, então - respondi nervosa _**– **_Te vejo daqui a pouco.

_– Até daqui a pouco, linda._

Desliguei o aparelho e desejei que meu coração parasse de saltitar como se estivesse prestes a sair pela minha garganta. Não sabia ao certo o que eu queria; uma parte de mim desejava que o trânsito a nossa frente sumisse e eu chegasse o mais rápido possível até onde Edward estava, enquanto a outra ansiava para que levasse só um pouquinho mais de tempo para que eu me acalmasse mais.

Eu estava com medo de como eu agiria na frente de Edward, agora que tinha plena consciência de que eu gostava dele mais do que uma amiga deveria gostar. Tinha receio de que não soubesse agir como antes, como no hospital, onde nossa conversa fluía tranquilamente. E se eu não soubesse o que falar e ficasse muda durante todo o jantar? Ou pior; agisse igual a uma tagarela e acabasse falando alguma besteira? E se ele ficasse enjoado de mim?

Deus, acho que vou vomitar...

Não tive nem tempo para pedir que o táxi parasse para que eu fizesse isso. Bem antes do que eu imaginava, o carro estava parando abruptamente e o taxista já anunciava o preço da corrida. Com as mãos trêmulas, cacei uma nota de 10 dólares e pedi para que ele ficasse com o troco. Reunindo toda a coragem que eu tinha, abri a porta do carro e desci na calçada já bem perto da pizzaria.

Assim que comecei a caminhar na direção do restaurante, eu o percebi; recostado a uma das pilastras da entrada, olhando alguma coisa em seu celular enquanto a outra mão livre se ocupava em bagunçar seus cabelos. Eu perdi o fôlego ao notar como ele era ainda mais bonito em roupas casuais, sem nenhum capote verde-folha e nenhum jaleco branco cobrindo seu físico. A camiseta cinza com decote em "v" e a calça de lavagem escura se moldavam perfeitamente ao seu corpo esguio e uma jaqueta jeans desleixada completava seu visual casual. Absolutamente perfeito.

Alguns passos mais a frente e ele finalmente levantou seus olhos do celular e me viu. Meu coração trovejou em meu peito á medida em que eu me aproximava e percebia que Edward continuava sem reação alguma. Quando mais próxima ficava dele, mas ele me encarava como se tivesse acabado de presenciar uma batida entre carros ou visto a reencarnação do Allien.

Será que eu tinha me produzido demais? Meu cabelo estava armado ou era a maquiagem que estava exagerada? Também, o que foi que eu estava pensando ao deixar Irina, a russa maldita, me produzir? Era só uma pizza e um cinema, pelo amor de Deus!

Finalmente, Edward resolveu se mexer e encurtar a distância que havia entre nós. Para minha grande surpresa, ele me abraçou de um jeito carinhoso que fez com que cada poro do meu corpo se transformasse em um terminal elétrico. Fui assolada pelo seu cheiro quando ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, deixando um beijo em minha bochecha.

– Puta merda, Bella! Você está linda! _**–**_ ele sussurrou, antes de me apertar em seus braços uma última vez.

Meu rosto como sempre me entregou e foi perceptível, até mesmo para mim, o calor se acumulando em minhas bochechas _**–**_ O-obrigada _**–**_ murmurei e acrescentei ficando ainda mais vermelha _**–**_ Você também não está nada mal.

Ele abriu seu mais perfeito sorriso torto _**–**_ Com fome?

– Hmrum.

– Então vamos. Quero te empanzinar com a melhor pizza da cidade. _**– **_disse ele ao passar a mão por minha cintura, nos guiando até a entrada do restaurante.

O local não era muito grande, quase do tamanho de uma garagem apesar de ficar em uma das esquinas mais movimentadas da cidade. Eu já tinha ouvido falar bastante da pizza daqui, principalmente depois que a fachada do restaurante tinha aparecido em uma das cena do Spiderman II. Além de não ser cara, as massas daqui tinham sido consideradas uma das 25 melhores do mundo. Não havia como não babar apenas ao sentir o cheiro de queijo e orégano quentinhos.

Para nossa sorte, o local não estava lotado e foi fácil conseguir uma mesa livre. O clima era bem aconchegante e uma música italiana tocava baixinho fazendo um fundo musical. Nas paredes, haviam diversas fotos de personalidades e artistas ao lado do Joe, o dono do estabelecimento. Pegamos uma mesa no canto, que tinha a imagem do Mathew Broderick, um dos meus atores favoritos dos anos 80.

Edward percebeu meu interesse e comentou com um sorriso _**–**_ Por querer imitar esse cara, eu quase me ferrei quando tinha uns 17 anos.

– Por que? Você tentou matar aula com seu melhor amigo e sua namorada? _**– **_perguntei enquanto ele afastava a cadeira para que eu me sentasse.

– Mais ou menos. Na verdade, foi meu irmão mais velho que quis dar uma de Ferris Bueller enquanto eu fazia o papel do amigo pau-mandado dele.

– O que foi que aconteceu?

– Meu pai tinha uma convenção de pediatria em Austin e acabou levando minha mãe junto. Apesar de sermos três adolescentes, meus pais tinham bastante confiança em nós... até então. Emmett sendo o imbecil que é, me convenceu a não ir para a escola e de quebra roubarmos o Mercedes de Carlisle para darmos um passeio.

"Rodamos Seattle inteira, parando em quase todas as garagens que tocavam Nirvana e Pearl Jam. Mas a nossa merda foi não termos levado Alice, minha irmã mais nova, conosco. Desde muito nova ela odeia ser contrariada e por isso, conseguiu ser pior que a Jeanie no filme. Ela simplesmente ligou para o hotel onde Carlisle e Esme estavam hospedados e fez uma denúncia anônima acusando o desaparecimento do carro do meu pai."

Eu não consegui segurar o riso _**–**_ E então vocês foram pegos?

– Sim, mas só depois de eu ter destruído o capô inteiro do carro, ter quebrado meu nariz e duas costelas do Emmett ao tentar fugir de uma blitz.

– Você destruiu o carro do seu pai?!

– Porra, eu tinha acabado de tirar a habilitação e estava assustado pra cacete com a quantidade de policiais me perseguindo.

Nós rimos juntos, até sermos interrompidos por um garoto por volta dos dezesseis anos que tinha o rosto coberto de espinhas e um aparelho nos dentes _**–**_ Bem vindos ao Joe´s Pizza, Meu nome é Riley e lhes atenderei essa noite. Posso lhes trazer algo para beberem? _**–**_ ele inquiriu diretamente para mim.

– Uma coca, por favor.

– Bella, _**– **_Edward perguntou um tanto sem jeito o que me surpreendeu um pouco _**–**_ você se importaria se eu tomasse uma cerveja? Tecnicamente, essa noite é minha última noite livre já que eu não posso de consumir nada alcoólico antes dos meus plantões...

Estiquei minha mão e pousei levemente sobre a dele que estava apoiada em cima da mesa _**–**_ Edward, tudo bem. Eu não me importo. Na verdade, se eu gostasse de cerveja eu até que acompanharia você.

Ele pareceu aliviado, quando se voltou para Riley e pediu _**–**_ Uma Guiness.

O garoto anotou tudo em um pequeno bloquinho e deixou dois menus sobre a mesa antes de voltar para a parte de trás do balcão. Notei que Edward estava cabisbaixo, quase com uma careta em sua face, o que era bastante estranho já que a cinco segundos atrás ele sorria lindamente para mim.

Aproveitei me minha mão ainda continuava sobre a dele, apertando-a levemente _**–**_O que houve?

Ele suspirou resignado e voltou seu rosto para mim. _**–**_ Eu só faço merda mesmo. Passo meses te chamando para sair e justo no primeiro encontro vou logo pedindo a porra de uma cerveja. No mínimo, você deve estar me achando um alcoólatra ou algo assim...

Eu ri alto. Muito alto. Tive que cobrir minha boca com uma das mãos por vergonha de acabar incomodando os outros clientes. Edward continuou a me encarar como se eu tivesse perdido meu juízo, o que só fez com que eu me descontrolasse ainda mais. Não sabia se tinha sido a forma envergonhada com a qual ele havia dito aquilo ou se ainda era alguma consequência do nervosismo que sentia no início da noite.

– Esquece, eu vou cancelar a cerveja.

– Não! _**–**_ Eu pedi, arfando um pouco em busca de ar _**–**_ Não é isso. Só foi a sua cara quando disse que eu te acharia um bêbado. Foi engraçado.

– Que bom que, pelo menos, eu te divirto. _**–**_ ele comentou com um rolar de olhos, embora um sorriso começasse a se formar em sua face.

– Você sempre me diverte, Edward. E não se preocupe se você quiser se embebedar um pouco; eu não me importo. Só lembre-se de me dar seu endereço para que eu o diga ao taxista onde te jogar quando você estiver inconsciente.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e o sorriso se tornou um pouquinho arrogante. _**–**_ Isso tudo é um pretexto para saber onde eu moro, Swan?

Senti meu queixo cair e meu rosto se inundar de sangue. _**–**_ Não! _**–**_ retruquei rapidamente, me sentindo ridícula por ter dito algo como aquilo. _**–**_ Foi apenas uma brincadeira! Eu não sei quantas garrafas você quer beber e nem qual é seu nível de tolerância ao álcool, mas não acho que você tenha a intenção de sair carregado daqui ou...

Fui interrompida pelo som da risada dele, _**–**_ Não seja boba, Bella. Eu só estava brincando. _**–**_ comentou apertando a ponta do meu nariz. _**–**_ Eu só quis te deixar sem graça, assim como você me deixou há 10 segundos atrás.

Dei um tapinha em seu antebraço e ele se manteve rindo enquanto nosso garçom deixava nossas bebidas em cima da mesa. _**–**_ Prontos para pedir? _**–**_ ele perguntou.

Nesse meio tempo de conversa com Edward, não tive tempo sequer de ver o menu que ele havia deixado assim que chegamos. Folheei rapidamente o cardápio, sem ter ideia do que iria pedir. _**–**_ Tudo me parece tão bom! Sério, não sei o que escolher. _**–**_murmurei ainda encarando os nomes de todos os pratos que faziam com que minha boca salivasse exageradamente.

– Você gostaria de alguma massa ou prefere uma pizza mesmo? _**–**_ Edward inquiriu.

Dei de ombros, _**–**_ Tanto faz, eu acho.

– Sério, Bella. você não está ajudando aqui.

– Pode escolher, então. Eu confio em você. _**–**_ pedi com um sorriso. _**–**_ Além do mais, eu posso escolher o filme, combinado?

Estiquei minha mão para firmarmos o acordo e Edward a pegou. No entanto para minha surpresa, ao invés de apertá-la ele a levou até os lábios pousando um beijo no dorso delas. _**–**_ Como você quiser, linda.

De novo, aquela sensação de borboletas voando agitadas no interior de minha barriga me assolou. Tudo parecia se intensificar quando ele me tocava ou me olhava com seus profundos olhos verdes; me faltava o ar, palavras e sensatez para saber agir normalmente perto dele.

Enquanto esperávamos a pizza, que ele havia escolhido, chegar, a conversa fluiu facilmente;não houveram silêncios estranhos e nem falta de assunto entre nós dois. Parecia meio bobo agora, toda aquela insegurança que eu estava sentindo logo no inicio da tarde; Edward agia brincalhão e atencioso, exatamente igual como na cafeteria do hospital, exceto pelos toques casuais em meu braço ou por sua insistência em colocar uma mecha teimosa atrás do meu cabelo.

Acho que não demorou muito para que a nossa Pepperone tivesse chegado _**–**_ se bem que eu não era a melhor pessoa no mundo para mensurar o tempo naquele instante. Edward aproveitou para pedir uma nova coca para mim e um refrigerante para si próprio, à medida em que eu partia as fatias e nos servia. Quando experimentei o primeiro pedaço, não pude evitar um gemido ao comprovar a razão de aquela pizzaria ser tão famosa assim. Definitivamente era a melhor que eu havia comido em toda minha vida.

– Bom, não é? _**–**_ Edward disse fazendo eco aos meus pensamentos.

Assenti firmemente, _**–**_ Com certeza a melhor que experimentei até hoje!

Alguns momentos depois, uma música diferente começou a tocar nas pequenas caixas de som que haviam ao longo das paredes e eu sorri quando reconheci a canção de um dos meu filmes preferidos da infância. _**–**_ Eu adoro essa música! _**–**_ comentei, depois de beber um pouco mais do refrigerante.

– Que música? _**–**_ Edward inquiriu.

– Essa que está tocando agora, a do filme A Dama e o Vagabundo.

Ele escutou por alguns instantes e o reconhecimento apareceu em sua face. _**–**_ Ah é. Na cena do espaguete, certo?

– Como é que você sabe?

– Eu sou pediatra, Bella. Eu tenho que ver essas besteiras porque meus pacientes, especialmente as meninas, adoram essas merdas.

Eu sorri e peguei o guardanapo para limpar um pouquinho de molho que havia ficado em seu queixo _**–**_Não sei como você consegue evitar esses palavrões na frentes das crianças. _**–**_ murmurei enquanto ele esperava que eu terminasse.

– Não é sem esforço. Me controlo ao máximo na frentes dos pais para não levar um processo por essas porr...porcarias. _**–**_ ele disse, levemente preocupado. _**–**_ Sei que nunca te perguntei isso antes, mas isso te incomoda?

Coloquei a quarta e última fatia no prato dele a medida em que lhe respondia. _**–**_ Nem um pouco, Edward _**– **_muito pelo contrário, acrescentei mentalmente. Achava um charme ele não ter nenhum filtro de noção enquanto falava _**–**_ Eu te conheci desse jeito. Seria injusto querer mudar isso depois de tanto tempo.

– É por isso que eu gosto de você, Bella. Posso ser eu mesmo ao seu lado. _**–**_ ele comentou e eu sorri levemente enquanto nos fitávamos por alguns segundos além da conta. Logo em seguida, ele completou _**–**_ E se eu soubesse que Bella Notte fosse tocar aqui esta noite, eu com certeza teria pedido espaguete.

Minhas sobrancelhas se unirão em confusão _**–**_ Por que?

– Porque seria uma oportunidade perfeita para refazer aquela cena do beijo com você.

Eu dei uma risada meio esganiçada, já que meu fôlego havia ficado completamente preso em minha garganta. Evitei olhar diretamente para ele e fiquei brincando com as pontas do guardanapo enquanto esperava que meu coração parasse de bater tão acelerado. Podia parecer estúpido, no entanto, eu temia encará-lo e descobrir se ele estava apenas brincando ou se tinha algum fundo de verdade no que ele havia dito.

Escutei-o tomar uma respiração profunda e dizer _**–**_ Bella, eu...

– Estão prontos para a sobremesa?

Nós dois viramos o rosto ao mesmo tempo para ver o menino que era nosso garçom sorrindo para nós com sua boca metálica. Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio à medida que Edward encarava Riley com cara de poucos amigos.

Comecei a notar a expressão do pobre garoto se alterando para o nervosismo e decidi intervir o quanto antes. _**–**_ Eu acho melhor não... _**–**_ comecei devagar e assim como imaginei Edward voltou a me fitar _**– **_Eu não vi até que horas o cinema fica aberto hoje à noite, então talvez seja melhor irmos andando.

Mesmo parecendo um pouquinho desapontado, ele disse com um sorriso _**–**_ Como você quiser, Bella. _**–**_ se voltou para Riley e acrescentou. _**–**_ A conta, por favor.

O garçom saiu com uma cara confusa, e eu voltei a ficar sem jeito, não sabendo o que falar depois que ele tinha mencionado indiretamenete que queria me beijar. Estava prestes a temer que aquele tão receoso "silêncio estranho" preenchesse nossa noite, porém Edward enveredou em outro assunto.

– Então, você nunca mencionou que conhecia um cinema aqui por perto. Eu moro nessas redondezas há quase dois anos e nunca ouvi falar dele antes.

Agradeci aos céus pela mudança de assunto, _**– **_Eu o encontrei por acaso na primeira semana que eu vim para cá. Tinha acabado de fazer a matrícula da pos na Columbia quando resolvi caminhar um pouco pela cidade. Comprei um guia de Nova Iorque e estava vindo conhecer essa pizzaria quando achei um prédio com cara de abandonado com um cartaz de O Corvo na entrada.

– Você gosta de filme de terror?

Meneei a cabeça positivamente, _**–**_ Na verdade, de qualquer filme com orçamento barato e com roteiros incríveis.

Ele balançou a cabeça incrédulo, _**– **_Quando eu penso que não vou mais me surpreender, você me aparece com essa, Bella.

O garçom voltou e Edward insistiu em pagar toda a conta sozinho, o que me deixou levemente irritada. Ele ignorou completamente meu pedido para contribuir, dizendo algumas besteiras como "homens sempre pagam" e "fui eu que convidei". Cruzei os braços sobre o peito enquanto Edward só fazia rir e repetir o quão ridícula eu estava sendo, e assim, saímos para as ruas de temperatura amena naquela noite de verão.

– Qual é, Bella _**–**_ ele começou envolvendo um de seus braços sobre o meu ombro a medida que caminhavamos _**–**_ vai ficar com raivinha só porque eu quis pagar uma conta de menos de 20 dólares? _**–**_ como não ousei responder, ele continuou, _**–**_eu te deixo pagar pelas entradas no cinema, se isso te deixar feliz.

– As entradas dos filmes custam apenas dois dólares. _**–**_ murmurei, querendo estar com raiva mas sem conseguir direito por estar tão próxima a ele.

– Então você pode simplesmente deixar que eu tome uns cafés de graça na próxima semana. Simples.

Mordi meu lábio inferior, sentindo um gelo em minha barriga ao ter que tocar naquele assunto naquele instante. _**–**_ Eu não vou mais voltar para o hospital, Edward.

Ele parou a meio passo, soltando meus ombros e ficando a minha frente. _**– **_Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu fui chamada hoje de manhã para uma entrevista de emprego. Vou trabalhar no New York Daily pelos próximos meses. _**–**_ murmurei enquanto fitava alguns fiapos soltos em cima da minha sapatilha.

– Hey, isso é ótimo! _**– **_ele murmurou, erguendo meu queixo para que pudesse me ver melhor _**–**_ Por mais que eu adore sua companhia, você não é o tipo de garota que nasceu para ficar presa em uma cafeteria, Bella.

– Você acha? _**–**_ pedi insegura

– É claro. Você é talentosa, inteligente, escreve bem pra caralho... Já estava mais do que na hora desses editores idiotas te contratarem.

– Obrigada, Edward. _**–**_ senti meu cenho franzindo, quando lhe inquiri _**–**_ Mas como é que você sabe que eu escrevo?

Por incrível que pareça, jurei ter visto uma sombra vermelha colorindo suas bochechas _**–**_ Lucy comentou que você vendia umas estórias para algumas revistas. Eu fiquei curioso, comprei uma e li. _**–**_ ainda parecendo envergonhado, ele me olhou com o canto de olho e voltou a caminhar. _**–**_ Pode me processar, se quiser.

Voltei a acompanhar seus passos, com meu rosto mais quente do que nunca _**–**_ Quando foi que você leu? Pelo amor de Deus, não me diga que foi aquele conto idiota sobre vampiros!

Edward riu alto e segurou minha mão à medida em que virávamos a esquina _**–**_ Eu achei legal. _**–**_ bufei alto e ele continuou _**–**_ De fato, era algo para adolescentes, mas ficou bem interessante. Talvez ficasse melhor se você tivesse colocado alguma coisa parecida a _season __finale_ da primeira temporada de True Blood.

Dei um tapa em seu braço antes de enlaçar o meu ao dele _**–**_ Pervertido!

Parei quando chegamos bem em frente ao prédio o qual eu já havia vindo várias vezes desde que me mudara para a Big Apple. Para minha sorte, eles estavam exibindo _Hable __con __Ella_, um filme espanhol bem recente, que tinha recebido críticas maravilhosas desde que havia sido lançado.

– É aqui? _**–**_ Edward perguntou, olhando desconfiado para o local à medida em que íamos até a bilheteria pegar nosso ingressos.

– Hmrum. Eu sei que está meio acabadinho, no entanto, os melhores filmes de todos os tempos são exibidos aqui.

–- Mas é em espanhol...

Cruzei os braços sobre o peito, enquanto esperávamos a nossa vez na fila. _**–**_ E qual é o problema nisso? Os filmes de Almodóvar não tem o mesmo orçamento dos de Hollywood mas nem por isso deixam de ser sensacionais, sabia?

Ele revirou os olhos _**–**_ Não é esse o problema, Bella. E que eu não vou entender porra nenhuma.

– O filme é legendado _**–**_ retruquei abrindo minha bolsa, assim que vi o guichê livre à nossa frente.

– Acho que vou acabar me perdendo... sou péssimo em acompanhar legendas. _**–**_ ele murmurou enquanto enfiava a mão no bolso em busca de sua carteira.

Fui mais rápida e entreguei uma nota de cinco dólares à atendente com cara de enjoada que mascava um chiclete. Peguei o troco e nossos bilhetes e arrastei Edward até o balcão de pipoca. _**–**_ Por favor, você é médico. Garanto que você consegue fazer coisas mais complicadas do que acompanhar aquelas letras amarelas em uma tela com mais de dez metros.

– Touché. _**–**_ ele disse, apontando para o atendente alguns chocolates _**–**_ Agora vem, porque você confiscou minha sobremesa e eu precisarei de muita glicose para conseguir me manter acordado para esse filme.

Só então eu percebi que podia estar sendo uma chata insistente e mandona _**–**_ Se você quiser, nós podemos ir a outro lugar...

– Só estou brincando, Bella. É claro que eu vou assistir esse filme com você.

Outra vez, eu não tive alternativa a não ser ceder e deixar que ele comprasse chocolate suficiente para abastecer um bairro inteiro por meses. Ele me conduziu pela sala escura, colocando a mão no vão de minhas costas, me guiando até um local bem no meio da sala, que já estava à meia luz e exibindo alguns traillers. Sentei-me com as pernas cruzadas sobre a cadeira, colocando todo meu estoque de barrinhas em meu colo. Edward se jogou na cadeira, apoiando os pés logo acima da poltrona a nossa frente.

Ergui uma sobrancelha e ele respondeu dando de ombros _**–**_ Eu nunca estive em um cinema praticamente vazio antes. Eu meio que sempre sonhei em fazer isso.

Pouco tempo depois, os créditos iniciais do filme começaram, e eu fui tragada para dentro da estória que tinha uma sensibilidade inigualável, retratando a relação de dois maridos com suas esposas em coma. Era algo tão encantador que praticamente o mundo ao meu redor pareceu sumir. Tudo que importava era a tragédia em comum das vidas de Benigno e Marco.

Entretanto, vez ou outra eu sentia os olhos de Edward sobre mim. Me virava a tempo de vê-lo me fitando com seus sorriso torto, e eu retribuía o gesto com um pouco de timidez e peito acelerado. Em certo ponto, percebi sua palma voltada para cima sobre o braço de nossas cadeiras. Mesmo hesitando um pouco, permitir que nossas mãos se entrelaçassem e permanecessem assim até o final do filme.

Cedo demais, os créditos finais começaram a subir na imensa tela e a iluminação do ambiente começou a voltar. Espreguicei-me um pouquinho e escutei Edward rindo outra vez. Quando lhe inquiri sobre isso, ele simplesmente deu de ombros, comentando que eu parecia uma gatinha preguiçosa se espreguiçando depois de acordar.

Em resposta, revirei os olhos e o puxei da poltrona para que saíssemos dali. Continuamos de mãos dadas por todo trajeto até nosso ponto de encontro no início da noite, o tempo todo eu murmurava sem parar cada uma das milhares tomadas sensacionais ao longo do filme. Edward assentia ou acrescentava algum comentário próprio. Caminhávamos devagar pelas ruas ainda movimentadas da metrópole, apesar de já se passarem da meia-noite.

Já perto da entrada do restaurante, Edward parou ao lado de um Volvo prata, destravando a porta e abrindo-a para mim.

– Não precisa se incomodar _**–**_ sibilei, soltando sua mão. _**–**_ Eu posso conseguir um táxi rapidinho por aqui, não se preocupe.

– E que tipo de cara eu seria se te deixasse tarde da noite, sozinha, esperando sabe se lá Deus por quem, justo depois do nosso primeiro encontro?

– Eu não moro longe daqui _**–**_ retruquei ainda envergonhada.

– Viu? Mais um motivo para que eu te leve.

– Mas...

– O que? _**–**_ ele questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha _**–**_ Foi porque eu bebi ou por conta do comentário sobre o carro do meu pai? Se for por isso, eu te juro que não estou alcoolizado o suficiente e tinha apenas um mês que habilitação naquela época.

Rolei os olhos, mas mantive o sorriso em meus lábios _**–**_ Tá bom, Edward. _**–**_ disse com um suspiro _**–**_ Eu deixo que você me leve até em casa.

Ele sorriu triunfante e fez uma mesura ao escancarar a porta. Agradeci-lhe com um sorriso e o assisti enquanto ele dava a volta na frente do veículo e entrava no banco condutor, ligando o motor logo em seguida. _**–**_ Qual é o destino, Madame?

– 34th Street, esquina com a Fashion Avenue.

– Você mora na rua das modelos _**–**_ ele zombou ao reconhecer o local.

Dei de ombros _**–**_ Foi o único local mais central e barato que eu encontrei quando me mudei para cá. Não entendo nada de moda e sei que não sou bonita como as meninas que costumam morar por á, mas...

– Você tem razão quando diz que não é bonita como as mulheres que moram por lá, _**–**_ ele murmurou. _**–**_ Não se pode comparar uma deusa como você com aqueles sacos de ossos ambulantes.

Desviei meu olhar com minha bochechas pegando fogo. Não soube retrucar, então permaneci calada enquanto ele acelerava pelas ruas de Manhattan. O silêncio dominou o carro depois disso, contudo, ele não era estranho; parecia até que havia um zumbido que nos atraia, apesar de todos os esforços que eu fazia. Era algo estranho e bom ao mesmo tempo, que me aquecia por inteiro apesar de todos os meus temores em relação a meus sentimentos por ele.

– Qual é o prédio, Bella?

Surpresa, levantei e virei meu rosto para a janela, percebendo que já nos encontrávamos na rua em que eu morava, _**–**_ Aquele edifício azul ali na frente. O com degraus na entrada. _**–**_ murmurei sem jeito.

Edward assentiu, e encontrou uma vaga livre bem em frente àquele que era o meu lar. Ele desligou o motor enquanto eu desatava o cinto de segurança. Quando fiz menção de abrir a porta, Edward pousou sua mão em meu joelho e uma descarga elétrica passou por todo o meu corpo.

– Deixa que eu faço isso. _**–**_ ele sibilou com uma voz rouca além de sexy.

Meneei a cabeça concordando e assisti enquanto ele saía do carro e dava a volta mais uma vez, vindo abrir minha porta. Segurei sua mão para me apoiar quando saí do veiculo, apesar de que aquilo não ajudou muito no meu equilíbrio. Andamos

lado a lado pela calçada até chegarmos aos primeiros degraus da entrada do edifício. Subi um deles e aquilo deixou nossos olhos no mesmo nível, enquanto nossas mãos continuavam balançando distraidamente entre nós dois.

– Olha, Bella _**–**_ ele começou, depois de limpar a garganta uma vez _**–**_ Eu queria dizer que sinto muito pelo que eu disse lá no carro, mas eu não consigo. Sei que talvez eu posso ter exagerado mas, não podia deixar de te dizer o quanto eu te acho linda.

Soltei todo o meu fôlego de uma vez _**–**_ E-eu... acho que t-tudo bem _**–**_ gaguejei como uma imbecil _**–**_ Só não sei lidar muito bem com isso.

– Alguém como você deveria estar acostumada a ouvir isso o tempo todo _**– **_ele murmurou, usando sua mão livre para acariciar minha bochecha.

Ficamos nos olhando por um longo tempo, sem saber muito bem como terminar aquela noite que havia sido tão perfeita _**–**_ pelo menos para mim. Sabia que precisava dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia ao certo o que falar. Porém, quando decidi dizer alguma coisa, ele foi mais rápido e falou.

– Eu seria muito idiota se eu dissesse que quero manter o contato com você? Eu não sei quando é que eu vou te ver de novo, agora você não vai mais estar no hospital... Você se tornou alguém importante para mim, Bella e eu não queria que nos afastássemos.

– Você também é muito importante para mim. Acho que você meu único amigo, desde que vim morar nessa cidade.

Seu lábios se curvaram minimamente, mas seus olhos pareciam um tanto que desconcertados quando ele me respondeu. _**– **_Claro... somos bons amigos.

Eu lhe sorri e peguei um bloquinho de anotações que eu carregava sempre comigo na bolsa. Rabisquei rapidamente meu e-mail e o telefone do apartamento, entregando-lhe o papel logo em seguida. _**–**_Agora você já sabe onde moro e meus telefones. Se algum dia eu resolver criar um blog, eu juro que lhe passo o endereço também.

O sorriso que ele usava permaneceu o mesmo enquanto ele guardava o papel dentro da carteira. Colocar um ponto final naquela noite estava sendo mais difícil do que eu imaginaria ser possível, entretanto, eu não devia mais ficar o segurando ali por tanto tempo.

Respirei fundo e com toda coragem que reuni, consegui dizer. _**– **_Eu me diverti muito esta noite, Edward.

Ele me lançou um sorriso de canto e respondeu _**–**_ Eu também, Bella. Se você soubesse disso antes, talvez não tivesse levado tanto tempo para aceitar sair comigo, não é?

– Definitivamente.

Sorrimos juntos como dois idiotas, até que ele finalmente abriu os braços e me envolveu em um abraço sem jeito. _**–**_ Até logo, linda.

Sentir seu corpo tão perto do meu desencadeou alguma reação em mim, porque fui acometida por uma vontade de não querer deixá-lo nunca mais. Seus braços fortes ao meu redor, o perfume almiscarado e masculino de sua pele e a suavidade de seus cabelos roçando em minha bochecha impulsionaram uma determinação que eu nunca imaginei que teria em se tratando de agir impulsivamente com alguém.

– Tchau, Be-...

Edward nunca completou sua frase porque naquele momento eu apoiei minhas mãos sobre seus ombros e o beijei. A maciez de seus lábios que ainda tinham um gostinho do chocolate consumido no cinema fez com que eu respirasse sobre sua boca, tentando saborear um pouco mais daquele contato delicioso.

Só quando entreabri meus lábios sobre os deles que percebi que Edward não estava reagindo. Ele parecia imóvel, os braços pousados pesadamente ao lado do seu corpo. Me afastei milimetricamente e notei que seus olhos estavam amplos como se não tivesse acreditado no que estava acontecendo entre nós dois.

Vergonha e humilhação me tomaram por completo e me afastei dele o mais rápido que pude.

– Desculpa, Edward e não sei o que deu em mim. Eu tenho que ir. - falei alto e de uma única vez. Sentindo meu rosto em chamas, subi correndo as escadas que me levariam até o apartamento em que morava. Eu só pensava em chegar o quanto antes a minha cama e chorar por toda a idiotice que eu havia feito.

No entanto, do nada, eu senti um puxão em meu antebraço e me virei a tempo apenas de ver os olhos de Edward ardendo.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido; em um momento, eu estava prestes a lhe pedir desculpas novamente e no outro os seu lábios já estavam sobres os meus, de maneira urgente. Por conta da surpresa, minha boca se entreabriu e Edward aproveitou o movimento para puxar meu lábio inferior entre os seus. Um de seus braços me segurava pela cintura enquanto o outro subia em direção aos meus cabelos. Gemi baixinho e finalmente me permiti aproveitar o seu beijo.

Minha mão encontrou sozinha o caminho para a nuca dele, trazendo-o ainda mais para perto de mim e quando ela se fechou em punho, sobre suas mechas foi a vez dele gemer e imprensar ainda mais seu corpo contra o meu. A ponta de sua língua tracejou com delicadeza meus lábios, e eu lhe respondi permitindo que ele tivesse o acesso que quisesse. Senti-lo sorrindo antes de finalmente sorver completamente minha boca.

Nossas línguas guerreavam entre si, numa batalha onde nós dois éramos vencedores. Eu não havia beijado muitos garotos na minha vida, porém mesmo se tivesse, acho que nada podia se comparar à doçura, calor e desejo que se misturavam naquele beijo só nosso. Era tudo tão envolvente que o fôlego parecia uma coisa supérflua para nos preocupar.

Edward deu, um, dois, três beijos rápidos antes de se afastar de minha boca. Sua testa recostou-se a minha enquanto assistia um sorriso perfeito aparecer em seu rosto à medida em que seu polegar traçava o local que ele havia acabado de beijar. _**–**_ Porra, você beija bem pra caralho, Bella.

Eu ri levemente. _**–**_ Você também.

Ele deixou pequenos beijos da minha testa até a ponta do meu nariz. _**–**_ Eu queria fazer isso desde que eu te vi na porta da pizzaria.

Minha risada saiu sufocada, quando eu lhe respondi. _**– **_Eu meio que também queria ter feito isso.

Ele riu de leve, seu hálito se misturando ao meu enquanto ele se aproximava outra vez dos meus lábios, uma de suas mãos segurando delicadamente minha face. _**– **_Não quero te pegar desprevenida outra vez, então só para avisar, eu vou te beijar de novo_._

–_ Por favor_... _**– **_eu sussurrei, minhas pálpebras vibrando antes que ele tomasse minha boca outra vez.

Edward não parecia ter pressa ao beijar cada canto dos meus lábios com extremo cuidado, seu beijo tinha o equilibro certo entra a suavidade e força, Ora era mais intenso, quase como se quisesse me consumir por inteira através de sua boca. Ora era devagar e doce, tanto que tinha a impressão que poderia flutuar a qualquer instante.

Eu estava tão embriagada pelo momento que só pude perceber que estava ficando sem ar quando ele murmurou contra meus lábios. _**–**_ Respire, Bella.

Puxei o ar com bastante força para os meus pulmões e isso o fez rir com gosto. Abri meu olhos apenas para observá-lo me fitando, seus olhos agora brilhando lindamente ao mesmo tempo que sua outra não livre acarinhava minha cintura.

– Eu acho que me desacostumei a fazer isso. _**– **_respondi timidamente, sentindo minhas bochechas quentes.

– Não tem problema. _**– **_ele respondeu com um sorriso triunfante._**– **_Eu posso te ensinar de novo.

Eu ri baixinho e escondi meu rosto em seu peito. _**– **_Convencido!

Ele riu e me embalou por alguns segundos em seus braços antes de dizer _**–**_ Odeio fazer isso, mas eu tenho que ir... Amanhã eu começo no plantão no final da manhã.

– Tudo bem. _**–**_ retruquei, ainda sem soltá-lo de meu abraço.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de pedir sem jeito _**–**_ Talvez eu esteja arriscando demais, mas será que você poderia tomar um café da manhã tadio comigo amanhã? È meu último momento de folga e eu não sei quando irei te ver de novo...

– A que horas?

Ele roubou outro selinho beijo e disse _**–**_ Passo aqui por aqui às dez, pode ser? Confirmei meneando a cabeça e antes de partir Edward e eu trocamos outro longo

beijo. Fiquei na escadaria do prédio enquanto ele ia até seu carro e partia, acelerando de volta para sua casa. Entrei no meu prédio praticamente flutuando, me sentindo mais viva do que nunca. No entanto, eu ainda tinha receio quanto a durabilidade desse quase romance. Nós dois tínhamos milhares de prioridades em nossas vidas e algumas delas poderiam traçar nossos destinos, levando um para bem longe do outro.

Porém, por hoje eu não pensaria nisso. Queria apenas lembrar da sensação de sua boca ávida sobre a minha. Afinal de contas, o futuro dessa relação só podia ser escrito por duas pessoas; Edward e eu.

Mas por enquanto, eu só podia torcer para que tudo acabasse com um final feliz.

* * *

**Sabe o que é melhor nisso tudo? Que a gente já sabe como tudo termina!**

**Vou dá uma dica para vocês do próximo capítulo. Uma bebezinha, Edward e Bellinha hormonal! Qual será o resultado dessa mistura?**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


End file.
